ELove
by Ninjagurl354
Summary: COMPLETE! Final two chapters uploaded! Please let me know if you want a sequel! Please let me know ASAP, if you want a sequel look for E-Baby Coming Soon!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know the recipient is there best friend, the problem is they fall in love and want to meet… 

Big Harm and Mac fan! First time as a writer. Please R & R!!!

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P. Bellisarious and Bellisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: Capitol Crime, The Stalker (very mild)

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, DC

ZULU 1900

     Mac walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch. She had a lot on her mind and didn't know what to do with it all. She was thinking about JAG, about her friends, her godson, and mostly Harm. Harm, what was she going to do about him? She still hadn't talked to him about the night when Mic left, and they were just getting their friendship back on track. But, oh how she wanted more with him. She wanted to be sitting here with him, in his arms, not sitting here by herself thinking about him. She dropped her head into her hands and sighed.

     Deciding to do something useful she got up and walked to her desk sat down and booted her laptop. She logged on to the e-mail address that she hardly ever used; Marinebabe27841. She looked at her mail and deleted most of it. Deciding to do something wild she logged into a chatroom.   
  


Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1900

     Harm leaned back in his desk chair waiting for AOL to log on. He had signed on to a screen name that Sergei had created for him and no one knew about it; Tomcat hunk7854. He was thinking about his Mac. Whoa, that came out of nowhere! She wasn't his Mac, _not yet_, a small voice in the back of his head stated. Oh, dammit why couldn't he just tell her how he felt! _Why, I'll tell you why, because your scared, _the voice said again. "Shut up," Harm shouted to his empty apartment. 

     He deleted most of his mail. Then deciding to do something that he normally would never do he logged into a chatroom. There he scrolled down the list of screen names and came across Marinebabe27481. There was another thing that reminded him of Mac. Oh well, at least we have something in common. He clicked on the name and typed, "Hey_." _

     Meanwhile, back at Mac's apartment she was surprised to hear the bling of the Instant Messenger. Tomcathunk7854, now who does that remind me of? Oh well, can't hurt to answer back. She clicked reply and wrote, "Hey."

     And that is how another friendship blossomed. The simple saying of hey turned into hours of talking back and forth and learning this and that from the recipient. 

     Mac's internal clock clicked in and it told her that it was 2324. Oh man she thought I didn't realize it was that late. She typed, "Wow, time flies when your having fun and I have to get up early for work tomorrow. I had a great time talking to you tonight."

     Harm didn't want to have leave so soon knew he had to get up early for work tomorrow too. He typed his response, "Yea, I didn't realize how late it was. Hey, do you think we can do this again, say tomorrow night same time?" Mac looked at the response and couldn't help but smile. "Yea, I'd love to do. So I guess I'll see ya tomorrow at 1900. See ya!" and with that both Mac and Harm signed off.

     Harm started turning off the lights in his apartment, locked the door, and walked into the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He rolled onto his back and started thinking about Mac and the mysterious Marinebabe. 

     Back at Mac's, Mac was locking her door and heading to her bedroom where she put on a pair of soft gray shorts and blue tank top. She climbed beneath the sheets and smiled to herself thinking about Harm and the mysterious Tomcathunk. She thought about the slip she made to Sturdgis stating that she was in love with Harm. She couldn't believe at how easy it was to talk to this guy, they had laughed and talked about childhoods, and she had even flirted a little. She smiled again as sleep overtook her. 

     Harm thought about how he wanted Mac to be here in his arms, in his bed, and most importantly in his life. He loved her, yes it was true, he loved her with every ounce of life he had. She had taken his heart the moment they met and she smiled at him. Yes, she was the one, his soul mate, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But he had to confront her and tell her. He thought about the previous conversation with Marinebabe. They had talked about anything and everything, and they laughed, and he had even flirted a little. He smiled again as sleep overtook him.

     The two secret lovers online and best friends to the rest of the world, they fell a sleep thinking and dreaming about their significant other. 

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1035

     Mac had been working hard all morning and now emerged from her office to get a breath of fresh air. She wandered towards the coffee room and walked in. It was empty and she went and started making herself a cup of coffee. From down the hall she heard the all too familiar voices of Commanders Rabb and Turner. 

     The two entered the coffee room still bickering about the case they were arguing in court. They stopped when they found that Mac was standing there with her cup of coffee in hand and smiling at the two. 

     "Good morning, Colonel," Commander Turner greeted her. 

     "Mornin' Mac," Harm greeted her with the famous flyboy smile. "I'm glad to see you took a breather and decided to grace us with your presence, Mac. I was getting worried when I didn't see you getting your cup of coffee this morning, thought your tornado disaster of a desk had swallowed you whole."

     "Morning, Sturdgis, Harm," she smiled. "Cute Harm, real cute," she glared and tried her best not to smile but couldn't resist.

     Sturdgis poured himself a cup of coffee and then said that he had to check on some files that Harriet had pulled for him and took his leave. Thus, leaving Harm and Mac alone in the coffee room. Harm walked toward where Mac was leaning casually on the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee and said, "So Mac, you have a good night last night?"

     "Yea, I did. You?" She said after she took a sip from her coffee cup.

     "Yea, I spent the night talking to someone online all night."

     "You did, I was talking to someone all night last night. Hmm and I never saw your screen name."

     "Yea, that is weird. Well, I better go work on my case I'll talk to you later. K?" Thinking that he better get out of there quick without the conversation getting awkward. He didn't want to tell her that the reason he wasn't on was because he had another screen name that no one knew about.

     "Yea, see ya later." She said as she watched his retreating figure. She then got up from her position of leaning against the counter and walked back to her office. And consumed herself in her work. 

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1705

     Mac was finishing up the last of her work for the evening. When Harm walked by her office and stuck his head in. "Hey, Mac, you leaving?"

     Mac looked up and smiled at her handsome partner, "Yea, I am."

     Harm smiled, "I'll wait so we can walk out together, K."

     "Sure, Harm. Thanks." She said as she grabbed her briefcase and cover. And joined him by the threshold of her door, she turned off the lights, and closed the door. They started walking to the elevator saying good-bye to various people. They got into the waiting elevator and Mac said, "So how's your case going?"

     "Well I've got some pretty solid witnesses, and the man is guilty as hell. So I'm not worried."

     "You rarely ever are, flyboy. And you always strut when your so sure of yourself," she said laughter sparkling in her brown eyes. 

     "Wow, you haven't called me flyboy in years," Harm said flashing her his flyboy grin. 

     "Do you like me to call you flyboy?" She asked a little hesitantly.

     "Yea, I do Mac. I missed you calling me that." He said getting lost in her brown eyes and as soon as he said that her eyes sparkled and he was graced with a smile.

     "Ok then, I guess I'm back to calling you flyboy and Harm, huh?" she laughed.

     Her laughter was contagious and he was soon chuckling along with her. 

     "Yea." "Wait a minute did you just say that I strut?" He glared at her. Realization finally hit him full force.

     Mac went into a fit of giggles and she managed to stammer out, "Yes."

She stopped laughing at the look in his eye. She put her hand on top of his and said, "Harm I'm sorry, It's just something that I noticed you do."

     Harm's expression softened and said, "For your information I do not strut, Marine. I don't even know how to strut. And how would you know that I strut? I take it you enjoy the view?"

     "What do you mean you don't know how to strut, Harm? Everyone has his or her own strut. And they do it without even realizing it." She carefully avoided the question of whether or not she liked the view. Of course she liked the view, she liked every inch of his body inside and out. 

     "So, Mac your saying that you have a strut too, huh." He said remembering all the times he had watched her retreating figure, the quick swish of her hips, her firm muscular legs matching his long stride. He had memorized her strut so that practically whenever he closed his eyes he would see her form. 

     "Yes, Harm I probably do I have a strut. But I personally have never see it but almost certain that I do in fact have a strut." She notices the desired glint in his eyes and silently wondered what he was thinking about. 

     The elevator came to a halt and they stepped and walked toward their cars bickering all the way. They stopped at there cars and bid each other goodnight. Mac climbed into her car and drove on home. On the way she stopped and picked up a Beltway Burger. 

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, DC

ZULU 1605

     She got to her apartment and unlocked and opened the door. She set her briefcase and cover down and went into the bedroom to change. She took off her uniform and hung it up. She then slipped into a pair of tight blue jeans and a white sleeveless low v-neck shirt. She walked back into the living room and turned on some music as she devoured her beltway burger.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1605

      Harm got in his car and drove home. He unlocked and opened his apartment hit the play button on the stereo. And music filtered through his apartment as he set his briefcase and cover down. He walked into the bedroom and changed into a pair of blue jeans and black t-shirt. He went back into the kitchen and made himself a salad for dinner. He thought about Mac, and said she's probably eating dead cow from Beltway Burger's. He grimaced at the thought. But still he wondered how she could eat that stuff and still stay so fit. 

     Time passed quickly for the two and before they knew it, it was 7:00 and both were signing onto AOL on their secret screen names. Both wondering what was going to happen between the two tonight. 

     When Mac signed on Tomcathunk7854 was already on. She clicked on his name and typed, "Hey." Harm typed hey back. Over the course of the next few hours the two found out more about each other and was growing steadily more in love with their partner at JAG. It was Thursday but both had work tomorrow. Finally Harm said, "Wow, its already 2400 can't believe the time has gone by so quick again. Listen, I know we've only just met but I really like you and would like to meet you."

     Mac's marine instincts kicked in thinking that this was going to be another episode like with Coster, her stalker. She decided to give it a shot and just let someone know, Harm know where she was going and that she was meeting someone that she met online and that she would call him as soon as she was back in her car. And if she didn't to come looking for her. Yes, that was what she would do. 

     She typed, "Yea I know I think we should meet. How about Saturday at the Reflecting Pool? At oh say, 1100, and maybe we can grab some lunch or something." Harm typed back, "Yea, that would be great. Umm you obviously won't be in marine greens or me in navy so I should probably know what you look like. So I don't make a fool of myself to some other woman who isn't you. I'm tall, dark hair, blue eyes, and I'll be wearing a bomber jacket. You?"

     "I'm medium height, dark brown short hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and I'll be wearing oh I dunno something bright I guess. So, I'll see you Saturday, 1100, at the Reflecting Pool, right?" Mac typed back. "Yea, I'll see you then. Bye"

     And with that both signed off and went to bed thinking about Saturday and the meeting of the two and first date.

Finished….for now!!! Tell me what you think, Should I continue! Please R & R! 


	2. The Meeting

Title: E-Love

Rating: PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know the recipient is there best friend, the problem is they fall in love and want to meet… Okay everyone I fixed it, I made Chapter 2 seem more realistic! Hope you all like it!

Big Harm and Mac fan! First time as a writer. Please R & R!!!

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P Bellisarious and Bellisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

Spoilers: Capitol Crime, The Stalker (very mild)

Chapter 2: The Meeting

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1215

     Harm walked out of the courtroom followed by Sturdgis. They had just given there closing arguments on the case and the members were discussing the verdict. Court would reconvene at 1300. Harm walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He looked at the phone messages, nothing important. 

     Mac had seen Harm go into his office and sit down. She walked over and poked her head in, "Hey flyboy, wanna join me for lunch?"

     Harm looked up and smiled at Mac, "Hey, I'd love to join you."

     They grabbed their lunches from the fridge and walked out into the courtyard. They sat down on a bench and started to eat. 

     Mac broke the silence, "uh, Harm I have a favor to ask you." 

     Harm looked at her, "Sure Mac, what is it?"

     "Well you remember how I told you that I met a guy online the other night?"

     Harm looked thoughtful for a minute and said, "Yea, why?"

     "He wants to meet me tomorrow at 1100 at the Reflecting Pool. And well I know that I just met him but I feel like I really know him and agreed to meet him. The only thing I'm worried about is that he might be like Coster. And I don't fell like a redux of all that happening."

     _Hello, _said the little voice in Harm's head. _Does any of this ring a bell? Talking online late at night, Marinebabe, meeting mysterious online person, Saturday, Reflecting Pool, 1100? C'mon man you're not that stupid! Get your head on straight! _Harm starts talking to that little voice fortunately Mac doesn't hear him. "You don't think that _she _could be Marinebabe do you? I mean it could be just a coincidence we've been talking online to mysterious people all week and are now meeting at the same place at the same time." _Oh, c'mon you're not expecting me to believe that this whole thing is just a **coincidence**!!! I think not. Ask her. Go on and don't you dare chicken out on me or else I'm not gunna stand to listen to the should've, could've, would've, but didn't speech again. Ok, so let's go champ!!! _

     Harm reached for her hand and said, "I fully understand Mac. I would accompany you but I already have plans of my own tomorrow. So please tell me how can help you. Cause I want to, I don't want to see you get hurt again, Mac. I care about you too much."

     "Thanks Harm. Well you'll know where I'll be, and what time I'm leaving and I should be gone for a couple of hours because we were thinking about getting some lunch too. So I was thinking that as soon as I was in my car and on the way home that I would call you and let you know that everything was alright. And if you didn't hear from me you could try my cell and if I didn't answer you would send help."

     "I can definitely do that Mac. Just make sure you try me on my cell cause I may not be home. And believe me if I don't hear from you I'll be sending the cavalry out after you." He laughed. "Do you know the guys name by any chance?"

     Mac laughed, "Thanks Harm. No I don't know the guy's first name we never actually exchanged first names. That's weird, huh. But, I do know the guy's e-mail address it's…."

     Just as Mac was about to say the e-mail address, Harm's beeper went off, signaling that the verdict was in and that they were to report to court immediately. Dammit, Harm said to himself. Now I don't know if she was talking to me or not. I guess I'll find out on Saturday. But, if it is Mac then maybe this is our chance to finally get it right.

     Mac caught the faraway look in his eyes, and could tell he was in deep thought. She waved her hands in front of his face and chuckled, "Earth to Harm. Your beeper went off, meaning you have to get to court or the Admiral is gunna skin you alive!"

     Harm laughed, "Yea, I better get going. You coming in?"

     "Oh yea, I want to see how this is gunna turn out. I've popped in a couple of times this week. And I was there for closing arguments. Nice job by the way. And I want to see what the members concluded."

     And with that both walked back inside and headed towards the courtroom just as Sturdgis rounded the corner. They entered all together. Harm and Sturdgis approached the front of the courtroom, while Mac took a seat in the back. The members came back and handed their decision to the judge. The foreman read off that they found the man guilty and that he would be discharged and serves time in jail. The judge concluded the case and everyone stood to leave. Mac walked to the front and stood next to Harm.

     "Congratulations, Commander. Job well done." Mac said as she shook his hand. 

     "Thank you Colonel. Commander." Harm turned and shook Sturdgis's hand.

     "Commander Turner, Job well done, but better luck next time." Mac said to Sturdgis as she shook his hand as well.

     "Thank you Colonel. But I didn't have a lot to go on the guy was guilty as hell and all the evidence pointed to him. Oh well, you win some, you lose some."

     All three friends chuckled as they walked out of the courtroom and headed to their offices. 

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, DC

ZULU 1040

     Mac threw yet another outfit onto her bed. She couldn't find anything that she wanted to wear. She finally decided on a pair of tight denim jeans and a bright red sleeveless sweater shirt and sweater over it. She slipped into a pair of 4 inch heeled boots. She fixed her hair and touched up her make-up. She grabbed her purse walked out of her apartment. She didn't want to be late so she hurried down the stairs and got into her flashy corvette.

     Harm was acting weird on Friday when I brought up the subject of my online guy. Hmm, the guy does sound a lot like Harm, everything about him made me think of Harm. Everything about the guy sounds like Harm. Hmmph…maybe all Navy pilots are alike. She laughed out loud yea like that would ever be true. Harm was the most stubborn, yet gorgeous man she had ever met and some of the things he did drives me insane. _But you love him, _a little voice in Mac's head said and it sounded an awful lot like Harriet. _Well it's true you love him. And your just scared to tell him, because you aren't sure how he feels, when everyone knows yes maybe even a little part of you knows that he loves you too. And if it turns out that Harm is Tomcathunk, then maybe this is the chance you have both been waiting for. And if an opportunity arises you have to grab it before it slips away. And you can't let him get away this time! _Mac smiled as she drove out of the parking lot of her apartment building. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1040

     Harm had just finished getting dressed. He was in a pair of black slacks and blue long sleeve dress shirt. He put on his bomber jacket like he said he would. Grabbed his wallet and keys and hurried out of his apartment and to his flashy red corvette.

     Could Mac be Marinebabe? How come she never told me about that e-mail address. I can answer my own question, she probably was embarrassed like me about mine. I'm hoping Mac is Marinebabe!!! 

Reflecting Pool

Washington, DC

ZULU 1050

     Mac had gotten stuck behind a slowpoke on her drive and kept mentally checking her internal clock. _Dammit, why couldn't this person just pull off the road and let the more experienced drivers go ahead, before their late for a very important date. God, people like this should have their licenses taken away until they learn to drive. Mac grumbled to herself.  _

Harm had arrived at the reflecting pool gotten out of his car and walked over to the Reflecting and stood there with his back to onlookers. 

     Finally the slowpoke in front of Mac turned and she put on a burst of speed hoping beyond hoping there were no cops or speed traps hidden anywhere. That was the last thing that she needed. She parked her car got out an walked toward the reflecting pool. Instantly she spotted a tall man in black slacks and a bomber jacket. This had to be him! But he looked like…No it couldn't be!!

     She cleared her throat and the man turned. Astonishment was only the beginning of emotions that showed plainly on both Harm and Mac's faces. A million questions were going thru their minds.

     _Have I been talking to him all week? Have I been talking to her all week? Oh my god I was right, or at least I think I'm right. Is she Marinebabe? Is he Tomcathunk? Have I been talking to her all week online? Have I been talking to him all week online? This can't be happening….This can't be happening!!!!!_

"Harm….."

To be continued…. Should I continue? If I should then more to come!!!!! Ok everyone Chapter 3 is on it's way. Let me know what you think about the new Chapter 2!! Please R & R!!  


	3. Truths

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama                                                       

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet… Okay everyone; Chapter 3 is finally here, sorry for the wait, had a bit of writer's block!! Just a little note this story takes place in 7th season, Bud is on his assignment but Tribunal and everything afterward has not happened yet. 

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P. Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended.

Spoilers: Lifeline, Boomerang, Adrift Part 1 & 2, Yeah Baby, Goodbyes, Retreat Hell, Webb of Lies, To Russia with Love, Gypsy Eyes, People v. Mac, We the People

Songs: These songs are written, sung and produced by the artists, etc. No copyright infringement intended.

_Have You Ever, Sunshine _S Club 7; _I Love You _Faith Hill;_ My Best Friend _Tim McGraw; 

Chapter 3: Truths

Reflecting Pool

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1100

"Mac…what are you doing here?" Harm said. _I give up do I have to spell everything out for you! You know why she's here and you want her here and you know it, _the nagging voice said. 

"Me, I'm supposed to be meeting my Internet buddy here. I thought you had plans today?" Mac asked and in the back of her mind she was saying _He's wearing his bomber jacket, wait… "I'm tall, dark hair, blue eyes, and I'll be wearing a bomber jacket." That fits the exact profile of Harm. _

"I do have plans and their here… I'm meeting my internet buddy," His voice faded. Harm slowly sat down on a bench and motioned to Mac to sit beside him. Mac walked over and sat down next to him.

He turned to her and said, "Mac you never got around to telling me yesterday the e-mail address of your Internet guy." 

"Oh right, uhh… It's Tomcathunk7854." Harm sat there gaping at her. Realization had dawned on both of them and could be seen on their faces. _I was right,_ Harm thought to himself. _It was her…is her!_

"You're Tomcathunk aren't you?" Mac asked. Harm looked at her and their eyes locked. 

"Yea, Mac I am, and that must mean that you're Marinebabe27841."

"Yea, I am. God, and I thought…", she faltered.

"You thought what Mac, you had found your soul mate since the one you want is right under your nose, and is to pigheaded and stubborn not to tell you how he feels and have a relationship with you, and make it forever," Harm said softly his voice raising a decibel or two with each word.

She put her finger to his lips, which quieted him instantly. She then moved her hand to his cheek and held it there. "Harm listen to me, I know exactly what you're saying, because I'm saying the exact same thing to myself. I've been beating myself up the last couple of nights thinking about how I feel about you and the conversations between me and tomcathunk…you."

Harm listened to her and said, "God, its as if your reading my mind, Mac. Sarah how do you feel about me, because I know what I feel about you and I want to tell you, but I'm afraid that you don't feel the same way."

Surprised at the use of her first name she said, "Harm, I…," she stopped. "Harm I think I know how you feel about me. But, I need some time, a couple of hours to sort everything out. I know that I still haven't told you about Mic. And that night on the Admiral's porch, things still went unsaid, and we need to talk about that. And I promise you that we will talk about everything, including how we truly feel about each other. And I promise you when I tell you how I feel you won't be disappointed. All's I'm asking is that you wait for me for a couple of hours, and don't do a redo of what I did at Sydney Harbor." She intertwined her hands with his and brought them to rest on her chest, while her brown eyes locked with his blues. 

He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed each of her hands softly, "I will wait for as long as it takes, Sarah." Her name on his lips made Mac tingle all over. He leaned forward slightly waiting for her reaction, and to his amazement she met him half way. There lips touched and electricity shot through the both of them like a gunshot. It was the sweetest, loving kiss either of them had ever had. And at that moment they knew that their feelings were mirrored, and that they were destined to be together. Mac wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, while Harm settled his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to his body. Harm moved to deepen the kiss by gently sliding his tongue along her bottom lip; Mac opened her mouth, and let his tongue slip in. Harm plunged a hand into her brown silky hair he was in heaven. Finally air forced them to break the kiss, and both were breathless. Harm leaned his forehead against hers not wanting to break contact with her at all; he already missed her sweet lips on his. Harm ran his hand down Mac's arm, as she brought her hands down his chest and rested them there. 

She looked up at him, "Harm, I'm going to go back to my apartment and sort things out. I'm going to take a long bubble bath and listen to some music. And we can talk tonight or tomorrow."

He smiled and brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "I'll stop by tonight some time. Ok? Oh, and Mac you may want to grab some lunch before you go."

"I was going to stop at Beltway Burger's and get myself something eatable compared to what you eat." Her eyes were twinkling with laughter. Harm made a face at the mention of Beltway Burger's, but chuckled all the same. 

She stood up and Harm followed suit. He took her face in his hands and brought his lips down to hers and kissed her lips softly. Mac's hands were resting on his wrists. When they broke apart he smiled at her and said, "Needed something to keep me going until tonight." She slowly ran her hands down his arms and he dropped his hands from her face. She slowly turned and walked back to the parking lot. Harm watched her retreating figure with ease thinking Sarah MacKenzie is almost mine!

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, D.C. 

ZULU 1700

Mac had stopped at Beltway Burgers and ate her lunch there. She then drove to the park and took a long walk. Now she unlocked her apartment door and walked in, dropping her purse and keys on the counter. She went over to the couch and lay down. Her eyes drifted closed and she only woke a couple of hours later, from a dream. She jerked awake and sat straight up. The dream had been a reoccurrence of the afternoon's events except both of them had gotten mad and had started yelling. She was debating calling Harm and asking him if today really happened. She didn't because she knew that everything was fine and that he was waiting for her. And with that thought she pushed herself up and off the couch and into the bathroom. She ran the hot water and poured rose scented bubble bath into the hot water. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1700

Harm awoke with a start; he had had a nightmare about that afternoon's events. He debated calling Mac to make sure that it wasn't a dream and that everything they said and the kisses they shared were indeed real. No, everything happened, he said to himself. He got up and walked into his room and into the bathroom. He took a cold shower, dried off. He redressed in a pair of black jeans and a wine colored dress shirt, and he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He went into the kitchen looked at his watch 1700, and started making himself some dinner. 

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, D.C.

ZULU 1800

Mac had soaked in the tub for an hour and had finally gotten out, drained the tub, dried off and walked into her room. She slipped into a light blue pair of jeans and a white sleeveless scoop neck shirt and a light pink long sleeve blouse with the sleeves rolled up. She walked barefooted into the living room and to the c-d player. She popped in several c-ds and went to the couch and sat down. She leaned back as music from S Club 7 filtered through her apartment. 

Sometimes, it's wrong to walk away Though you think its over   Knowing there's so much more to say Suddenly, the moments gone and all your dreams are upside down And you just want to change the way the world goes round   Tell me Have you ever loved and lost somebody 

_Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see?_

_That's the way I feel, about you and me, Baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know_

_Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go! _

     Mac listened to the words and her mind drifted to Sydney, Australia, on the ferryboat. She remembered that she had opened her heart to Harm and he had pushed her away and she had run straight into Mic Brumby's arms. Now she could finally get it right.

Can't help but think that this is wrong   We should be together Back in your arms where I belong Now I finally realize it was forever that I'd found I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round Tell me 

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see?_

_That's the way I feel, about you and me, Baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know (I should know)_

_Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go_

_I really want to hear you say _

_That you know just how it feels_

_To have it all and let it slip away_

_Can't you see? _

_Although the moments gone, I'm still holding on somehow_

_Wishing I could change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me!_

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see?_

_That's the way I feel, about you and me, Baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know (I should know)_

_Cause I loved and lost the day I let…_

_Yes, I loved and lost the day I let…_

_Yes, I loved and lost the day I let you go_

Mac thought about Harm and if he was here right now holding her. To feel him near and to have his lips on hers made her tingle all over. She loved him, she really did, with all her heart and soul, and tonight would be the night that she would tell him.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1830

Harm looked at his watch for like the tenth time in the last ten minutes. Finally, he got up grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out the door. He walked quickly down to his car and got in. On the beltway a Tim McGraw song filtered through his car.

I never had no one 

_I could count on_

_I been that down so many times _

_I was tired of hurting_

_So tired of searching_

_Till you walked into my life _

_It was a feeling, I'd never known_

_For the first time, I didn't feel alone_

_Your more than lover, there could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Ooohhh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over, every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be, without you here with me _

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

_Oohh, yea_

_You stand by me, and you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has _

_My world goes crazy, you're right there to save me _

_You make me see, how much I have_

_And I still tremble, when we touch_

_Oh the look in your eyes when we make love_

_You're more than lover; there could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Ooohhh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over, every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be, without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_Ooohhh, you're my best friend_

_And you're more then lover; there could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Ooohhh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over, every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be, without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_Ooohhh, you're my best friend_

_Ooohhh, yea _

_Ooooohhhhhh, you're my best friend_

Sounds like Mac, and how she's always been there for me, through the good times and the bad. She is always there listening to my crazy ideas and telling me to go with my gut instinct. She's the one for me, I know it, we are destined to be together. I love her. _Then tell her and don't chicken out on me. She's quite a girl isn't she? _"Yes, I agree," Harm said then suddenly realized that he was agreeing with himself quickly focused his attention on the road and Mac. 

Harm arrived at Mac's apartment at 1900 and made his way up the stairs to her floor. As he neared her door at the end of the hall he heard the strands of Faith Hill coming from her apartment.

I must be crazy now 

_Maybe I dream too much_

_But when I think of you, I long to feel your touch_

_To whisper in your ear, words that are old as time_

_Words only you would hear, if only you were mine_

_I wish I could go back, to the very first day I saw you_

_Should have made my move when you looked in my eyes _

_Cause by now, I know that you'd feel the way that I do_

_And you'd whisper these words as you lie here by my side_

_I Love You_

_Please, say you love me too_

_These three words, they could change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Till, the end of time_

Harm listened to the words, as he got closer to her door. Finally, he raised his hand and knocked.

Mac's eyes shot open at the sound and knew that it was Harm. _This was it, _she thought, _this is the moment they'd been waiting for. And she was ready, she knew exactly how she felt and what she wanted, she wanted Harm. _She walked toward the door and quickly peeped through the peephole. There was Harm in a wine colored dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, leaning one hand against the doorframe, the other on his hip. Mac opened the door and Harm looked up at her._God, she's beautiful. _He took in her figure the tight fighting blue jeans, and the white sleeveless scoop neck top and light pink blouse with the sleeves rolled up, accented all of her curves. She was barefooted and her hair was still damp. 

"Hey," she smiled. Harm flashed her his flyboy grin, "Hey." 

"Come on in," she stepped aside and he entered. She shut the door and turned around to face him. They both stood quietly there eyes fixed on the other, listening to the song.

_So the day I finally find, the courage deep inside_

_Just to walk right up to your door_

_But my body can't move, when I finally get your wit_

_Like a thousand times before_

_Then without a word, you handed me this letter_

_Read I hope this finds the way into your heart _

_It said_

_I Love You_

_Please say you love me too_

_Till the end of time_

_Oh maybe I…_

_I need a little love, yea_

_Maybe I…I need a little care_

_Maybe you…maybe you need somebody just to hold you_

_If you do (If you do)_

_Just reach out (Just reach out)_

_I'll be there_

_Cause, I Love You_

_Please say you love me, Please say you love me too_

_These three words they could change our lives forever_

_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Oh, I Love You_

_Please say you love me_

_Please say you love me too_

_Till the end of time_

_Ooohh, baby_

_My baby_

_Ooohhh, together forever_

_Oohh, Love you_

_Ooohhh yea!_

The song ended and Harm reached for Mac's hand and led her over to the couch. They sat down and Harm turned to face her. "Did you sort everything out that you wanted to," Harm asked softly. Mac looked up and her brown eyes met Harm's blues. "Yea, I did."

"Are you ready to talk everything out?" "Yea, I am Harm, I'm ready." The 'I'm ready' was meant for more than one thing but she would get to that. They both fell silent, and it was Harm who finally broke it.

"Sarah, I have made so many mistakes with you in the past. And the biggest was on the ferryboat in Australia. There you were opening your heart to me, and I wasn't ready. And I pushed you into another man's arms. I lie awake at night thinking about what I could've done, said to have changed things. And instead of pushing you into Brumby's arms, I would've had you in my arms. And I am so sorry about how that all turned out. But I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship, which is one of the most important things to me, if I ever lost that or screwed it up, I couldn't live. Then that night on the Admiral's porch, when we discussed all that we had been through and how we felt about everything between us. And you were right, it could've, should've been our engagement. We should've been together from the beginning; we wasted so much time, Sarah. I don't think I could wait another day without you. Without knowing that your mine and that no one can take you away from me and that nothing could ever bring us apart. I want to go to sleep and wake up thinking about you and holding you in my arms."

"Harm, I have thought about everything long and hard. Just like you I have made a lot of mistakes in my past. Harm, I know about all the should've and the could've. As for Australia, yes I opened my heart to you and when you pushed me away, I was hurt. But what I didn't realize then was that you were asking me to wait for you, I know that now. And I wish that I could've known that then and believe me I would've waited for you as long as it takes and not have gone rushing into Mic's arms. On the Admiral's porch, I was wishing that it were you I was marrying and not Mic. Then when your plane went down the only thing that I could think is that I never told you how I felt and that I may never get the chance. And I kept replaying what we said in my mind and the kiss we shared was all that kept me going. All's I knew was that I had to find you and get you back to me. When we went to visit you in the hospital and Renee was sitting beside you it took all I could not to rush to you and fall into your arms and tell you how I felt. When Mic left that night and I called you the second time from the airport and you said to come to you and that I knew the reason. Of course I knew the reason, but I wasn't sure, I was scared. And when I got there and I saw Renee my heart broke all over again. I stood outside in the rain watching you comfort her and thinking to myself that that should be me and not her. I left to the Guadalcanal to sort everything out to clear my head. And when you showed up, and wanted to talk, I wasn't sure if I was ready. When I asked you if you would give up Renee, I didn't want to hear the reason, because I was scared of the answer, whether it was good or bad." Mac looked down as she let everything sink in.

"Sarah, look at me," Harm said softly. He cupped her chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilted her face up to his. "As for when I was floating in the Atlantic, I kept thinking about getting back to you and I think that's what kept me conscious for so long. As for in the hospital I would have rather have you sitting next to me, in your embrace and not Renee's. As for the night when Mic left I wanted you there with me so that we could sort out our feelings and maybe start a relationship and when Renee turned up, I knew that what chance we would've had that night had been destroyed. When I got back from the funeral and found out that you were on the Guadalcanal, I got the first case out there. I didn't come to pressure you; I came to tell you that I was back and here for you whenever you needed me. And when you asked me if I would give up Renee for you, and you never stuck around for my answer, I thought that I had lost another chance with you."

"What was your answer Harm?" Mac asked looking at him. "My answer was that I would give anything up, Renee, even flying, to be with you." Harm said his voice full of love.

"Harm, I know now exactly what I want. And that's you. And I couldn't ask you to give up flying because you love it and I wouldn't want to be the cause of you not doing something that you love." 

"Sarah, I love you more than anything, and anyone in the world. I loved you since the moment I first saw you. At first, I had a flashback to Diane but I suddenly realized that you were Sarah MacKenzie, my other half that completed me. You were so different from Diane; you were your own person. And I knew from the moment I saw your smile that you would be the one that could get me to settle down and finally give me a family. I love you Sarah MacKenzie and I want a relationship with you that will last forever, I want to spend eternity with you." Mac's eyes filled with tears as she heard him confess his love for her.

"I love you Harm, I have probably since I first saw you. I knew that you were my other half that would complete me and help me with my past, my present, and my future. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When we first met at the White House Rose Garden I knew that you were the one. And that destiny had brought us together no matter how stubborn and bullheaded we were; we would eventually get to where we needed to be. And when we made that deal back when Little AJ was born, I knew that you were the one who was going to give me a baby and a family. I love you Harmon Rabb Jr. and I always will." By now Mac's tears had spilled over her eyes. And Harm had tears building. Harm reached for Mac and pulled her into his arms. She relaxed against him and cried into his chest. He held her tight as a few of his own tears slipped down his cheeks. Mac pulled away but held onto his arms. "I guess I'm not the only one crying this time, huh?" She chuckled softly as she brought her hand up and wiped away the tear on his cheek. He laughed and wiped away her tears with his thumb. They were both thinking about the day he left to go back to active flight status. Another one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made. 

He pulled her into his embrace. Mac buried herself against his broad, strong chest. He put his chin on top of her head and kissed her hair. She snuggled deeper in his embrace. "I love you Sarah," he whispered into her hair. "I love you Harm," Mac whispered into his chest. She pulled away slightly and looked up into his face that was filled with love that was all hers. He brought his face close to hers and she met him half way. There lips touched and sparks flew. It was a very sweet, kiss that was full of love, but still passionate. Mac wrapped her arms around his neck while Harm wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke for air and as soon as they had caught their breath their lips locked once again. The kisses were now starting to get steamy. They fell back onto the couch, Mac on top of Harm. The lack of oxygen forced them to break.

Harm now suddenly realized how close they were and how uncomfortable his jeans were getting. "Sarah," he said in a deep voice full of desire. "I don't want to rush things, I want to take things as slow as you want. But if we continue in this sort of manner, I really don't think I'm going to be able to contain myself here." He shifted slightly with Mac still on top of him. She smiled suggestively, and made a move to get off of him but he grabbed her hips and settled her on top of him again. She giggled slightly at his gesture. 

"Harm we have waited so long for this moment of finally being together. It took us six years to finally get to where we are right now. Don't you think we've taken our time to get to this point," "I know," Harm said, "But I want this to be perfect, I want to marry you and have children with you. And I don't want this relationship to be just about sex, I want to just hold you at night knowing that you're mine without doing it." Mac smiled at how considerate he was, "Harm, I want you to hold me at night and then some other nights to make love to me. And there will be some nights when you will just have to hold me, for reasons I can't do anything about. I love you Harm and I'm going to marry you." Harm flashed her his famous flyboy grin that was now all hers. "I love you," Harm said as he pulled her into his embrace. Then he moved out from under her and stood up. He reached down and picked her up into his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Harm's neck. He made the short trip to her bedroom and kicked the door shut.

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown D.C.

ZULU 0730

Harm's eyes opened and for a split second he had no idea where he was. But then he felt a warm body stirring next to him. And that was when he remembered where he was. He was at Mac's apartment, in her bed, in her life as her…her boyfriend. She was his and he was hers. He looked down at the beautiful Marine…his Marine sleeping beside him. He remembered everything they had discussed and what they did afterwards. He kissed her neck and ran his hand down her arm. She stirred and her eyes opened, she turned her head to look at Harm. He was propped up on his elbow the other hand was still on her arm gently massaging. "Mmmm, morning," Mac said sleepily. "Good morning, beautiful," Harm smiled. "How'd you sleep," Harm asked. "Best I have in a long time, Harm." Harm chuckled, "Me too. You're beautiful you know that." Mac rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow. She smiled. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "Your amazing Sarah, you fulfilled my deepest fantasies." "You have fantasies about me, flyboy?" "Oh, yea." He got a dreamy expression on his face. Mac giggled. Harm seemed embarrassed, "What like you have never fantasized about me before?" Mac laughed out loud, "Of course I have Harm and you have fulfilled most of my fantasies. Although a few are still left to be dealt with. But we can fix that." She smiled suggestively. Harm smiled deviously with one eyebrow raised.

"Ok, so what do you think you wanna do?" Mac asked as she lay back down. "Well, I was thinking that I could spend the day with a gorgeous Marine Colonel. What do you say? I was thinking we could go see a movie. Star Wars opens this weekend and the reviews are amazing." Mac smiled, "I'd love to go see a movie with a handsome, Navy Commander. I've wanted to see Star Wars, since I saw the scenes." "Great, ok then I'm going to go home, shower, change and then I'll come back here to pick you up. We can grab some lunch and then go see the movie. How's that sound?" "What you don't want to shower here with me?" Mac sounded insulted, but she was only teasing him. "Mac, you know that I want to, but you also know that if I stay we may not get as far as the shower." Mac laughed, "Ok, I guess I'll have to wait till tonight." Harm sat up and then stopped. She watched him, she scooted closer to him and propped herself up on her elbow the other hand went up to his back. "Harm…you okay?" "Yea. Sarah…" "Harm what is it," Mac asked concerned. He turned to see her sitting up behind him. He picked up her hand and intertwined their fingers. They both looked at their two hands joined. "Sarah, you don't have any regrets for doing what we did last night do you?" He asked a little unsure. Mac looked at him, "No Harm, I don't. I'm glad we did it. Why do you?" She sounded worried and Harm said, "No absolutely not. I couldn't be happier than I am right now. When you told me you loved me and when we made love last night, you made me the happiest man on earth." Mac smiled, "And you made me the happiest woman on earth, Harm. And I love you," Mac said. "I love you too, Ninjagurl." Harm dipped his head and his lips met hers. They broke apart both breathless, "Ok, I really got to get out of here so we can make it to the movie." 

Harm got up and went searching for his clothes. "Mac, where did you throw my shirt?" Harm asked. "Ummm, I think somewhere in that direction." She pointed to her left while she was making the bed. "Uhh, got it," Harm said. He found his pants, sneakers, and socks, but not the boxers. "Mac where are my boxers?" Mac who was now in a short, light blue bathrobe, "Ummm," she looked around and finally lifted up the covers and looked under the bed. She reached under and grabbed the boxers and tossed them at him. He caught them and smiled, "Thanks." "Sure," Mac said as she stood up. Harm finished getting dressed while Mac went into the kitchen to make some coffee. When Harm had finished getting dressed, he came out of the bedroom to find Mac standing in front of the window, sipping her cup of coffee and smiling.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She leaned back against him and cocked her head to the side revealing more skin to him. "Penny for your thoughts," he asked before his mouth went back to work on her neck. She giggled as his lips found a very tender spot right behind her ear. "Just thinking how wonderful it is to be yours and you mine." He chuckled. "Yea and we've only been together for…" "For 18 hours, 54 minutes, and 42 seconds," Mac finished for him. "How do you do that," Harm asked his voice filled with wonder. Mac set the cup of coffee down, turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he settled his hands on her hips. "It's a Marine thing," she said before her lips met his in a searing kiss. Harm broke the kiss and said, "Ok, I need to get out of here I need call my mom and tell her that I'm dating the woman of my dreams." Mac gave him a bright smile that melted his heart. "Yea, we should call Bud and Harriet. God only knows how long they've been waiting for this to happen." "Yea, I know." "Harm what are we going to do about the Admiral and regs." Mac asked suddenly worried. "We'll worry about that on Monday, right now let's just concentrate on our relationship. And we'll discuss it tomorrow with the Admiral. Ok?" Harm reassured her. "Ok," Mac said more calmly. So Harm picked up his keys and his wallet, kissed Mac once more and left. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 0930

Harm got home took a shower and changed. He put on a pair of black slacks, a black short sleeve t-shirt and a denim long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He made himself some coffee and breakfast. And then decided to call his mom. He dialed the number and his mom picked up. 

"Hey, Mom"

"Harm, dear it's so good to hear from you. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Mom everything is more then fine."

"Oh, well you are certainly happy about something, do tell."

"Well, Mom. You remember Mac right?"

"Of course, dear."

"Well, last night I told her that I loved her and she me."

"You did, oh sweetie, that's wonderful news! What changed our mind about getting your head out of your six."

"Well…." And Harm went on telling his mom the whole story.

"Sweetie, Frank and I are very happy for you and we want to come out for a visit. I'm going to check the flight schedule and get the first plane out there."

"Great, Mom. I can't wait to spend time with you. So that you can see my girlfriend again and to meet Sergei too."

"I'm looking forward to it Harm. I'll talk to you soon. Give Mac my love."

"I will Mom. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

Harm hung up and then went about packing an overnight bag along with his uniform for tomorrow so that he could spend the night at Mac's. 

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown D.C.

ZULU 1000

Mac had some coffee and breakfast and then picked up her clothes that had been thrown the night before. She then went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. When she got out she toweled off and then went about getting dressed. She put on a pair of tight denim jeans and a red and navy thick striped sleeveless shirt with a white outline. She walked into the living room and pressed the play button on the c-d player. She fixed her hair and was just finishing putting her make-up on when there was a knock on the door. She hurried to the door and opened it. Harm smiled at her and walked inside. She shut the door and turned to find Harm right behind her. Before she could get a word in his lips came crashing down on to hers. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his body, while her arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss deepened and Mac suddenly found herself between Harm and the door. She broke the kiss, "Hi."

"Hi," Harm said breathlessly. "Well there went the idea of lipstick," Mac laughed. Harm pushed himself off of her and she went into the bedroom to fix her make-up. "Ah, Mac, where can I put my bag?" Harm asked. "It's an overnight bag right? Umm, you can bring it into the bedroom." He walked into the bedroom and put the bag down. 

"You don't mind do you," He asked. Mac looked up, "No, not all Harm. I was actually going to call you and ask if you were spending the night tonight. And if you were, that you may want to pack a bag for tomorrow for work." He smiled and leaned against the doorframe as she finished getting ready. She grabbed her purse and a black leather jacket. She walked up to him, "Ok I'm all set. Where you taking me for lunch." "That's my marine always thinking about food. I am taking you to a pizza place so we can make it to the movie and we can pick up some dessert on the way home." "Sounds good up to the dessert. Because I already have dessert here for when we get back." Harm cocked an eyebrow and followed her out the door. They got down to the parking lot and walked to his car. They climbed in and Harm drove to the pizza place. 

Movies

Georgetown D.C.

ZULU 1100

They arrived at the movies and got out of the car. They walked side by side and Harm took Mac's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. They got their tickets and walked into the theatre. They theatre was already pretty full and more people were coming in. They got two seats in one of the back rows and sat down. They leaned back and talked quietly until the movie started. Harm put his arm around Mac's shoulders and she leaned into him. 2 ½ hours later…

ZULU 1330

The movie had ended and they were walking out of the theatre and to the car discussing the movie. Harm drove back to Mac's apartment. Mac unlocked her door and they walked inside. Mac took off her jacket and hit the play button in the c-d player and then joined Harm on the couch. Music filtered through the apartment. When Harm heard the first few words he stood up and held his hand out to Mac. She accepted and he pulled her to stand beside him. They walked out to another part of the living room and Harm wrapped Mac into his arms his chin on top or her head, and her arms around his neck. And they swayed to the music, as Harm started to sing softly along with the song.

_Sometimes it's hard, when rains pouring in_

_I used to worry what tomorrow would bring_

_Then you came along, changed my world around (You changed it)_

_You gave me something to believe in_

_When I'm upside down_

_And let me say I owe it all to you_

_And I wanna thank you (I wanna thank you)_

_For making the sun come shining through_

_Now that we're together everything can only get better (Get better and better)_

_Now that you're around me I swear I'm gunna love you forever (Forever and ever)_

_Now that we're together everything can only get better_

_You bring the sunshine to my life_

_If you should find (You should find)_

_You need someone to just turn it in my direction_

_And I'll do the same for you_

_And let me say from the bottom of my heart_

_I wanna thank you (I wanna thank you)_

_For making the sun come shining through_

_Now that we're together everything can only get better (Get better and better)_

_Now that you're around me I swear I'm gunna love you forever (Forever and ever)_

_Now that we're together (Together) everything can only get better_

_Now that you're around me I swear I'm gunna love you forever_

_You bring the sunshine to my life_

_Keep bringing (Keep on)_

_Keep bringing (Keep on)_

_Keep bringing the sunshine to me_

_Yea, yea, yea_

_Keep bringing (Keep on) Keep bringing (Keep on) Keep bringing _

_Your sunshine to me_

_And let me ask you girl where would I be, without you_

At those words Harm dipped Mac and then brought her back up and into his arms. 

_Right here (Right here)_

_Making the sun shine down on me_

_Now that we're together everything can only get better (Get better and better)_

_Now that you're around me I swear I'm gunna love you forever (Bring the sunshine, Bring the love in)_

_Now that we're together (Oh yea) everything can only get better (Bring it)_

_Keep bringing the sunshine to me_

_Now that you're around me I swear I'm gunna love you forever (Bring it, Keep bringing, Keep bringing the sunshine to me)_

_Bring it on (Keep bringing) Bring it on (Keep bringing) Bring it on Keep bringing the sunshine to me_

Bring it on (Keep bringing) Bring it on (Keep bringing) Keep on (Bringing the sunshine to me) 

"Harm that was amazingly sweet. Thank you." "You're my sunshine Sarah." And with that he hugged her tightly. She pulled back slightly, "I love you Harm." "And I you sweet thing." They both laughed at that comment. They walked over to the couch. Harm sat down and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Mac settled back against his chest. "Hey, Harm…" 

"Yea, baby." "Why did you call me sweet thing that day?" Mac asked. Harm chuckled. "Oh, god. Well, it was right after the Admiral's chair had fallen out form under me and I had whacked my head pretty hard. And umm… well when you walked in you weren't necessarily in marine greens." "Well, what was I wearing?" Mac asked. "A white spaghetti strap ball gown with a low neck and a slit up to your thigh. And you said 'Its' supposed to rain this afternoon. Perfect weather for making love.' And that's when I answered 'You outta know sweet thing.' Mac laughed out loud, "Oh, so that's what I would know and why you called me sweet thing." She laughed again. "Well, there's more." Mac looked at him curiously. "I was sitting on my couch and you came out of my bathroom dressed only in one of my towels. And I said 'Mac, what are you doing here?' And you replied as you walked over to me and sat next to me, 'Well a girl can get to much of a good thing so, I thought we could pick up from where we left off last night.' And you leaned forward and our lips were very close when you started saying my name and I said Mac and then all of a sudden I had a hand in my chest and Renee was staring at me. Boy was I ever in the doghouse after that. She kept asking me if I was in love you, and if you were my dream girl. Of course I was in love with you, and you were my dream girl, but I didn't tell her that and now I can tell you." "Ouch, you actually called out my name while you were kissing Renee. Oh she must've been furious." Her eyes were twinkling with laughter. "Yea and I could never look at my towels the same again, and that's not the end of it. You came into my office and you asked me to send Gunny to New Mexico and I agreed. As you were leaving I saw you in this tight black leather like strapless dress with a slit to your hip and it was showing off quite a bit of skin. And you waved at me as you were leaning against the door. God, you should've seen Bud's expression he said that I needed an MRI." They both laughed at that. 

"And that's why you were looking at me so strangely when I walked in really out of uniform." Harm fully embarrassed, "Yup. Well can you blame me?" "No, I can't." They laughed again. "Well, what about in Russia. If I recall I said, 'I'll wait in the bathroom while you change to your pajamas' And you said, 'What pajamas'. You had my mind reeling for a while there marine." She laughed and he joined in. "Well what about that night when we thought Webb had died. And I said, 'Do you mind if I strip it down.' Now I fully knew that I was talking about your pistol but from the look on your face and the way you said 'excuse me'. I knew it had come out wrong." "You better believe it Ninjagurl. Boy, were my dreams vivid that night." "Mine too, you know. If I remember correctly you were only clad in boxers." Harm chuckled, "Yes that's right. And that was the first night I called you Ninjagurl." "Yes it was, Harm. And that night we spent in the Appalachian Mountains when I started calling you flyboy and stickboy." He laughed, "Yes, you did. And I also got to carry you over my shoulder with your ass right next to my face." She smacked him in the chest, hard, "Ow," Harm yelped. "You deserved it." Mac said. 

"Do you remember when Harriet was giving birth to AJ in the Admiral's office?" Mac asked him. "Oh, God! How could I forget that?! Remember when Bud called my cell phone from the elevator and I handed the phone to Harriet, and she screamed, 'Bud where the hell are you?!?!' And then when that ambulance left with the wrong pregnant lady oh god I knew we were in trouble." "Yea and Mic didn't help matters." Mac laughed again. Harm laughed, "Yea and then the Admiral showed up, I will never forget the look on his face, when he saw Harriet on the floor." "Yea and then he helped deliver that little bundle of joy, that's our godson. Yea, and a short time later we were out on the steps of JAG making our deal." "Ah, yes the deal. So when is the five year deal up?" Harm asked her. "Well AJ is three years old so another two years, flyboy." "Mmm another two years is a long time, Mac, it could happen before that." "I know Harm, and I'm hoping it does. You'd make a great father." "And you'd make a great mother," Harm said. 

"Hey, do you remember when we had to dress like Gypsies in Moscow?" Harm asked remembering how Mac had looked in the Gypsy outfit. "Boy do I! I will never forget the look on your face when I came out of the wagon and said, 'Tell your fortune sailor.'" She laughed. "You were beautiful." Mac gave him a stern look. "Well, I mean you look beautiful in everything and anything that you wear I was just saying that in that outfit you looked beautiful." "Nice save, Commander." Harm breathed a sigh of relief. He had just gotten the life he wanted, finally together with the most beautiful woman who happened to be a Marine and the love of his life. He didn't need one POed Marine on his hands. 

"You wanna know something Mac." She looked at him, "Yea?" "Well during your trial when Brumby and I were in the Admiral's office. He had said that I, Bud and the Admiral were all a little bit in love with you. I think that is when it had clicked that I really did. I mean my mind knew it and kept telling me to get my head out of my six and tell you. But hearing the words made it click in my mind. You know? And then I told you at your engagement party. I wish I would've told you sooner, that could've been our engagement and we could've been married right now." "Harm we need to stop thinking could've and should've remember. We're now together where we should have been all along."  He said, "Yea, and when we're ready, I'm going to put a ring on that finger and we will have our own engagement party for the two of us. He looked at her with promise in her eyes. She silently agreed with him and both fell silent. "Ma do you remember when we were saying good-bye in my office when I was leaving to return to flight status. And you said why were you the only one crying." She looked up at him, "Yea." "You weren't the only one crying, Sarah. And I wanted to tell you how I felt but as you put it find the words." "I know Harm, I know." They fell silent and Mac broke the silence.

"Harm…" "Mmm." "Do you remember when we were in a fight and then you left on a case and Sturdgis and I were working together?" "Yea, he called me up and said how do you work with her. He told me you were having visions of the case you were working on. And I told him that those visions saved my life." She kissed his cheek. "Yea, and then later on we were in my office and he was badgering about why we couldn't get past this thing and move on. I remember getting up slamming the door and saying 'Because I'm in love with him.'" "You said that to him and he never told me?" Harm asked bewildered. "Well there's more. I sat down next to him and said 'Did I say that out loud?' And his answer was yes, you did. And I swore him to secrecy to never tell you or anyone else. We became good friends after that. And I warned him that if he let a word slip he would have a very angry marine on his six." Harm laughed, "I can imagine!" 

"We've been through a lot haven't we, Harm." "Yea we have. We've been to hell and back again. We've had a ton of laughs, smiles, tears, and angry words. But look at where we are now. It was all worth it in my opinion." "Mine too." She looked up at him and he kissed her lips softly. "Hmm, I could get used to this." "I already have Sarah I already have." She settled back against him. Her mind was creating all sorts of ideas on how to indulge Harm in the fantasies he had described earlier. She smiled. "Penny for your thoughts Colonel?" Harm's voice in her ear made her jump slightly. "You'll find out soon enough, Harm. But not yet." He pouted, '"Oh well, I'm sure it'll be worth the wait." He nipped at her ear before he pulled away and settled back into the couch. He suddenly found that she had moved from her previous position to sitting in his lap, straddling his hips. Harm opened his eyes and said, "You trying to tell me something Colonel." He had barely gotten the words out before her lips were on his. Harm's hands immediately went to her hips while her arms wound around his neck. Harm then somehow had switched positions so that Mac was lying on the couch squished between Harm's body and the cushions. The kisses had long since gotten steamier. And Harm had one hand tangled in Mac's hair the other was resting on her thigh. 

Harm knew that the couch was not going to be as comfortable as the bed, removed himself from his position, and stood up. He never broke the kiss, as he pulled Mac to her feet. "Where are we going," Mac asked against his lips still not breaking the kiss. "Where do you think, Mac." He said sarcastically into her lips. She smiled as Harm broke the kiss and his mouth found her neck. He trailed hot kisses all along her neck. They finally reached the door and all but fell into the room.

Mac awoke sometime later to find Harm not there next to her. "Harm…" she called out. No answer so she got out of bed and put on his gray US NAVY sweatshirt and walked into the living room. He was standing there looking out the window. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her chin on his shoulder. "Hey," he said softly, "Did I wake you?" "No, I just woke up because the warm body next to me was gone." She kissed his shoulder. "Sorry, I needed to call Sergei tell him I won't be home tonight and why." "I thought he had found an apartment." Mac said curious. "He did. He and I have been fixing it up, and there's still some work to be done. Couple more weeks of working on it and then he can move in." "Oh, sounds good." "Oh, by the way. When I went home earlier I called my mom and told her that we're together!" He said excitedly. "You did! What did she say?" Mac asked. "She was so happy she was giddy. She wants to come up and visit. She said the first plane they can get they'll be on it." Mac laughed, "I can't wait to see her again. And this time I'll be your girlfriend." She kissed his shoulder again. "Most definitely," he said. 

Ok, third chapter is done!!! I'm going to continue and make a few more chapters. Oh and it may take some time since I'm currently working on another story. Well R & R!!!! 


	4. Yes

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet… Okay everyone I changed chapter 3. They are not engaged yet. I want him to propose in the White House Rose Garden. So your going to have to wait and see!!! This chapter will get them engaged! Please R & R!!

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

Spoilers: Yeah Baby, Lifeline

Chapter 4: Yes…

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1000

3 months later

     Everyone had just returned from lunch and was getting back to work. Mac went into her office and sat down. While waiting for her computer to re-boot, she leaned back in her chair. _3 months,_ she thought. _We've been dating now for 3 months._ She couldn't believe that time had gone so fast for them. 

     Mac logged onto AOL to check her e-mail and noticed a letter from Tomcathunk7854. She opened the e-mail and it read:

To: ColonelMacKenzie@jaghq.marine.mil

From: Tomcathunk7854  (CommanderRabb@jaghq.navy.mil)

Hi beautiful,

     I'm helping Sergei finish up the apartment tonight and all day tomorrow. Only some minor details that need to be worked out or replaced. And then Sunday I'm helping him move in. But Sunday night, you should keep open for me and closed to everyone else. I am taking you to dinner and dancing. Semi-formal dress we're going to La Tours. Pick you up at 1900.

Love you—Harm

     Mac wrote back right away and sent the e-mail to Harm. She knew he was in court giving sentencing arguments and that he would be back soon. Mac then went back to work on typing up her reports for her last case. When she finished she got up and went to go make copies. Mac was copying the pages when Harm came walking up to her with Sturgis. 

     She turned around and said, "So what happened to the Lieutenant?" Harm was quick to answer, "Dishonorably discharged, forfeiture of pay, and is on probation for 5 years." "Well, congratulations Harm on getting the him. And Sturgis…" Sturgis cut her off, "The guy was guilty as hell, Mac. All the evidence pointed directly to him." Mac smiled and picked up her copies. She turned on her heel and went back to her office. She would give it to the Admiral first thing on Monday morning to sign. 

     Harm walked into his office and sat down and checked his e-mail. Hopefully Mac had e-mailed him. She had and he read:

To: CommanderRabb.com/JAG 

From: ColonelMacKenzie.com/JAG (Marinebabe27841)

Hi handsome,

     Sunday night was open and is now closed for you. Have fun and be careful this weekend. Harriet and I are spending time this weekend doing a girl's weekend out with baby AJ. Saturday we're getting a massage, a facial, a manicure, and our hair done. And on Sunday we're going shopping. So don't worry about me, you go and do your male bonding thing with your brother, and Harriet, Baby AJ and I are doing our own thing. I'll be ready and waiting for you sailor, Sunday night.

Love you—Mac

     Harm leaned back in his chair and smiled. She had no idea what was going to happen on Sunday night. Nor did she know that he had received a package from his mother on express mail. Sunday night had to be perfect!

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown D.C.

ZULU 2100

     Mac sat on the floor of her apartment folding laundry and watching TV. Mac put away her laundry and flopped down onto the couch. Mac was watching commercial after commercial and soon she fell asleep. She awoke at 2130 to the phone ringing. She jerked awake and got up to answer the phone. "Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie." "Hey, Mac it's Harriet." "Hey Harriet, what's up?" "I'm just confirming our plans for tomorrow." "We're still on," Mac said with a smile. "Great. Oh, is it okay if we take my van, because it has the car seat and everything?" "Fine with me and on Sunday we'll have extra room from our shopping spree." Harriet laughed, "Ok, well we'll be by at 0900 tomorrow." "Ok, bye Harriet." And Mac hung up the phone and resumed her position on the couch. 

     Mac flipped thru channels and finally settled on a rerun of Friends. At 2200 she watched the 10 o' clock news for a while. And at 2245 turned it off, got ready for bed and crawled between the sheets. 

     Half an hour later, Mac was still staring at the ceiling. The past 3 weeks she had either been at Harm's apartment or he at hers. She missed the warm body of Harm next to her. She hadn't realized till now that she was attached to sleeping next to him and now that she wasn't it didn't feel right. Her internal clock said it was 2315. Harm should be back at his apartment by now. 

     She reached over, picked up the phone, and dialed his number. 

Harm's Apartment

     Harm and Sergei had been back for a while. And were so tired that they had literally almost fell into bed. Now that Harm was in bed he couldn't go to sleep. He lay looking up at his ceiling and listening to his brother's snores. He missed holding Mac in his arms. A second later the phone rang. Harm looked at the alarm clock, shrugged and picked up the phone. "Hello." "Hi there," Mac said. Harm smiled, "I was just thinking about you." "Me too. How'd it go tonight?" "Well, since we only had a couple of hours, we didn't get too far, but tomorrow we should finish. And Sunday, we should fill the SUV and bring it to his apartment. I'll help him unpack, but I'm leaving early so I can get a few hours of sleep, and get ready for our date." Mac smiled, "Yea, I can't wait. Have fun tomorrow and I'll talk to you tomorrow night." "Ok, ninjagirl. I love you." "Love you too Harm. Bye" Harm hung up the phone and finally fell asleep.

     Mac hung up the phone, rolled over, and fell asleep. 

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown D.C. 

ZULU 0855

     Mac was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when there was a knock on her door. She walked into the living room and opened the door. Harriet was standing there holding little AJ. Mac smiled, "Hi Harriet. Come on in." Harriet stepped in and right away little AJ reached for Aun Mac. Mac picked the little boy up and settled him on her hip. He wrapped his little arms around her neck and hugged her as tight as he could. Mac kissed the top of his head and AJ kissed Mac on the nose. Mac and Harriet laughed, "I'm all set let me just grab my purse." She didn't need a jacket, because it was warm out today. Mac was dressed comfortably for her day of pampering and so was Harriet. She grabbed her purse and they went out the door. 

     Harriet buckled little AJ into his car seat in the van. Harriet drove to the salon and day spa. 

     They spent several hours getting pampered. It was 1:30 when they emerged from the building. They decided to go to lunch and they drove to a local restaurant. They were sitting at a table after their drinks had arrived and they had ordered. Little AJ was coloring intently and wasn't paying any attention to Harriet or Mac. 

     Mac was smiling and Harriet said, "I'm glad to see you and Harm so happy. Everyone has been waiting for this to happen for a long time and I'm sure you and Harm have been waiting for a long time too." "Yea, we have. It took us so long to get to this point," Mac said. Harriet smiled Mac had the exact same look on her face when she was dating her Bud. "So are you guys thinking about making it permanent?" "Well, when he told me that he loved me he said that he would make it forever. And we talked about children the other day." Mac laughed. Harriet gave her a quizzical look. "Oh, well on the day that you gave birth to AJ, I was feeling slightly down and Harm made me a deal." "A deal?" Harriet asked thoroughly interested in what Mac was saying. "A deal that said in five years if neither of us were in a relationship we would go halves on a kid." Harriet looked stunned before she burst out in giggles and Mac joined in. When the giggles had subsided Mac said, "If I recall correctly he said 'With your looks and my brains he'll be perfect' and I said 'Well what if she has your looks and my brains'. And he said 'that can work to. What do you say?' I told him not to make a promise he couldn't keep and he said that he hadn't yet and we shook on it." "Oh my gosh. Harm has come up with some pretty wacky ideas but that one was a doozy!" "I know, but I loved him even more that day after we made the deal. If that's possible!" Mac laughed again as the food arrived. 

     Harriet looked at Mac, "Mac I don't know if I'm out of line here or not. But, at your engagement party last year, you and Harm spent a lot of time out on the Admiral's porch. Can I ask what you two were doing or talking about?" Mac looked at her friend, "No Harriet your not out of line. We talked about a lot of things actually. When we first met, some of our cases, our fights, when I left JAG and came back, when he left JAG and came back, when we were in Russia and the Appalachian mountains, Australia, our deal. Why he backed away and then he told me that during my trial that Mic had said that some people at JAG were in love with me. And I asked him what he wanted, and he said to never lose me. And that I went to Mic too quickly and I was agreeing with him. Then he told me 'Mac you'll have someone who'll always love you' and I told him 'And you have somebody that loves you'. And we kissed, and after I told him that we were getting too good at saying good-bye. And now Mic is gone, I'm over it. And I have the man of my dreams." 

     "Oh, Mac that is the most romantic story. You two are like a good romance novel and now your opening a new chapter." Mac smiled, "Thanks Harriet." "So when do you think he's going to pop the question?" "Oh gosh, I don't know. I mean this weekend he's helping Segei move into his new apartment and on Sunday night he's taking me to La Tours for dinner and dancing." Harriet's eyes grew wide as she realized what Harm might be up to, but she kept her mouth shut. "Well if he's taking you for dinner and dancing you must have a killer dress!" "Actually, I was hoping we could find an awesome dress tomorrow on our shopping spree." "Well don't you worry, we'll find a dress that'll knock his socks off." The two laughed out loud. They paid the check and went out to the car and strapped AJ in. Harriet drove back to Mac's apartment. AJ had fallen asleep in the car so Harriet carried him up to Mac's apartment. They laid him on Mac's bed and quietly went back out into the living room. 

     They chatted about this and that and listened to some music. About an hour later little AJ woke up and Harriet and AJ left and said they would be back at 0900 tomorrow morning.

Sergei's Apartment

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1500

     Harm and Sergei were just finishing up the last touches in the kitchen.  Harm slid out from under the kitchen sink and Sergei offered him a hand up. "Well, that's it," Harm said wiping his hands off. "Looks like it. Thank you for all of your help, brother." "Not a problem," Harm clapped Sergei on the back. "You ready to head back?" Harm asked. Sergei nodded and they headed out and back to Harm's apartment. Harm showered and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a navy long sleeve ribbed shirt. He passed Sergei who was headed to the bathroom to shower, while Harm went into the kitchen to whip up something to eat. 

     At 1630 Harm told Sergei that he was going to go and see Mac. He arrived at Mac's apartment at 1700.

Mac's Apartment

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1700

     Mac was curled up on her couch watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Mac got up slowly and walked towards the door. She looked through the peephole. She was surprised to see Harm standing there. She opened the door, "Hey, why didn't you use your key?" She said before she kissed him. When they broke for air, "Because I didn't want to." He said sliding his hands down to her hips. "Unh huh," she said smiling.

     They walked over to the couch and sat down. She leaned back against his chest. "Did you guys finish?" "Yea, he can move in tomorrow. And then we have our date tomorrow night." "Yea, 1900 on the dot." 

     They sat there just enjoying being in the other's arms while they watched a movie. When it finished Harm looked down to the sleeping marine in his arms. Harm picked Mac up and carried her into her bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the sheets up and around her. He kissed her forehead, and brushed some hair off her forehead. He loved watching her sleep she looked like an angel. He carefully got up so that the bed wouldn't shift too much.

     Mac felt him get up and reached for his hand. At her touch he turned to see her awake. "Where, you going sailor?" "You were sleeping, and you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you." "You're not staying," she asked. Harm smiled at her and quickly stripped to his boxers and crawled in beside her. He spooned up next to her pulling her back against his chest and the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown D.C. 

ZULU 0730

     Mac awoke in Harm's embrace and she snuggled deeper under the covers. Harm felt her stir and opened his eyes to look at her. "Morning." Mac said smiling. "Morning," Harm said stifling a yawn. "I wish I could stay here all day but I got to get going, Harriet's coming at 0900 and you have to go help Sergei move." "I know," Harm said before kissing her. She broke the kiss and got up and was headed toward the bathroom. Harm didn't waste time and hurried after her.

     Mac was finishing getting dressed and Harm was making coffee in the kitchen. She put on her make-up and met Harm in the kitchen. It was later then she thought it was, she and Harm had spent too much time in the shower and her internal clock was still a little haywire. Harm turned to see her enter the kitchen and handed her a cup of coffee. Harm took a sip of coffee and said, "When is Harriet picking you up?" "0900." Mac said into her mug. "Ohh, well in that case she'll be here soon." 

     There was a knock on the door, and Mac and Harm both laughed. Mac pushed herself up and off the counter and walked over to the door. She opened the door and Harriet was standing there with Little AJ on her hip. "Morning, Mac." "Morning, Harriet. Come on in. We were just saying Harriet should be here any minute." Mac had barely finished when little AJ had flung himself at her legs, hugging her as tight as he could. "Oh," Mac was slightly surprised. She put her cup down and picked him up. Harm came around the corner and AJ began to squirm in Mac's arms wanting down to go see 'Unca Harm'. 

     Mac set him in down and he ran right to Harm's outstretched arms giggling as Harm swung him around. Harriet and Mac watched the two together. Harm was still holding little AJ when he said, "So what are you two lovely ladies up to today?" "We are going to the mall to do some shopping, mover boy." Mac said her eyes twinkling. "Well you two gals have fun and be careful." "We will," Mac said as she walked over to him. Gave him a quick kiss and took baby AJ from him. They all walked out together and separated at the cars. Harriet and Mac to Harriet's van and Harm to his corvette. 

At the Mall

ZULU 1030

     Harriet and Mac had gone into several dress stores and still didn't have the right dress for Mac. They had gone into other stores and had some fun trying stuff on and buying some stuff too. They went to another dress store and still found nothing. Mac was wondering if they were going to be able to find anything. 

     They shopped for a few more hours and stopped for lunch. After lunch they went into another dress store. And found the perfect dress for Mac. It was black, that was sleeveless that ended in spaghetti straps at the top of her shoulders, it was cut to be just above her knee, and had a loose rounded neck. And the dress twirled slightly when Mac turned. Mac absolutely loved it when she saw it and Harriet knew it was for her. It looked amazing on her. It was romantic yet stunning, and it was the perfect dress to make Harm drool. 

     They paid for the dress and a black pair of strappy sandals with a high heel. They brought all of their purchases back to the van and drove back to Mac's apartment.

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown D.C.

ZULU 1600

     Little AJ was exhausted and had fallen asleep in the car. They brought him up and laid him down on Mac's bed. While he was sleeping, Mac laid out what she was going to wear. Harriet helped her pick a pair of earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. Then they fidgeted with Mac's hair and decided on leaving it down to bounce around her face. Harriet helped Mac pick the right make-up. And by the time they were finished little AJ had woken up. Mac hugged Harriet and said, "Thank you for everything." "Your welcome, and remember Bud and I are always here for you and Harm." "Thanks Harriet and that goes both ways." The two young women smiled at each other and Harriet left so Mac could take a quick nap and then start getting ready for tonight. 

     Mac lay down on her bed and took a quick nap just to refresh herself. And at 1700 she woke up and took a long hot shower. She toweled off, shaved, and then started to get dressed. She slipped into the black dress over her nylons and panties. She slipped into the new black strappy sandals. And then started drying her hair. She applied her make-up, she put on some of the perfume that Harm had given her for Christmas and took a long look at her reflection. Her hair bounced around her face just like she liked it to, the dress fit perfectly and hugged all of her curves. She looked amazing and she took a deep breath and picked up her black purse and shawl. Harm would be here any minute, she thought as she made sure she had everything. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1600

    Harm and Sergei had finished moving all of Sergei's stuff to his apartment and now Harm stepped into his apartment. He took a nice long nap and then took a shower. He shaved and splashed on the cologne that he knew Mac loved. He dressed in black slacks, a blue dress shirt and a black suit jacket. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. He reached into the top dresser drawer and pulled out the small black velvet box and opened it. Inside cushioned between velvet was a ring, the ring Harm was going to propose with to Mac in a matter of hours. He quickly ran through what he was going to say to her. The phone ringing interrupted his thoughts.

     "Rabb," he said into the phone.

     Webb's voice could be heard, "Ok Rabb Operation Engagement is all set. You just make sure you get Mac to the spot where you first met her in the Rose Garden. There will be just enough light to see and the speakers are set up with the songs you wanted." "Thanks, Clay." "No problem, but get her there on time." And with that Webb hung up. 

     Harm picked up his keys and his wallet. He locked his apartment and walked down to his corvette. He got in and picked up the dozen red roses that he had ordered. He arrived at Mac's apartment at 1855. He got out of his car and carried the roses up to her apartment. He knocked.

      Mac heard the knock and came out of her bedroom. She went to the door and opened it. Harm looked up as the door opened. He felt his jaw drop at the sight of her. She looked amazing and he recognized the perfume she was wearing as the one he had given her for Christmas. Harm blinked twice and looked her in the eye. She was taking in his appearance before her eyes met his. He walked in and held the roses out to her. She smiled and lightly touched the petals with her fingertips, "Thank you, Harm. They're beautiful." "You are beautiful. You look amazing Sarah." "Thank you, you look amazingly handsome yourself." She walked into the kitchen and put the roses in a vase and set them on the dining room table. 

     She walked over to him and kissed lovingly, "Thank you." "Your welcome. We should get going we don't want to be late." They walked out of her apartment and down to the parking lot. Harm's arm was locked around Mac's waist. He opened the door to the corvette and she got in. He got in on his side and pulled out of the parking lot and drove to La Tours.

La Tours

ZULU 1915

     Harm and Mac were lead to a table and they sat down. They looked at a menu as a bottle of sparkling cider was poured for the both of them. Mac smiled at Harm silently thanking him. They ordered and after the waiter left Harm raised his glass to Mac's. "To us for eternity." He said locking gazes with her. She nodded, "For eternity." They clinked the glasses together and took a sip. Harm was sitting across from her and he picked up her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. They both looked at them for a long minute, "That looks so right." Mac whispered to Harm. Harm who knew exactly what she was talking about said, "I know." 

     They started talking about other things when there meals arrived. They shared dessert and Harm paid the bill. Harm looked down at his watch, "Now on to the dancing." Mac stood up with her purse and shawl and walked with Harm out of the restaurant. While Harm was driving to the White House Rose Garden Mac was persistent on knowing where they were going. But Harm kept his mouth shut. He was starting to get slightly nervous. They drove into the parking lot and Harm spoke quietly to the guard. The guard nodded and let him through. Mac had no idea what was going on. Finally he parked the car got out and went to get the door for Mac.

     They walked for a little ways and then Harm stopped. He turned to look at her, "Sarah, do you know where we are?" Mac was beginning to realize where they were going and now she looked around her and noticed they were standing in the exact spot where she shook Harmon Rabb Jr.'s hand for the first time. She nodded and suddenly lights nestled in the bushes came on illuminating where they stood. And music softly flowed into the night as Harmon Rabb took the woman he loved into his arms and softly started singing the words to her.

Yeeeaaa, Mmhhmm 

_Dancing in the dark_

_Middle of the night_

_Taking your heart and holding it tight_

_Emotional touch, touching my skin_

_And asking you to do what you've been doing all over again_

_Oohh, It's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love _

_Just does something to me _

_It sends a shock right through me _

_I can't get enough _

_And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under _

_Ooohhh, It's your love _

_Better than I was_

_More than I am_

_And all of this happened by taking your hand_

_And who I am now, is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

_Oohh, It's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_(Ooohhh)_

_And if you ask me why I've changed_

_All I got to do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love_

_Just does something to me_

_Sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under_

_Ooohhh, It's your love _

_(Ooooooohhhhhhh, baby)_

_(Oh, ooohh whoa)_

_Oh, It's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_Just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_(Oohh) And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under_

_Ooohhh, It's your love_

_It's your love_

_It's your love_

     As the last strands of music faded Harm took Mac's hands and led her to the bench. He sat down next to her and began.

     "Sarah you had me from hello. You took my heart and held it tight and never let go. You never gave up on me, on us. When I shook your hand that day it was fate that brought us together. We became friends, and before I knew it I was falling in love with you. I would see visions of you every waking and non-waking moment. I fell in love with you more and more each day. All of my past relationships didn't work out because I wasn't with the one that I wanted, needed to be with. Every woman sensed it and knew they would never get me to settle down, I knew that none of them would get me to settle down. Because I knew that you were the one, my soul mate, my partner and love of my life. I knew I wanted you to have my children and grow old with you. I love you more than anything else in this world. You're my life Sarah. You make me want to get up in the morning just to see your smile. I would do anything for you, just so you would be happy. You have always been there for me and I want to make it so that no one can ever take you from me again, know that nothing can come between us ever, for now, and eternity. I live and breathe around you and I want to spend eternity with you. I love you Sarah Catherine MacKenzie and you would make me the happiest man on earth if you would marry me?" He got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out the small black velvet box and opened it to reveal the most gorgeous engagement ring. It was an antique gold band that had been polished to shine and had a large diamond in the center with three smaller diamonds on either side. 

     Tears flowed freely down Sarah MacKenzie's cheeks. Her gaze locked with Harm's as she touched the ring with her fingertips. Mac took a deep breath and at exactly 9:01 (2101) Mac gave him her answer, "Yes, Harmon Rabb Jr., yes." Harm's smile could have lit up the world as he took the ring from the box. "This ring has 3 sets of initials engraved on the inside. This ring was first given to my grandmother Sarah by my grandfather Peter. There is a P and an S and the date they were engaged. The next set of initials is H and T for my dad and my mom and the date they were engaged. The final set of initials is an H and an S and today's date, April 24, 2002." Mac's hand flew to her mouth, touched by the story. More tears flowed down her cheeks as Harm slid the ring on to her left hand ring finger. "Perfect fit. I knew it would be. My mother shipped this to me when I called her the other day. She said that she knew I was ready to settle down and be with the woman I loved more than anything. And before I knew it I had the ring in my hand taking it to the jewelers and having them put the third engraving on it." A few silent tears had slipped down Harmon Rabb's cheeks as he said this to her.

     He scooped Mac up and into his arms and swung her around once. When he put her down he gently thumbed away her tears and brought her back into his arms. He squeezed her tight as she buried her head into his chest. Music filtered through the dark for the second time that night as Harm started to sing softly to his fiancée.

Ask me much you mean to me 

_And I wouldn't even know, where to start_

_Ask if this love runs deep in me_

_And you won't find a deeper love in any heart_

_You could say you could live one day without me_

_You could say all of your thoughts are about me_

_You could think no other love could be as strong_

_But; you'd be wrong_

_You'd be wrong_

     Mac recognized the song and started singing softly. The two lovers voices blended together with the female singing voice.

If you say that you love me 

_More than anybody_

_Then anyone's ever been loved before_

_As much as you love me_

_Baby, I'll still love you…_

_Baby, I'll still love you more_

_I'll still love you more_

_Ask me just what I'd do for you_

_And I'd tell you I would do anything_

_Ask if this heart beats true for you_

_And I'll show you a truer heart could never be_

_You could say there's not a star that you won't bring me_

_You could say there'll be no day that you won't need me_

_You could think no other love could last as long_

_But; you'd be wrong_

_You'd be wrong_

_If you say that you love me_

_More than anybody_

_Then anyone's ever been loved before_

_As much as you love me_

_Baby, I'll still love you…_

_Baby, I'll still love you more_

_And for every kiss, I'll kiss you back a hundred times_

_And for everything you do, I'll just do more_

_And for all the love you give, I'll give you so much back you'll see_

_I got so much love for you, inside_

_If you say that you love me_

_More than anybody_

_Then anyone's ever been loved before_

_No matter how much you love me_

_Baby, I'll still love you…_

_Baby, I'll still love you more_

_I'll still love you more_

_Yea, baby_

The song ended and Harm looked down into Mac's eyes. She met his gaze and he captured her lips in a kiss. The kiss was full of passion and love, not lust and desire. They broke for air both breathless. He hugged her tightly and they turned and started walking. Harm picked one of the red White House roses and handed it to her. He tightened his hold on her waist as they walked away.

     Clayton Webb, who went unnoticed in the trees silently, watched his two friends walk off together. A silent tear slid down his cheek as he witnessed, the proposal of Harmon David Rabb Jr. and Sarah Catherine MacKenzie!!!

_It's Your Love_; Performed by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

_I'll Still Love You More; _Performed by Trisha Yearwood

     There's more to come. Yes, something will happen in the next chapter or rather someone!!! But, I'm not telling who! Stay tuned Chapter 5 will be updated soon!!! Please read and review!! 

     Oh, yea and listen I know that it seems a little too romantic. I know. But something is going to happen in the next chapter oopps sorry someone. Give me some reviews and the fifth chapter will be up in no time!!!


	5. 

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354

PG-13 (for language and brief fighting)

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet… I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. This is the chapter when someone unexpected will show…

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

Spoilers: Season 7, before Tribunal. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 0600

     Harm slowly opened his eyes blinking in the early morning sunlight filtering through the window in his bedroom. Harm remembered everything from the previous night. 

     He had driven them back to his apartment and when they got in the elevator nothing could have pried them apart. His lips were glued to hers and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The elevator came to a halt outside of Harm's apartment. Only then did they break the kiss. They moved toward the door of his apartment and Harm fumbled with the lock. He opened the door and they walked in. Harm flipped the switch and he turned to find Mac right behind him. Before she could say a word his lips were on hers and they were swiftly moving to the bedroom. 

     Harm smiled and tightened his hold on his Marine. Mac stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes and blinked in the sunlight. Harm remembered part of a song he had heard the other day and started to sing softly to her.

Good morning beautiful How was your night Mine was wonderful with you by my side When I open my eyes, see your sweet face It's a good morning beautiful day      Mac smiled, "Morning. That was sweet Harm." Her voice was still soft with sleep. "Morning, sweetie." He said before he kissed her lips softly. "Mmmm," Mac whispered as she snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest. Her left hand drew lazy circles on his chest, the engagement ring glinting and glittering in the sunlight. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. They both looked at the ring on her finger that resembled the promise of them getting married. Mac smiled, "You feel up to a run?" "Yea," Harm said before they both got up and changed into shorts and tank tops.      They jogged out into the sunshine and jogged to the park that was near his apartment. They stretched and began a light jog around the path. After jogging a couple of laps they stepped it up so they were both running. They ran flat out for the next 30 minutes. Finally Mac stopped and dropped to the grass lying on her back breathing hard. Harm dropped down next to her his breathing labored. Once they had regained control of their breathing Harm said, "We should probably head back. We have to shower and get dressed and then there could be some traffic on the beltway." "Yea, let's go." Harm got up and held his hand out to Mac who took it and he pulled her up. They walked back to his apartment.      Harm unlocked the door and they walked in and straight to the shower. They showered and then started getting there uniforms on. Harm in summer dress whites and Mac in Marine khakis for the warmer months. Mac had finished her hair and was doing her make-up when the phone rang. She heard Harm's voice. She finished and walked into the kitchen when Harm was hanging up the phone. "Who was that," Mac asked as Harm handed her a cup of coffee. "Sturgis, his car won't start. And Bobbey is going to pick him up and drop him off at JAG. He called so that we could tell the Admiral that he will be a little late." "Oh," she took a sip of coffee and looked down.      Harm noticed and cupped her chin with his hand, "Sarah, are you okay?" Mac looked up her eyes meeting his, "Yea, just thinking." "About?" "How wonderful it is to be engaged to you. And to be loved by you." He smiled as he took her mug and set it down next to his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Sarah, I love you. I will always love you. You made me the happiest man in the world again last night when you accepted my proposal." Mac smiled up at him, "I love you too." He kissed her lips softly. They were both breathless when they broke the kiss.      Harm looked at his watch, "We got to get going. We don't want to be late to tell the Admiral our news." Mac smiled at him as she picked up her briefcase and cover and he did likewise. They walked out of his apartment and down to his corvette. They got in and Harm drove to JAG headquarters. 

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 0900

     Harm and Mac stepped off of the elevator and walked through the JAG bullpen nodding to various people. Mac kept her left hand hidden so as not to show the ring. Mac went into her office and Harm to his. They checked their messages, picked up a pad and walked into a conference room for the usual Monday morning staff meeting. The Admiral walked in as everyone was milling around sipping coffee or munching on a pastry. Harm and Mac walked over to him, "Good morning, Admiral." "Morning Colonel, Commander," the Admiral said smiling. "Sir, Would you have a minute to discuss something with us after the staff meeting." The Admiral considered them for a moment, "Alright. Come by after the staff meeting." They smiled, "Thank you sir." Everyone took their seats and was assigned new cases. Harm was prosecution to a dereliction of duty case defense council was Lt. Singer. Mac was assigned defense council to a sexual harassment case with Sturgis as the prosecution. Once everyone was assigned there new cases the Admiral dismissed them. 

     Mac and Harm went to their offices and put the files on their desks. They emerged and walked toward the Admiral's office. They stopped at Tiner's desk and said, "Tiner the Admiral is expecting us." "Go on in Colonel, Commander." They nodded to him and Harm knocked on the door. "Enter," came the gruff response. Harm opened the door and they walked in and stood at attention. "At ease, have a seat." Harm and Mac sat in the chairs in front of the Admiral's desk. 

     The Admiral put his papers and glasses aside and clasped his hands and looked at the pair. "What can I do for you?" Harm and Mac looked at each other. "Well, sir, we have some news." "News?" The Admiral asked quirking an eyebrow. "Uh, yes sir. Well, as you know the Colonel and I have been dating for the last three months now." The Admiral nodded and Harm continued. "Last night I took the Colonel to where we first met and I proposed to her. And at 9:01 last night she accepted." Harm took Mac's hand in his and waited for the Admiral to say something.  

     The Admiral smiled wide as he got up and went around his desk. Harm and Mac stood up as he said, "Congratulations Harm, Mac." He shook Harm's hand and patted him on the back and kissed Mac's cheek. "Thank you sir," the two said at the same time. The Admiral leaned against his desk, "I and a lot of people have been waiting a long time for this. Heck there's an office pool that has reached great heights." He laughed at Harm and Mac's stunned expressions and then turned professional again. "Now we need to talk. You two are the best damn JAG team that we've had in awhile. I knew this day would come and I am prepared to use Admiral's privilege." At the confused looks on the two senior officers faces the Admiral continued, "Admiral's privilege can keep you two both working at JAG as partners, even under the current circumstances. You will have to keep your relationship professional in the office and still do your job. I will send out letters to the Secnav giving him the information and my Admiral's privilege decision. That should meet your satisfaction and answer all of your questions."

     Harm and Mac couldn't be happier. Their smiles were evident on their faces, "Thank you sir. This means a lot to us." The Admiral nodded, "Does anyone in the office know yet?" "No sir. We came to talk to you first." The Admiral smiled, "Well what are you waiting for. C'mon." They were ushered out the door and toward the bullpen. Tiner who followed stopped next to the Admiral and yelled, "Attention on deck." Everyone in the bullpen dropped what they were doing and became silent, standing at attention facing the Admiral. 

     "At ease. Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie have some news that they would like to share with us. So, I'm going to stop talking and turn it over to them. Colonel, Commander." Everyone turned to look at them. Harm cleared his throat, "Well, as you know the Colonel and I have been dating for 3 months now and uhh…" Mac continued for him, "And at exactly 2100 last night the Commander asked me to marry him. And at 2101 I said yes." Everyone smiled brightly and clapped. Many people came forward to congratulate them. Harriet came up to Mac and hugged her tight, while Sturgis came up to Harm and shook his hand and hugged him. Harriet moved to Harm and hugged him and kissed his cheek while Sturgis hugged Mac and kissed her cheek. 

     Harriet stood next to Mac and a few other women and they were admiring the engagement ring and everyone listened as Mac and Harm related the story of the ring. "So Colonel where did the Commander propose," Sturgis asked. Mac smiled, "He proposed in the exact spot where we met. And I don't know how he got us in there or how he got two songs to play while we were there but it was still sweet." "Oh, how romantic," Harriet gushed. Sturgis looked to Harm a question in his eyes Harm said, "Well I had a little help from a friend." Mac's eyes grew wide as she thought about who could get them in there and who could get music to play and one name came to mind: Webb. The Admiral stopped any further conversation, "Okay people back to work."

     Everyone turned back to his or her desks or offices. Mac went to her office and fished out the file from her last case so that she could bring it to the Admiral to sign. She sat down at her desk and was just looking through the file checking to make sure everything was there when there was a knock on her door. Mac looked up to see Lt. Singer standing in her doorway. "Lieutenant." Lt. Singer walked in to the office at a nod from Mac and her eyes were moving all over the room. Mac looked at her, "Is there something I can help you with Lieutenant?" "Yes, ma'm. I was wondering if I could borrow the DOD of Lieutenant j.g. Burrows file." "Sure, Lieutenant. Umm you are going to have to ask Harriet for it she was making copies for JAG." Singer nodded but did not leave and continued to look over the office. Mac noticed and was getting irritated, "Anything else, Lieutenant," Mac said through gritted teeth.

     Finally Singer focused on Mac. "Oh, I'm sorry Ma'm. I was just thinking how my things would look in this office." Mac blinked and took a deep breath to control herself, "Excuse me." "Oh, it hasn't fully sunk in yet. Well, I know that since you and the Commander are getting married one of you has to leave due to regulations and all. And I figured that you would be the most likely candidate." Mac opened her mouth to speak but the Lieutenant wasn't finished, "I also figured that Harm would stay here since he is one of the best. I mean he's probably just marrying you to get to what he wants. With you out of the way he can be the top gun again without sharing the spotlight. But that's where he's wrong. Because I will beat him to everything including being the JAG." Mac was visibly seething with anger. Not wanting to make a scene she said through gritted teeth, "Lieutenant I suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself for starters. Second to never assume anything. And third to butt out of people's business. Am I understood?" Mac was thankful that the door was shut, for she had raised her voice with every word.

     Singer glared at her and Mac glared back in full marine-mode. "Yes, ma'm." Singer turned on her heel opened the door, walked out slamming the door behind her. Mac sat down hard in her seat she couldn't believe that Lt. Singer would go as low as that. She knew she could be a bitch but this was just another sleazy way for her to get to the top. That's twice that she tried to make people's blood boil. Once to Harriet and now to her. 

Harm's Office 

     Sturgis entered Harm's office, "So buddy you finally did it." Harm looked up as Sturgis sat in a chair in front of his desk, "Yes I did." "I'm happy for you buddy. You and Mac deserve each other." "Thanks Sturgis." "So you called your mom yet?" "No, Mac and I are letting family know at lunch." "Oh." They saw Singer enter Mac's office and saw Mac getting visibly angrier. They saw her talking or maybe yelling at the Lieutenant. They both winced as the door slammed and saw Mac sit down in her chair. She looked very upset. "Ouch," Sturgis said grimacing. "I wonder what Singer said to get Mac so upset. I'll find out later." "Yea. Well, I better get back to my office before the Admiral finds me gone." Harm laughed, "Yea, See ya later." 

     Mac took some deep breaths and had finally calmed herself down. She grabbed her file and walked out of her office. She glared at Lt. Singer as she passed her and went to the Admiral's office. Tiner wasn't at his desk so she knocked on the door. "Enter." Mac opened the door, walked in and stood at attention. The Admiral looked up, "At ease Colonel. Have a seat. What can I do for you?" Mac sat down and handed him the file, "My last case needs your signature to go on record, sir." "Mmm," the Admiral murmured and signed the papers. He handed the file back to Mac and then did he notice that she looked slightly angry. "Is something Colonel?" "No sir." The Admiral gave her a look. "Nothing I can't handle sir." "Alright. Dismissed." Mac stood up at attention, "Aye Aye, sir." She turned on her heel and walked out of the office. 

     Back in the bullpen she handed the file to Harriet, who would copy it and file the hard copy and give her a copy. She walked back to her office and stopped at Harm's. She knocked and waited for him to say enter. She opened the door and poked her head in, "Hey." Harm looked up from the file on his desk, "Hey. C'mon in." She opened the door wider, walked in, and shut the door behind her. He noticed her expression, "Hey, you okay?" Mac sat down in a chair and didn't look at him, as she said, "No." Harm got up and came around his desk to kneel in front of her. He cupped her chin with his hand, "Sarah what's wrong baby?" Mac looked at him and took a deep breath, "Lt. Singer said something to me that really bothered me." "What did she say?" 

     "She was mentally measuring curtains for my office. And said that since we were getting married that I would be the most likely candidate to leave. And that you were only marrying me so that I would be out of the way. And you would be top gun again without having to share the spotlight. And then she said that that was not going to happen and that she would beat you to everything including being the JAG," Mac finished and dropped her gaze to her lap. Harm cupped her chin again, "Sarah listen to me. The Admiral has assured us that neither of us will leave JAG and we will continue to be partners. Second, I love you more than anything or anyone in this world. You are my first and only priority. I don't care about being top gun. In fact, I love sharing the spot light with you. And it also looks like we're going to have to make room for Sturgis as well. And believe me she will not beat you or me at anything. She is still a junior officer and we have years of experience beyond her. You or I will get the JAG name before she even gets to full Commander. I love you Sarah and I will always love you." He looked deeply into her eyes and Mac nodded, "Thank you. I guess I overreacted. I know that you love me and that you wouldn't just marry me to get me out of the way. I guess just hearing it come out of her mouth stung." "No baby you didn't overreact, you had a right to be angry. She has no right to say that or to butt into anyone's business. And for your information I would rather have you in the way then out of the way." 

      That made Mac laugh. He was glad to see her smile again. "Thank you Harm. I love you." "I love you too baby." And he quickly captured her lips in a light kiss. She smiled at him and rose from her seat. "We still on for lunch," Mac asked with a smile. "Yes we are." She left his office and went back to her own. She sat down at her desk and opened the case file. She read through the several pages and made notes on the pages. Her door was open and Sturgis stuck his head in, "Hey Mac when do you want to go over the case." Mac looked up at him, "Umm, how about after lunch?" "Sounds good to me. See you then." Some time later there was another knock on her door, "Enter." Harriet walked in and shut the down. "Hi, Harriet come on in. What can I do for you?" "Well, ma'm I ran an idea past the Admiral and he liked it and told to me run it be you and see what you thought." At Mac's nod Harriet continued. "Well I was thinking that most of us at JAG could go to McMurphy's tonight and celebrate your engagement. Kind of a 'they finally got it right. Congratulations' type thing. And it would also be a way for the three people who won the office pool to get their dinner and drinks that they won." "That sounds great Harriet. Who won the office pool?" Harriet grinned, "The Admiral guessed where you would get engaged. Commander Turner guessed that you two would date and get engaged this year. And I guessed that you would be engaged by the time AJ turned three." Mac and Harriet laughed. "The party sounds great Harriet I'll let Harm know." Harriet smiled, "Great ma'm I'll spread the word to meet at McMurphy's by 1800." Harriet turned and walked out the door shutting it behind her.

     Mac went back to her reading and was so consumed she didn't even hear Harm enter her office some time later. 

     He cleared his throat and Mac looked up startled, "Hey, I didn't hear you come in." "You ready for lunch?" Harm asked. Mac pushed her papers aside and stood up, "Yea, let's go. Oh and before I forget we are going to McMurphy's with some of our friends to celebrate tonight. And for the people who won the office pool to get their winnings." "Sounds great." "We have to be there by 1800," Mac said as she grabbed her cover and purse and walked with Harm to the elevators. The elevators bumped open and they walked out and toward Harm's corvette. They got in and Harm leaned over and gave Mac a quick but passionate kiss. She smiled seductively and said, "Harm, you're going to have to wait until we get home." Harm pouted and Mac continued, "And besides we're still at the office." "True, true." He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and drove to a nearby café. 

     They got a table outside and sat down. They ordered drinks and looked at a menu. They ordered their meals and after the server left Harm took out his cell phone and placed it on the table. They both looked at it and Harm picked up Mac's hand and threaded their fingers. She nodded and he picked up the phone and dialed his mother's number. It rang twice before his mother answered.

       "Hello."

       "Hi, mom."

       "Harm dear, it's so good to hear from you. How's Mac?"

       "I'm fine, mom. Thanks for asking."

       "Sorry sweetie."

       "Mac is great. In fact we're both more than great."

       "Oh?"

       "Well, mom last night I brought Mac to the place where we first met at the White House Rose Garden. 

        And thanks to a bit of help from a friend, I proposed to her at 9:00 last night. And at exactly 9:01

        Last night she accepted."

       "Oh sweetie that's wonderful news. I'm so happy for you and Sarah."

       "Thanks mom."

       "Now let me talk to my future daughter in law."

       "Yes, ma'm." And he handed the phone over to Mac who took it.

       "Hi, Trish."

       "Sweetie, if you're going to marry that son of my mine you best start calling me mom."

     Mac's heart melted she was able to call someone mom. She hadn't called someone mom since her mom walked out on her and her mother didn't even deserve that title. Trish Burnett was like a mother to her and she loved her for that. 

       "Ok mom." Harm's smile widened when he heard Mac say that.

       "Now, sweetie I don't know if you would want my help but…"

       "Mom, I would love for you to help me and Harm with the wedding plans."

       "Thank you. My little boy is getting married to the woman of his dreams. And Frank and I want to 

        help in any way that we can. We can be on a plane out there by the weekend and stay for a while. 

        What do you say?"

       "That sounds great, mom." Harm motioned to her.

       "Well your son is impatient and wants to talk to you so I'm going to let you talk to him."

       "Ok, bye sweetie. Keep that son of mine out of trouble."

       "I'll try my hardest. Bye, mom."

     Mac handed Harm the phone and smiled sweetly at him. 

       "Harm, Frank and I want to come out and help you guys plan the wedding and stay in D.C. for a

        while."

       "That sounds great mom we would love to have and I know that Sergei wants to meet you."

       "Me too, honey. Well, you take good care of that marine and I'll call you in a few days to let you know 

        the flight and so on. I love you.

       "Love you too, mom. Bye."

     Harm ended the call and then dialed his grandmother Sarah's number. It rang once before his grandmothers voice greeted him. 

       "Hello."

       "Hi Gram."

       "Harm what a surprise. It's nice to hear from you. How's Sarah?"

       "Your just like mom. Sarah and I are more than great."

       "More than great?"

       "Yes, ma'm."

       "Well, don't keep an old woman hanging by a thread here. I'm getting older by the second." Harm laughed. Harm related the story again of how he and Mac had gotten engaged.

       "Oh, Harm that is the most wonderful news. I'm so happy for you."

       "Thanks Gram."

       "I'm sure your mother and Frank are coming up."

       "Yes they are."

       "Well, you make sure that you get them, yourself and Mac, and Sergei up here before the wedding. 

        And to let me know when you've set a date."

       "Yes ma'm."

       "Now let me talk to Sarah."

       "Ok, I love you Gram. Bye." And he handed the phone to Mac.

       "Hi Gram."

       "Hello Sarah dear. Has my grandson been behaving?"

       "Yes, he has been."

       "Well I'm glad. Take care of yourself and Harm dear. And let me know on the details.  Love you."

       "Love you too. Bye."

     Mac ended the call and handed Harm his cell phone. "We'll call Chloe after work." Harm nodded at her. Suddenly Harm looked curious, Mac caught the look and looked behind her. Sergei was walking next to a pretty brunette. Sergei looked over and Harm waved at him. Sergei and the girl made their way over to Harm and Mac. They stopped at their table and Harm and Mac stood up. 

     "Harm," Sergei hugged his brother and then turned to Mac. "Mac, it's nice to see you." Sergei and Mac hugged, "Nice to see you too Sergei." "Who's your friend?" Harm asked smiling. Sergei looked apologetically at the woman, "This is my girlfriend Allison Granger. Allison this is my brother Commander Harmon Rabb." Harm held his hand out and shook the woman's hand saying, "Harm and it's nice to meet you Allison." Sergei turned to Mac and said, "Allison this is Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie my brother's girlfriend." "Nice to meet you Allison. You can call me Sarah or Mac." Harm cut in and said, "Uhh, Sergei it's fiancée since last night." Sergei looked down at Mac's left hand, "Congratulations." And he hugged his brother and Mac again. "Congratulations, that's wonderful news. I've heard a lot about you two." Mac smiled at the woman, "Would you like to join us?" "Oh no thanks Mac. We just ate." Harm nodded, "Well would you two like to join us tonight at McMurphy's with some friends of ours at JAG. We'd love for you to join us." Sergei looked to Allison who nodded, "We'd love to." "Starts at 6:00." "See you there." And Sergei and Allison turned and walked back down the sidewalk. 

     Harm and Mac sat back down as there meals arrived. They started to eat and Harm said, "They make a cute couple. Like us." "Yes they do," Mac agreed. They finished their meal, paid the bill and walked back to Harm's car. They got in and Harm drove back to JAG.

     The rest of the day went by quickly with Mac and Sturgis looking over their case. At 1655 Mac had gotten her things together and walked over to Harm's office and ran head long into Lt. Singer. Mac glared at her and Lt. Singer glared back. Mac easily walked around her and walked into Harm's office, "Hey Harm you ready to go." Harm picked up his briefcase and cover, "Yea, all set." Mac walked back to her office and picked up her briefcase and cover and followed Harm out to the bullpen. Nodding and saying good-bye to a few people with the promise of seeing them tonight at McMurphy's. 

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown D.C. 

ZULU 1730

     Harm and Mac arrived at Mac's apartment and they quickly walked up to her apartment. They changed from their uniforms to civvies. Mac put on a pair of blue flare jeans and a yellow sleeveless shirt and a coral long sleeve hooded sweater with a zipper. Harm was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a black long sleeve v-neck sweater over it. Mac was touching up her make-up while Harm went and sat in the living room. 

     Mac walked into the living room and over to Harm who was sitting on the couch. He watched her walk over to him and she sat on his lap. She captured his lips and kissed him. "Mmm what was that for?" "Just saying I love you." "I love you too, baby." "Want to call Chloe now?" "Yea." Mac stood up and walked over to the phone and dialed the number on speakerphone. Harm came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head while the phone rang. 

       "Hello."

       "Hi, Martha. It's Sarah MacKenzie."

       "Sarah, how are you?"

       "I'm great. You?"

       "I'm good. Would you like to talk to Chloe?"

       "If she's there yea." A second later Chloe's voice came over the phone.

       "Hi Mac. How's it going with Harm?" Mac laughed.

       "Well, that's what we're calling about."

       "We…"

       "Harm and I are on speaker phone."

       "Oh. Hi Harm."

       "Hi Chloe.

       "Well, we're calling because last night Harm took me to where we first met at the White House Rose 

       Garden and proposed and at exactly 9:01 I said yes." Chloe squealed with delight.

       "Oh my god! I can't believe it! You two finally did it! Congratulations!"

       "Thanks Chloe."

       "You guys have to keep me updated on all the details, okay."

       "Absolutely. Oh, look sweetie we got to get going. Harriet is throwing a finally congratulations party. 

       So we'll talk to you soon."

       "Ok, bye Mac, bye Harm. Love you."

       "Love you too. Bye Chloe."

     Mac hung up the phone and turned to face Harm with a big smile on her face. Harm grinned back and hugged her quickly. They walked out of her apartment and down to Harm's corvette. 

McMurphy's Bar

ZULU 1800

     Harm and Mac arrived at McMurphy's and walked in. Most everyone was already there so Harm and Mac walked over to where they sat at the bar. Mac sat in a bar stool and Harm stood next to her greeting the Admiral and Sturgis. Mac ordered a coke and Harm ordered a beer, with a lot of convincing from Mac to go ahead. Harriet walked over to Mac, "Bud is going to call tonight to talk to you and Harm and say hi to everyone." "That's great Harriet. How's the house coming?" "It's coming." 

     Everyone was having a great time. Bud had called and at the end of the conversation they had lost the connection. Harm made his way over to Mac, "Hey, beautiful you wanna dance?" Mac turned and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

     The door to the bar opened and a man walked in stumbling slightly, with the smell of stale whiskey on his breath. He went unnoticed, but he saw what he came looking for and smiled wickedly as she kissed the tall man on the lips. 

     "I'd love to dance." Harm took her hand as she hopped off the stool. His arm was around her waist as they were making they way to an empty space cleared for dancing. There friends were all happily watching and talking they didn't notice the drunken man step forward. They all froze as the man spoke. Harm and Mac slowly turned to look at the man.

     "Well, well, well. I turn my back on you and you go running to the very man I expected. How long did it take you to need someone, him in your bed?" The man slurred drunkenly and smiled wickedly as both Harm and Mac turned red with anger. 

     They couldn't see who the man was but the crocodile Dundee accent sounded oddly familiar…

That's it you all! Sorryto leave you hanging, but if I get some reviews I'll give you chapter 6! So tell me what you think! R & R!!!

Songs: _Good Morning Beautiful_ Performed by:

 I heard this song the other day on the radio and alls I could remember was the chorus and I thought it would fit in my story. I don't know the singer so if you know tell me and I'll add it in!! 


	6. He's back

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354 

PG-13 (Major Brumby bashing. And violence)

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet… Sorry to leave you hanging last time but Chapter 6 is up!!! Hope you like and please R & R!!!

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

Spoilers: 

Chapter 6: He's back…

McMurphy's Bar

ZULU 1830

     Harm and Mac turned to face the man who spoke. The man sneered and stepped into the light. Mic Brumby looked tired and his face was dark, his eyes were glazed over from all the drinking he had done. Mac's eyes flashed with anger but along with the anger was a tiny spark of fright. She had never seen Mic like this before and it scared her. It reminded her of her dad when he had come home drunk. She gripped Harm's hand for reassurance. The Admiral and Sturgis stepped up behind Harm and Mac glaring at the Australian.

     "Brumby, I strongly suggest that you leave," Harm said through gritted teeth. "I'm not going anywhere Rabb. Not until I get what I came for." "And what exactly is that Brumby?" The Admiral said gruffly. "My fiancée." He said it as if Mac was a prize that he had won. 

     "I am not your fiancée Mic," Mac said icily. Mic growled at her, and looked her up and down. Suddenly Mic grabbed Mac by the wrist and yanked her from Harm's grasp. Once being a professional wrestler it was easy for him to yank her out of his grasp and cause her pain. The Admiral, Harm, and Sturgis advanced on him. Mic tightened his hold on her wrist, making Mac cry out in pain. Harm winced knowing how much pain Mic was causing her and he couldn't get his hands on Brumby. 

     "Let her go Brumby." "No! She's mine!" Mic growled. "Mic if you have love her like you say you do, then look at her. Look at her and see how much pain your causing her. Let her go." Mic looked down at her and sneered, "Is causing her pain destroying you Rabb." He laughed at the look that passed over Harm's face as Mac winced and cried out again, she struggled to get out of Mic's grasp. 

     Harm lunged at Mic and Harm brought one fist to Mic's jaw the other to his stomach. Mic stumbled back slightly, dropping his grip on Mac. Mac fell to the ground in a heap, her head falling on to her arm. She was slightly dazed, and hopefully she wouldn't have a concussion. Harm had one fist pummeling Mic's stomach, the other was connecting with Mic's jaw, mouth, nose anywhere it saw fit. Seeing that Harm was busy Harriet quickly ran around to Mac's side and helped her to sit up. "Mac are you alright," Harriet, asked worried. "Yea, I think so," she looked down at her wrist to see it changing colors from blue to purple. She knew there would be a nice big bruise there in a few hours. 

     Mic now had his fist in Harm's stomach punching him again and again. Sturgis came up next to Harm and kicked Brumby right in the stomach. Brumby dropped his fist from Harm and turned to face Sturgis. Harm stumbled back into the bar, clutching his stomach and breathing heavily. 

     Mac stood up slowly, scanning the room for Harm. She finally spotted him at the bar and ran over to him. "Oh god, Harm." Harm had a bloody lip and was still clutching his stomach. "Mac, you okay?" He said between gasps for air. Mac nodded and then turned around, Mic was standing behind her sneering. "Isn't this touching?" Mac saw Mic's fist coming straight for her face, remembering her Marine skills, Mac ducked and Mic's fist ran straight into the wall. Mic cursed loudly. Mac got up and started walking toward Sturgis who was on the ground rubbing his jaw. 

     Before she took another step Brumby stuck his foot out and tripped her. She fell throwing her arms out in front of her landing on her bad wrist, making her cry out in pain. She rolled over and saw Brumby advancing on her, Harm right behind him. Mac kicked out and Brumby's legs flew out from under him. He crashed to the floor as Harm helped Mac to stand up. Mic didn't get up right away but instead threw his leg up and caught Mac right in the stomach. Mac fell back into Harm knocking them both over. 

     The Admiral grabbed Mic by the front of his shirt and lifted him up to stand on his feet. The Admiral's fist, met Mic's face. The Admiral punched Mic in the stomach twice and then did a spinning kick to Mic's head. Mic ducked and grabbed the Admiral throwing him into the bar. The Admiral's arm slammed into several empty bottles and glasses, cutting his arm and hand in several places. 

     Sturgis was on his feet in an instant. He slammed Mic into a wall and punched him in several places. Mic grabbed Sturgis and threw him back. Harm and Mac had gotten up and advanced onto Mic. Mac got their first. "You SOB. I was just a prize to you wasn't I. I can not believe that you would do something like that…" Mac was yelling in full Marine mode and then stopped talking. Her fist met Mic's nose, shoving it up and over, breaking it. Mac's fist proceeded to meet the side of Mic's face, which was going to cause a black eye. 

     Mic was bleeding profusely from where Mac had broken his nose. He kicked her in the stomach. Mac fell back but immediately stood up only slightly wincing at her pain. She kneed Mic and hard and then kicked him hard in the stomach. Mac did a spinning kick and slammed her foot into his stomach, probably bruising several ribs. Mic slumped to the ground in a heap. Mac started to turn around and Harm's eyes grew wide as Mic pummeled his foot into Mac's stomach. Mac fell over and landed on the ground hard. 

     Everyone ran forward, their closest friends blocking other people from her. Harm dropped down next to Mac. He gently rolled her over and took her pulse. She was still alive but had obviously passed out. Harm looked her over checking for broken bones. He gently stroked her cheek, "Sarah, c'mon baby wake up. Please wake up." Mac groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Sarah, can you hear me? Say something baby."

     Mac's vision was slightly foggy. She blinked twice and her vision returned too normal. She focused on Harm and said, "Hi." Harm breathed a sigh of relief and helped her to sit up. Harriet had called an ambulance and the Admiral told her to call the shore patrol. 

     Mac coughed and winced in pain. She leaned heavily against Harm and Harm held her and stroked her back gently. Sturgis had a few cuts and scrapes on his face and a few bruises were starting to form but he was okay. Bobbey was sitting next to him holding ice to a particularly nasty bruise and cut. The Admiral was holding several towels to his arm, where he was bleeding. He had a few cuts and bruises but was fine. Harm had a bloody lip, and a large cut above his eye, and his ribs were more than likely bruised. Mac had a purple and black wrist, a bloody lip, several bruises and cuts and her ribs were severely bruised. All were very sore but were alive. Mic was moaning in the corner trying to stop the blood flow from his nose and a nasty cut on his upper arm. 

     The shore patrol arrived with several marines. The admiral walked over to them, introduced himself and continued to tell them the whole story. The marines took down the information and the names of the people involved and the witnesses. They picked Mr. Brumby up and brought him to the back of a car. He was going to need medical attention before he went straight to the brig where he waited for court. 

     The paramedics and police arrived. The police arrived first and questioned the witnesses and the victims and wrote up their report. The paramedics walked in with stretchers and bags. They took a look at their injuries and told them they needed to be checked out at a hospital. Sturgis, Harm and the Admiral stood up. Mac started to stand up but didn't get far when she cried out in pain and fell back down to the ground clutching at her ribs and stomach. The paramedics gently lifted Mac onto a stretcher and wheeled her out to the ambulance.

     Harm, Sturgis, and the Admiral followed close behind and climbed into the ambulance. Everyone at the bar was very shook up. Harriet took control, "Ok everyone. There going to be fine. Bobbey you came with Sturgis right?" Bobbey nodded. "Ok good. You take his car and drive to Bethesda. Tiner I know you took a cab, since your car is in the shop. You take the Admiral's car and follow Congresswoman Latham to Bethesda. Sergei since you and Allison came together, one of you can drive Harm's car to Bethesda and the other will follow." Everyone nodded as to what they were supposed to do. 

Bethesda Naval Hospital

ZULU 1900

     The ambulance arrived at Bethesda and the paramedics unloaded Mac and wheeled her in. Harm was walking along side the gurney holding Mac's non-injured wrist. The Admiral and Sturgis followed on the other side. They arrived at the front desk and all were wheeled in different directions. 

     Harriet, Bobbey, Sergei, Allison, and Tiner arrived at Bethesda. Harriet walked to the front desk. "Excuse me. Four people were just brought in. Three men and one woman." The Ensign behind the desk nodded, "Yes, ma'm they were just wheeled in." Another nurse came out of one of the rooms. She addressed the Ensign, "Ok, I got names and they should be in the system. Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, Commander Sturgis Turner, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie." The Ensign typed the names in and their files popped up on screen. 

     "Excuse me, but can you tell us if there alright and where they are." The nurse next to the Ensign said, "Are you family?" Harriet nodded, "Yes we are." "Alright. Follow me. The young woman was wheeled into ER to check for internal injuries. The tall commander is getting x-rays for his ribs. The other commander is having his wounds treated. The Admiral is having stitches done." 

     They were led to a room where the Admiral sat having stitches put into his the cuts on his arm. Harriet walked over, "How are you doing sir?" "I've been better Harriet. Where is Harm, Sturgis, and Mac? Any word?" "Not yet sir. But we'll let you know as soon as we know something." The Admiral nodded and the group walked out to find Sturgis. 

     They walked into Sturgis's room where the nurse was just finishing up. Bobbey walked forward and fell into Sturgis's arms mindful of his injuries. Sturgis held her tightly and looked to Harriet who was talking quietly to Tiner. A minute later Tiner left and Harriet walked over to Sturgis. "How are you doing sir?" "I'm okay. I can sign my discharge papers and then check on everyone else. The nurse returned with some papers, which Sturgis signed. And then followed everyone to look for Harm. 

     They found him in another room with the Admiral who had also been discharged. Harm was anxious to find out what happened to Mac. The Admiral was trying to calm him. Harm had been bandaged and was being discharged with taking it easy for a while. He had no internal injuries, but two bruised ribs and bruises on his stomach. He signed his discharge papers and stood up. Sergei stepped forward and hugged his brother. 

     They all went and sat in the waiting room. Harm paced the floor and finally sat down looking at his watch again. Harriet handed him a cup of coffee and he took a small sip. Harm looked at his watch again it was 10 minutes to 2000. Allison walked over to Harm and knelt down in front of him, "Harm…" He looked up at her and gave her a half smile. "I just tried finding out some information on Mac. I may be a pediatrician but not at this hospital and they won't tell me anything." Harm smiled at her again, "Thanks Allison, for trying." She nodded and went back to her seat. 

     The doors opened to the ER and a doctor came out. Harm stood up and so did everyone else as the doctor approached. "I'm Commander Phillips. Are you here for Colonel MacKenzie?" "Yes we are, I'm her fiancée, Commander Rabb." "Well Commander, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. But she was a bit uncooperative when we got her. She was very anxious on knowing how the three men she came in with were. And kept asking for 'Harm'." "That would be my first name," Harm replied. The doctor nodded, "Colonel MacKenzie suffered no internal injuries." Harm breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor continued, "She has a few cuts that we cleaned and caused no permanent damage. Her ribs took the biggest hit. She has several bruised ribs that are causing her some pain. Her wrist was severely bruised and sprained. Her wrist will need to be wrapped in a brace for a week and then an ace bandage for a week. She doesn't have a concussion and for that she is lucky for. She passed out from probably the surprise of getting knocked to the ground and the pain in her ribs. She is breathing on her own and will be discharged tonight. Her ribs will be wrapped like yours Commander. She can return to active duty with the warning to take it easy. She should not be doing any heavy lifting or bending over. Her ribs need time to heal, they took quite a beating." 

     Harm nodded with relief. "Can we see her?" The doctor nodded. "I'll draw up her discharge papers for her to sign." "Thank you Commander for everything." The doctor nodded and walked towards the front desk. Harm walked down the hallway with everyone walking behind him. He came to the door the nurse had indicated and turned the knob slowly opening the door. He walked in and everyone waited outside the door, giving the two a moment alone. Mac was sitting up on a bed looking out the window. Harm gently closed the door and watched her for a moment. 

     Mac slowly turned her head to look at him, "Hey sailor," she said softly. Harm crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "How you feeling?" "Sore. How about you?" "Same." He gently brought her into his embrace and held her tightly thanking god that she was okay and that he was holding her. Mac stroked the back of his neck and back and silently thanked god that he was okay and she was holding him. 

     Everyone else walked into the room and made their way over to the couple. Harm helped her from the bed and his arm went around her waist gently. They walked out to the parking lot and said good-bye to everyone. Harm helped Mac into the car and drove back to her apartment in silence. 

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown D.C.

ZULU 2100

     They walked up the stairs together and into her apartment. Harm led her straight to the bedroom where she sat on the bed. Harm walked out of the room. After a few minutes, Mac called out to him. When she didn't get an answer she got up slowly wincing slightly and walked into the living room.

     Harm was sitting on the couch, his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Mac walked over to him slowly and sat next to him. She wrapped her arm comfortingly around his shoulders and leaned her forehead on his shoulder closing her eyes. Harm dropped his hands from his face, "Sarah," he whispered. Mac looked up at him her own tears building. Harm dropped his head so that he was looking at the floor. Mac cupped his cheek in her hand gently turning his face toward her. Their eyes said it all. "God, Sarah I was so scared. Seeing you in a heap on the ground not moving." "I know Harm. I know." He pulled her into his embrace and she wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest careful of his ribs. He buried his face into her neck. "Sarah if I ever lost you I would have been lost with you. I would die inside. I need you so much Sarah. I don't ever want to think about what could happen if I lost you." 

     "I know Harm, I know. If I ever lost you I would be lost. No one could ever get close to me again I wouldn't allow it. I need you, Harm." "I love you Sarah, so much." "I love you too Harm, so much." He pulled back from her embrace and looked directly into her eyes. "I feel so guilty. That I couldn't stop him from hurting you. It tore me up inside to see you in so much pain." "It wasn't your fault Harm. It's a sprained wrist and bruised ribs. I've had a lot worse. I'm still alive you're still alive. I am sitting here in front of you talking to you. We are still getting married. And I love you more than anything." Harm breathed deeply, "I know, I know. I just I can't believe he would do something like this." "I know. But he's going to get his ass nailed to the wall in court." Harm smiled slightly. 

     Mac yawned and Harm smiled, "I think someone's t-t-tired," Harm said unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn. "Speak for yourself sailor." Harm stood up and gently pulled Mac to her feet. Harm turned off the lights and locked the door as they made their way to the bedroom. Mac slipped out of her clothes and threw on a pair of comfortable drawstring pants and a loose tank top. Harm gingerly climbed into bed and Mac followed ever so slowly. Harm was propped up on some pillows and leaning against the headboard. Mac curled up next to him, her head on his chest. 

     Harm moved his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. "Sarah," "Yea," Mac whispered against his chest. "Thank you." Mac lifted her head from his chest to look at him. "For what Harm?" "For being in my life. Loving me." Mac smiled and Harm's heart melted, "How could I not love you." He leaned forward wincing slightly and kissed her gently. She smiled and they lie back down and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

The Next Morning

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown D.C. 

ZULU 0645

     Harm rolled over and blinked in the morning sun. Harm felt next to him and he found that Mac was not lying next to him. Judging by the sheets being cold she had gotten up a while ago. Harm got up and walked into the living room. Mac was curled up on the couch, her head resting against the cushion. Harm smiled he loved watching her sleep. He sat down on the edge of the couch next to her. He brushed a few stray hairs off of her face and gently kissed her forehead. 

     She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Harm, "Hey." "Hey. What are you doing out here?" Mac stretched carefully. "I got a glass of water and was thinking and I guess I fell asleep." "Yea you did you were gone for awhile. When I found you not next to me I was worried." "I'm sorry," Mac said. Harm smiled and asked, "Are you okay?" Mac nodded. 

     "I love you, Harm. And don't you ever forget that." "I love you too, Sarah." He lowered his head and gently kissed her lips. Harm broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. Harm stood up and gently pulled her up to stand next to her. "We can take a shower and then re-wrap our injuries, ok." "Let's do it," she smiling brightly. 

     After their shower, Mac gently rewrapped Harm's ribs, and bandaged his other cuts. Harm returned the favor by very carefully and gently rewrapping her ribs and bruised wrist. Harm and Mac dressed in their summer uniforms. Mac was finishing her make-up one handed and then joined Harm in the living room where he stood staring out the window. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. He sighed, "You ready to go?" "Yes sir," she mock saluted him and he grinned. 

     Harm turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist gently pulling her closer to him. He leaned his forehead against hers before he dipped his head and captured her lips in a kiss. They broke breathless and Mac smiled up at him and kissed him again quickly before pulling out of his embrace. They picked up their briefcases and covers and walked out the door and down to Harm's car.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 0900

     Harm and Mac walked into the bullpen. Harriet walked up to them, "How are you doing sir, ma'm?" "A little soar but better." The Admiral came out of his office and into the bullpen, Tiner right behind him. "Attention on deck," he called crisply. Everyone stood at attention and waited for the Admiral to speak. "At ease, people." "Most of you already know of the incident concerning several officers here at JAG and Commander Brumby. I would appreciate that any comment be left unsaid to the press and anyone else. I would like to see Colonel MacKenzie, Commander's Rabb and Turner, and Lieutenant Sims to come to my office. As you were." Everyone in the bullpen went back to what they were doing. Harm and Mac quickly went to their offices and set their briefcases and covers down and followed Sturgis and Harriet into the Admiral's office. 

     Sturgis was the first to reach the door and knocked. Upon hearing enter he opened the door and they all filed into the room and stood at attention. The Admiral looked up from where he was seated at his desk, "Have a seat people." They took a seat and looked at the Admiral. "To start off, how is everyone this morning?" They nodded that they were fine. "That's good. Now as you know, Commander Brumby will be facing a court martial as well as a trial. The court martial will take place under Australian jurisdiction. Mr. Brumby's commanding officer has been informed of the events of last night and was not at all pleased. The trial will be taking place here due to witnesses, victims, and evidence.  Lieutenant Roberts will be returning from his assignment to assist us." 

     Harriet's eyes went wide and tears began to form. She cleared her throat before saying, "Sir, how long will he be here?" The Admiral smiled, "He has requested to be returned to active duty here at JAG. And his request was granted. He'll arrive this afternoon some time." Harriet beamed at Mac and Mac smiled back happily. "With that said, we will reconvene when Lieutenant Robert's arrives. Continue to work on your cases and we'll take each day one at a time. Dismissed." 

     They rose from their seats and stood at attention and they chorused, "Aye Aye, sir." They turned on their heel and walked out the door. Mac went back to her office and started to rummage through some files on her desk. Finally finding the ones she was looking for she set them on her desk and then proceeded to boot her computer. A knock sounded on her door, "Enter." A pretty blonde Lieutenant walked in and stood at attention. "At ease Lieutenant Morris correct." "Yes ma'm," the young lieutenant said at once. 

     Over the next hour Mac was questioning her client on what had happened that night and the specifics of the case. "Ok Lieutenant, we have a pretty strong case here. As long as your telling me the truth and not leaving anything out then our defense has a pretty good chance. I am going to find Commander Turner and we'll talk with him concerning the case." The Lieutenant nodded and Mac got up from her seat wincing slightly and walked out of her office and towards Sturgis's office. She knocked and opened the door after hearing enter. "Commander the Lieutenant and I are ready to discuss this case with you." Sturgis got up and followed Mac back to her office. 

     They took their seats and they talked until it was 1200. Mac dismissed the Lieutenant and Sturgis walked back to his office. Mac sat down again in her chair and leaned back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard her door shut and her eyes shot open. Harm was standing in front of her desk with his arms crossed over his chest. "You ready to go to lunch?" Harm asked coming around the desk and leaned against it. Mac sat up in her chair, "Yea, I just finished up here. You?" "Yea, I finished a few minutes ago." 

     Mac stood up and Harm wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to him. "Daring aren't we Commander," Mac teased. "What can I say I'm crazy…Crazy for you that is," he said before his lips claimed hers. Mac wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened and she was thankful that the door was shut and the blinds were closed. Mac broke the kiss and said, "You are crazy you know that." "But you love me." Mac laughed, "That I do." 

     They grabbed their lunches from the fridge and walked out to the courtyard. They sat with Sturgis and Harriet and ate their lunch. On their way back into the bullpen they were met by Tiner. "Sirs, ma'ms, the Admiral would like to see you in Conference Room 2. ASAP." "Thank you Tiner." 

     Their made their way to the Conference Room and knocked on the door and then entered. They all lined up and stood at attention. There was a man at the far end of the room pouring a cup of coffee. "At ease," the Admiral said gruffly. The man turned around, "Bud!" Harriet screamed and quickly walked towards her husband. He hugged her tightly and she cried silent tears into his shoulder. Suddenly realizing what she had done she quickly turned from Bud and quickly snapped to attention, "I am so sorry sir." The Admiral smiled, "Don't worry about it Lieutenant. Now give your husband a proper hello." "Yes sir," Harriet said before turning back to Bud. The rest of the group was silent as they watched the happy couple reunite. 

     Bud and Harriet turned to the rest of the group and walked toward them. Greetings and congratulations were exchanged. They all sat and the Admiral began, "Now that Lieutenant Roberts is here he will be seated second chair for the Brumby case with me sitting as first chair." They all nodded. "Now both Lieutenant Roberts and I will be asking questions of what occurred that night and will get you ready for the trial which starts on Monday." 

     Over the next several hours the Admiral, Sturgis, Harm, and Mac were questioned on what happened every single account, being very specific, and what injuries they acquired from that night. At 5:00 the Admiral stopped all conversations, "Okay people, tomorrow we will continue with other witnesses from that night. Commander Rabb, Colonel you two are going to talk to shore patrol and the police and get their reports. Since we only got the briefs for the case. Okay everyone, Dismissed." 

Well that's it everybody. The story will keep going, next chapter "The Trial". R & R for this chapter and hopefully chapter 7 will be up ASAP!!! Let me know what you think!!!  


	7. The Trial

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354 

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet… Chapter 7 is finally here!!! This chapter contains the Trial and a few other surprises!!! Please R & R!!!

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

Spoilers: 

_~A/N_: _I am not a lawyer, so please forgive any mistakes in wording, phrasing, questioning, objections, etc. Thank you!!!  I would also like to thank Amber and Chelsea for their help, and letting me bounce I ideas off of them! I would like give a big thanks to Danielle (WalkerTRngr) for all of her help in beta reading, and helping me to sort out my ideas!!! Thank you so much!!!~_

Chapter 7: The Trial…

     The week passed quickly for the staff at JAG. Preparing for cases with the Brumby case on the top of the list. Lieutenant Roberts and the Admiral were working on preparing for the case. Questioning witnesses and the victims, preparing questions and their opening arguments, and finding evidence. 

     It was now Saturday, a day off for everyone working on the Brumby case and other cases as well. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 0815

     Mac opened her eyes and blinked the sleepiness from them. She looked next to her and the bed was empty. _He must already be up_. She crawled out of bed and slipped into a pair of light gray drawstring shorts and one of Harm's t-shirts. She walked out of the bedroom and saw Harm sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in hand, staring into space. She walked over to him and he looked up at her and flashed her his flyboy grin. She sat down next to him.

     "Morning," Harm said smiling at her. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss that left them both breathless. "Morning. What time did you get up?" "About an hour ago." "What have you been doing out here?" "Just thinking," he said smiling at her. 

     She placed her hand on his knee, "Why didn't you wake me up?" Harm smiled at her, "I couldn't. You looked so cute." Mac grinned. He put his arm around her and pulled her against his chest. She sighed and snuggled into his embrace. 

     "I had a dream last night," she said into his chest. "Oh yea. About what?" Harm laid his chin on top of her head and kissed her hair. "About us, getting married." Harm grinned, "I was thinking about that. The day we get married will be the best day of my life." Mac smiled into his chest, "Mine too." He looked down at her, "Sarah have you ever thought about where you wanted to get married or when?" 

     "Well, I have a place in mind. And I could picture it in my dream." "Well where did you picture us getting married in your dream?" 

     "Well," Mac paused and then continued, "I pictured us getting married at Annapolis." Harm pulled back from her and held her at arm's length, "Do you mean it Sarah, you would want to get married at Annapolis. Where I graduated?" "Yea Harm I would. I know that that place is important to you and I want to marry you there."

     Harm reached for Mac and pulled her back into his arms, "Sarah, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you." Mac lifted her head off of his chest and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled at her. 

     "You know we should probably call now, because that place is very popular even if only Annapolis graduates are able to hold their weddings there," Mac reminded him. Harm got up and started to sift through his address book. He dialed the number for Annapolis Naval Academy and put it on speakerphone as Mac came up behind him. 

     "Hello, Annapolis Naval Academy. How may I direct your call?" A cheery voice had answered. "Hello, I am Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. I don't know exactly who I'm to ask for but I'm looking to have my wedding at the Chapel." "I'll direct you to the Wedding Scheduler, Gloria." 

     There was a slight pause on where the call was being connected. "Hello, Gloria speaking." "Hello, Gloria. I'm Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and I would like to hold my wedding at the chapel." 

     "Commander Rabb I need your fiancés name." "Actually she can tell you we're on speaker phone." Mac spoke up from next to Harm, "Hi, Gloria. I'm Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie." Gloria's voice came over the speaker again, "Nice to meet both of you. Which one of you is a graduate here?" Mac answered, "That would be Commander Rabb, class of '85." "We are pleased that you have chosen us to hold your wedding. We are here to make your dreams come true on your special day. Would you like to have a denominational or non-denominational service?" 

     Harm looked over at Mac, "A non-denominational service." "Do you have a date in mind for your wedding?" Mac answered, "We would like something in the summer time like June." "Ok, umm let me see. We had a cancellation for June 21st of this year." Mac and Harm's eyes went wide. Mac looked at Harm and said, "That's only 7 weeks. Can we get a wedding together in that amount of time?" 

     "We take care of decorations, once you tell us what you are looking for in flowers, different arrangements, and non-flower decorations. And we set that all up for you. There are things that you will have to decide including, the reception spot, photographer, DJ, caterer, etc. We can also give you a list of wedding planners that have pulled off amazing weddings in a very short amount of time." 

     Harm looked at Mac, "A wedding planner would help and we have friends who I'm sure would be more than happy to lend a hand. What do you think?" Mac looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, "I would love to get married in June and I don't want to wait until next year to do so." Gloria came on, "Well, why don't I go ahead and book you, and if you change your mind we can always cancel that date out and set a new one. How's that sound?" 

     "That sounds like a good idea. And I'm sure once we sit down and talk it all through and get ideas forming. I think the time table should be fine," Harm said. "Ok, so I'll book you for Friday the 21st of June. We should probably set a date for you to come down and take a look, and talk to the chaplain, and decide on a few things. And then you can talk about the ideas with your friends and family and make some plans and then get back to me with them. We have an opening for tomorrow at 1300?" 

     "That sounds perfect we live about one hours drive from here in D.C to Annapolis." "So I'll book you for tomorrow." "I look forward to meeting the both of you." "Thank you Gloria, we'll see you tomorrow." Harm hung up the phone and turned to Mac, "We can do this Sarah."

Bud and Harriet's Apartment

Washington D.C. 

ZULU 1700

     Harm and Mac were the first one's to arrive at Bud and Harriet's. They had told Harriet that they would come by early and help them set up. 

     Mac knocked on the door; Harm was standing next to her. They heard footsteps, and then the door opened and Bud smiled happily at his two friends. "Sir, ma'm we're glad you could make it." Harm and Mac both gave him a stern look and Bud realized what he had said, "Sorry si…Harm, Mac." Mac smiled as little AJ showed up behind Bud. He looked around Bud's legs and his face lit up as he saw Harm and Mac. 

     He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him over to Harm, who lifted him up. The little boy hugged Harm and then said, "Unca Harm, plane." Harm lifted him up and slowly swung him around while little AJ made noises that they all thought were to be airplane noises. Harriet had come out of the kitchen and smiled as Harm brought little AJ back into his arms, and he immediately reached for Mac. Mac took him and squeezed him. 

     Bud and Harm started talking about Bud's previous assignment with little AJ playing with his toy planes on the floor. Mac and Harriet went into the kitchen. "What can I do to help Harriet?" "Umm, everything is all arranged on platters that are in the fridge, the drinks and cups have been set up on the table, and there are plates, napkins, and utensils out too. I was just getting ready to make the salad. You can help me with that." "Sure." 

     Harriet and Mac set up about making the salad and talking about this and that. When the salad was done and they finished setting out the platters they joined the boys in the living room. Mac sat on the arm of the chair that Harm was currently occupying and he put his arm around her waist. Harriet sat down next to her husband on the loveseat. 

     "Harriet, Bud we've been wanting to ask you something," Mac began. Harriet nodded and Mac continued. "At our wedding we were hoping that you would be our maid of honor and best man." Harriet and Bud grinned at their two friends, "We would love to." Harm and Mac smiled brightly, "We were also wondering if AJ would like to be ring bearer." At the moment AJ came over to Harm and patted his knee to get his attention to his planes that he had set up. Bud smiled, "I'm sure AJ will be happy to be your ring bearer." 

     "We have more news but we don't know if it is a final thing yet," Mac continued. Harriet nodded and a knock on the door interrupted what she was going to say next. She got up and walked towards the door and opened to reveal the Admiral and a pretty brunette. 

     "Admiral, come on in." "Thank you Harriet." Everyone stood up and walked over to the Admiral. "Everyone this is Doctor Julie Church. Julie this is part of my staff at JAG." Julie smiled warmly as the Admiral continued. "Julie this is Lieutenant Bud Roberts, Bud's wife Lieutenant Harriet Sims, Commander Harmon Rabb, and his fiancée Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."  Everyone smiled as they each shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Church." "Oh please everyone call me Julie. And it's nice to meet all of you," Julie said returning their warm greeting. 

     "I've heard a lot about all of you. I'm glad to finally meet you." Little AJ chose that moment to join the group. The Admiral bent down and said, "Hey big guy." "Unca AJ," little AJ said giving the other AJ a hug. Harriet smiled, "Julie this is my son AJ Roberts, namesake to the Admiral." 

     More guests began to arrive and the party got started. Mac, Harriet, and Julie got to know each other better and were laughing like old friends. Mac was currently talking to Sturgis and Harm came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Mac gasped slightly surprised at the arms that were suddenly around her middle. Sturgis looked at the two of them and rolled his eyes and went to go find Bobbi. "Harm what are you doing?" "I haven't been able to hold you for an entire hour because you've been miss social butterfly," he teased. "Me? Well you obviously haven't been bored. You've been chit-chatting too." "Mac, I'm a guy we don't chitchat," he said matter of factly. "Oh what do 'guys' do?" Mac asked stressing the word guys and turning around to face him. "We bond." Mac rolled her eyes. 

     Harm flashed her his flyboy grin and then bent his head and kissed her. Mac got caught up in the kiss until they heard the Admiral say non-too quietly, "Get a room you two." Harm and Mac broke apart laughing and as most everyone had heard the Admiral's remark were laughing too. Harriet said, "C'mon people there's plenty of food. Let's eat." 

     Mac extracted herself from Harm's embrace and started to walk toward the food table Harm in tow. "Good, I'm starving!" "Tell me something I didn't know!" Harm quipped which earned him a glare and a playful smack from Mac and laughter from everyone who heard the comment. Harriet who was passing said, "Children behave." Harm and Mac just laughed. 

     As soon as Mac and Harm had filled their plates, Harm found a chair and sat down. "Gee thanks Harm for finding me a chair." "I did," Harm replied innocently. "Oh really? You see something I don't?" "Your chair is right here," he said patting his knee. Mac quirked an eyebrow at him but sat on his lap anyway. 

     When everyone had mostly finished eating and everyone had a drink of some kind. The Admiral called for quiet. "As everyone is well aware we are here celebrating the return of Lieutenant Bud Roberts. He has returned to JAG hopefully for good. Bud you have been greatly missed at JAG and we are glad to have you back." "Here, here," the group chorused. "Second of all, if you were present at McMurphy's on the 25th you should know that court begins 0900 on Monday." 

The Next Day

Cathedral of the Navy at Annapolis Naval Academy

Annapolis, Maryland

ZULU 1300

     Harm and Mac pulled up in front of the Cathedral of the Navy at Annapolis. They got out of the car and walked up the steps. Harm held the door open for Mac and they walked into the chapel. It was beautiful but also very large. It had high ceilings, and tall stain glassed windows. They heard a door open and turned to there left. 

     "Are you Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie?" "Yes, we are," Mac, stated. "I'm Chaplain Kettler. I'm glad you could make it." "Nice to meet you Chaplain," Harm said shaking hands with him after he had shaken hands with Mac. "Gloria is waiting in my office for us. So if you'll follow me we can get started." Harm and Mac followed the Chaplain into an office that was expensively furnished. 

     A pretty young woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties stood up upon hearing them enter. "Hi, I'm Gloria. We spoke on the phone," Gloria said warmly shaking both Harm and Mac's hands. Harm and Mac sat on a burgundy leather coach across from the two chairs that Gloria and Chaplain Kettler were occupying. 

     Gloria smiled at the couple and said, "Now, have you discussed the set date for your wedding?" Mac looked at Harm and then looked at Gloria, "Yes, we have discussed it. And we would like to go on with the same date for June 21." Gloria smiled, "Ok, now you had asked for a non-denominational service correct." Harm and Mac nodded in the affirmative.

     "What time would you prefer for the ceremony?" Mac looked thoughtfully at Harm and said to him, "Maybe something in the afternoon." "1500 in the afternoon is a popular time for wedding ceremonies. Depending on how many readings are done, and whether or not you say your own vows, the ceremony should take an hour, give or take a few minutes. That would put you at 1600, then 20 minutes or so to do the arch. The receiving line, depending on how many guests come, usually takes around 30 minutes. Pictures mostly take an hour, so that's two hours there, which will put you at 1800. And then the reception can start at 1815 and go to 2300." Harm looked at Mac, "That sounds pretty good." Gloria nodded and made several notes on a pad in front of her.

     "I have a list here for highly recommended wedding planners, that have pulled off amazing weddings in a short amount of time." Gloria handed them a large envelope. "There are lists of different arrangements for flowers, and non-flower decorations, reception areas, and hotels that are nearby." 

     Mac took the envelope, "Thank you." Gloria and Chaplain Kettler smiled. "Now when and if you hire a wedding planner, if you could please just let us know, that would be very helpful. Everything that you decide with the wedding planner, the flowers, DJ, cake, dresses, and so on, she'll let us know so that we know what to set up." 

     Half an hour later, Harm and Mac emerged from the chapel, with plenty of information concerning their wedding. They would look through the information more thoroughly when they got back to his apartment. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1500

     Harm and Mac walked into Harm's apartment, Harm shut the door and turned to Mac with his flyboy grin in place. Mac went weak at the knees but managed a dazzling smile that she knew made Harm's heart melt. She walked over to him, and draped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "So what do you think Colonel MacKenzie, soon to be Rabb." Mac smiled, "In 7 weeks, and I think that I can't wait to marry you." He laughed and picked her up and twirled her around once and then captured her lips in a kiss. 

     They were both getting caught up in the kiss, when the phone rang. Harm broke the kiss and groaned softly in disappointment. He quickly kissed her forehead and moved to answer the phone. "Rabb." "Harm dear, is that anyway to greet your mom," Trish Burnett teased her son. "Mom, no of course not. How are you?" "I'm fine, how are you? And how's Mac?" "Uhh…umm, Mom there was a slight uhh accident earlier this week." "Accident, what kind of accident and why am I finding out about this now?" Harm looked at Mac who smiled sympathetically. She walked over to him and put the phone onto speakerphone. "Mom," Mac said gently. "Mac…dear what is Harm talking about? What accident?" 

     "The night that we told everyone at JAG that we were engaged, Harriet planned a congratulations, they finally did it party, at McMurphy's. While we were there my ex-fiancée…" Trish interrupted, "Oh right a Mic Brumby wasn't it." "Yes, he came in drunk and umm, he proceeded to yank me from Harm's grasp, and ended up spraining it along with several bruises. Harm, the Admiral, and Sturgis were more than outraged and tried to get at him but being a retired boxer," Mac trailed off. "Oh my goodness is everyone alright?" Trish asked worried.

     Harm spoke this time, "We're pretty sore but we're alive. The Admiral had been slammed into the bar counter and he cut his arm up so he got stitches, and he has some bruises. Sturgis, has several bruises and cuts. I have a few bruised ribs and cuts. Sarah, was one of the worst off…Mac had gone to get her piece of him, and she did by breaking his nose, and more than likely bruising his ribs, and spraining his arm. But when she turned around he pummeled her in the stomach and she fell to the ground unconscious for a minute. She has several bruised ribs, a few cuts and bruises here and there, and a sprained wrist." "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Harm, Sarah. I'm glad you guys are okay though. He was in the Navy wasn't he?" 

     "Yes, he was. And there will be a trial that starts tomorrow at 0900. The Admiral and Lieutenant Roberts are the prosecution to the case and all of JAG staff including the victims are key witnesses," Mac answered. "Well, I'm glad. No one hurts my family," Trish stated firmly. Harm and Mac smiled. "Well, anyway the reason I called is because I have some news." "We have news too, Mom, good news. But, you go ahead." 

     "Well, I contacted the airlines, and there is a flight leaving on Friday, so I booked two seats to come and see you." "That's great. What time are you arriving?" "It arrives at 2:13 at gate 8B, at Dulles." "We'll be there to pick you up," Harm said happily. "I'm looking forward to seeing everyone including meeting Sergei." Harm beamed. "Now what was your news, dears." 

     "Well, yesterday Harm and I decided that we want to get married at the Cathedral of the Navy at Annapolis we called and they had an opening…" Mac stopped and looked at Harm. "For when?" "For June 21st of this year," they said simultaneously. "That's in 7 weeks isn't it?" "Yes, it is Mom. Today we drove to Annapolis and talked with the Chaplain and the wedding scheduler. The gave us several tips and we have a list of wedding planners that we're going to contact." "Honey that's wonderful." Mac spoke again, "Mom, I'm glad that you're coming because I would really appreciate your help and a few other of my friend's help. We're definitely going to need it so we can pull the wedding together in 7 weeks." "Don't you worry sweetie, Frank and I will be happy to help out." Mac smiled happily and Harm slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Thank you." "Alright dears I'll let you two lovebirds go. I'm going shopping. Be careful. I love you guys." "Love you too Mom." 

Monday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 0830

     Harm, Mac, Sturgis, Harriet, Singer, Bud and the Admiral were all seated in the Admiral's office. They were going over last minute details and facts for the trial that started in 24 minutes 13 seconds, according to Mac. There was a knock on the door, the Admiral yelled enter, and the door swung open to reveal Bobbi Latham, Sergei, and Allison. They were also witnesses along with Tiner in the case. They exchanged greetings. 

     The Admiral cleared his throat, "Everyone, court will begin in a little bit. The Lieutenant and I will be giving our opening arguments along with the defense attorney a Mr. John Fiddler. We have a very strong case, and if Clayton Webb comes through and can find the right tape from the bar, the attorney can't do much." Everyone nodded. "Lieutenant get your things together." "Yes, sir." Bud said and packed up his briefcase. The Admiral picked up his briefcase, gave an encouraging smile to everyone who sat in his office and walked out with Bud toward the courtroom. 

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

ZULU 0930

     Opening arguments went extremely well. The Admiral had gotten in several good pointers during his time. They were finishing up a ten-minute recess for the witnesses, and the jury could get themselves ready. Mic Brumby sat next to his lawyer, with tape on his nose and his arm in an ace bandage. Apparently Mac hadn't hit him as hard as she had thought for it had only been twisted and sprained. 

     Captain Judge Sebring, banged his gavel on the desk and the courtroom fell silent. "The prosecution may call their first witness." Admiral AJ Chegwidden stood up from his chair; "The prosecution calls Commander Sturgis Turner to the stand." 

     Outside in the hall Sturgis stood outside the door waiting for the Admiral to call his name. Upon hearing his name he pushed open the door and walked down the aisle towards the Judge's desk. The baliff brought forth the bible. "Please raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" "I do." "You can sit down, Commander."

     The Admiral stepped forward, "Please state your name, rank, and duty station for the court." "Commander Sturgis Turner, JAG lawyer at JAG headquarters." The Admiral nodded and continued walking up to stand in front of Sturgis. "Commander were you at McMurphy's Bar and Tavern on the 25th of April at around 1900?" 

     "Yes, I was." "Why were you there?" "Myself and several others were, there celebrating the engagement of Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie." The Admiral walked over to where the jury was continuing with his questions, "Can you tell me what happened?" Sturgis took a deep breath, "We were celebrating, having a good time. A man walked in obviously very drunk and had yanked the Colonel from the Commander." The Admiral interrupted, "Is the man who showed up that night, sitting in this courtroom?" "Yes, sir. The defendant Commander Mic Brumby." 

     "Please continue, Commander." "The defendant made a sneer comment and tightened his hold on her. To my later knowledge the defendant was a retired professional boxer. He was causing the Colonel obvious pain, and her fiancée tried to talk to him firmly into letting her go. The defendant made some more comments and Commander Rabb went at him to try and help his fiancée." The Admiral asked, "Would you say that he was helping his fiancée in a matter of self-defense or just lunged at him?" "Commander Rabb, was provoked by the sneer comments made by the defendant and the pain that was showing clearly on her face, and he could hear her pain, we all could." "Mmm…were you ever involved in part of the fighting?"

     "Yes, sir I was. When Commander Rabb went to help his fiancée, Commander Brumby dropped the Colonel to the floor and then turned his attention to Ha…Commander Rabb. That's when I jumped in. Commander Rabb had gotten a few hits to the defendant but Commander Brumby became busy with pummeling Commander Rabb's ribs and stomach." 

     Several questions later, "What injuries did you have?" "I had several bruises, a particularly nasty one in my right shoulder blade, and several cuts." The Admiral nodded, "Prosecution would like to enter into evidence pictures of the injuries Commander Turner had. These pictures were taken by the hospital." Judge Sebring nodded and flipped through the photos. "No further questions your honor," and the Admiral took his seat. 

     John Fiddler stood and walked toward Commander Turner, "Commander were you drinking heavily that night?" "I had one beer and then had a coke later on." "Hmm… did you know who the man was when he entered the bar?" "No I did not." "Have you previously met my client?" "No I have not. I came to JAG after Commander Brumby left to go back to Australia." "Then how would you have known who he was or jumped into defend your friend?" "Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie have told me about the man and how he had left the Colonel. And I jumped in because my friend needed help. The Commander and I go a ways back, and the Colonel and I have become very good friends in the past year. If they need my help it's there." "Thank you Commander. No more questions your honor." "You may step down Commander." 

     Sturgis walked to the back of the courtroom while the next witness was called. About 45 minutes later, Sturgis was now sitting with Congresswoman Bobbi Latham, Lieutenant Loren Singer, and Sergei Zhukov. 

     "The prosecution calls Brian McGomery to the stand." Brian McGomery entered the courtroom. After being sworn in and was asked to be seated, Lieutenant Roberts stood up. "Please state your name and job identification. "Brian McGomery, I'm the bartender at McMurphy's Bar and Tavern." "Thank you. Are you the constant bartender?" "Yes, most of the time, unless something personal comes up." "McMurphy's Bar is a pretty popular place especially for the JAG staff, correct?" "Yes it is, many parties are held there, along with the staff coming during the week." "So you would know the JAG staff by name and face?" "Yes." 

     "Were you at the bar on April 25th?" "Yes I was." "You were present during the incident?" "Yes, sir I was." "Please tell the court what you saw?" Brain explained what happened. "Thank you. No more questions your honor." John Fiddler stood, "Mr. McGomery are any of the staff heavy drinkers?" "No, they usually order a beer, maybe two, but that's as far as they'll go." "Everyone, even Colonel MacKenzie?" "No, the Colonel doesn't drink." "No more questions your honor." Mr. McGomery stepped down and joined the other witnesses. Allison Granger was then brought to the stand. Followed by Jason Tiner.

     20 minutes later. "Your honor, we would like a ten minute recess for the next witness to prepare himself." "Granted. Court is in recess for ten minutes." Everyone in the courtroom stood as Judge Sebring left the courtroom. Bud made sure he had all of his questions and then followed the Admiral towards the bullpen. They walked toward the last couple of witnesses that had yet to testify.  

     "Okay people. Lieutenant Sims you will be called after lunch. Commander you will be called shortly after and then Colonel you will be our last witness of the day." They all nodded. 

     Everyone was filing back into the courtroom. Captain Sebring banged his gavel and the room was filled with silence. "Prosecution will continue." Bud stood up, "Your honor the next witness is lead council on the prosecution. He was present the night in question. Prosecution would like to question him, and then he will take up again as lead council when he is done testifying." "Granted." "The prosecution calls Admiral AJ Chegwidden to the stand." 

     20 minutes of questions later, "Court is in recess. To be resumed at 1300 this afternoon." He banged his gavel once and stood up. Everyone stood as the Judge left and then filed out of the room. 

     Out in the courtyard, the Admiral, Bobbi, Sturgis, Sergei, Allison, Harriet, Bud, Harm, and Mac were all seated around a few tables. They were currently discussing Bud and Harriet's house. "So Harriet, Bud how goes the house decorating?" Both Bud and Harriet gave exasperated sighs. "We don't have to do anything to the floor, because there is beautiful hard-wood flooring in all the rooms, except for the kitchen and the bathrooms which have tile. We have the paint, wallpaper, and the carpets have been ordered. And then we've been looking at furniture and have found some amazing stuff at great deals. The thing is we still have to paint, wallpaper, and to decorate and there just isn't enough time in a day." 

     Everyone looked sympathetic, "Harriet how would you guys like some help?" Mac said smiling. Everyone caught on and the admiral said, "Yes, Lieutenant how would you like some help. Julie and I don't have any plans this weekend and we would be happy to help." Bobbi jumped in, "Sturgis and I were wondering on what we were going to do this weekend. We would also like to help." Sturgis nodded and smiled. Mac smiled, "Harm's parents are here. But if they wouldn't mind we could probably help out this weekend too." Harm nodded and said, "I'm sure my parents would also like to help. Sergei?" "We would like to help." He said speaking for both him and Allison. "My little brother is staying with us this weekend and I'm sure he would like to help," Allison stated.  

     Mac looked at Allison, "You have a brother?" "Yes, Wesley Granger, he's 15 going on 16. He's my adopted brother." "I have a little sister Chloe from the Big sister, Little sister program that just turned 15." Allison smiled, "They should definitely meet." Mac nodded. Sergei looked at Harm, "Your parents are coming in this weekend, brother." "Yes, Sergei they're coming in on Friday at 1413…I mean 2:13. You know what are you and Allison doing on Friday night?" Sergei looked over at Allison who said, "We're picking my brother up and he's staying with me at my apartment." "Well why don't' you three, my parents, Mac, and I all go to dinner." Sergei and Allison nodded, "That would be great. I look forward to meeting your mom." 

     "So what time do you want us all at your new house Harriet?" Harriet and Bud smiled, "Thank you all so much. This means a lot to us. How does 0900-1000 sound?" "Sounds like a plan," the Admiral said. 

     Harm looked over at Mac, she nodded. "Everyone, we have some news." "Well don't keep us waiting Rabb." Harm continued, "On Saturday, Mac and I decided that we wanted to get married at the Cathedral of the Navy at Annapolis." Everyone gasped surprised but all were smiling happily at the couple. "We called them up and we had an appointment with them yesterday. They gave us some lists of florists, DJ's, caterers, hotels, reception spots, and wedding planners. We also set a date for the wedding." Everyone looked on expectedly. "June 21st." 

     Everyone's eyes widened as they mentally did the math. "That's in 7 weeks isn't it?" Harm and Mac nodded. "That's why we are going to need some help. We are hiring a wedding planner but we are going to need more help than that." Everyone smiled and Harriet spoke up, "I'm sure that I speak for all of us when I say that we will be happy to help." Everyone nodded. 

~Back in the Courtroom~

     The case resumed and Bud called their first witness of the afternoon. "Prosecution calls Lieutenant Harriet Sims." When Harriet had stepped down she didn't sit with the other witnesses she went back out into the hall where Harm and Mac sat waiting. "Commander," Harriet said softly. 

     Harm turned to look at her and nodded. He turned back to Mac. He gently cupped her face in his hands, "I love you." Mac nodded, and smiled. "I love you too." Harm hugged her tightly and placed a quick gentle kiss on her lips after making sure the coast was clear. He started walking towards the door. He looked back at her one more time, smiled, and then disappeared through the doors. 

     Harriet sat down next to her, "How you doing Mac?" Mac looked up at her and gave her a half smile. Harriet smiled and spoke softly, "You'll do fine. Brumby deserves everything he's getting." "I know," Mac said softly. Harriet smiled and gently hugged her friend. "Thanks Harriet." "That's what friends are for." They both smiled. 

     Inside the courtroom: "Please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" "I do." After Harm had been seated the Admiral stood, "Would you please state your name, rank, and duty station for the court." "Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. I'm a JAG lawyer at JAG headquarters." "Commander were you present at McMurphy's Bar on the night in question?" "Yes, I was." "Was the defendant there?" "Yes," Harm answered his eyes flashed in Brumby's direction. "Can you tell us what happened please?" It took the next ten minutes for Harm to explain what happened and answer more questions including what injuries he had as a result of that night. 

     "I have no more questions your honor." Mr. Fiddler stood up, "Commander Rabb, are you familiar with my client?" "Yes, he worked here at JAG for awhile. And he is also Colonel MacKenzie's ex-fiancée." "Were you friends?" "We weren't the best of friends, no. We were co-workers for some time and since Colonel MacKenzie is also my best friend, I did my best to be friendly." "You and the Colonel are now engaged correct?" "Yes," Harm said thoroughly annoyed. "Had you been drinking that night?" "I had one beer." "So you were not under the influence of alcohol when the fight occurred?" "No I was not." "Were you ever at one time dating Colonel MacKenzie before or while my client was around?" 

     The Admiral jumped to his feet, "Objection, relevance." "Sustained." "No further questions your honor." "You may step down Commander." Harm walked down the aisle and walked quickly out the door. He put his hand gently on her shoulder, "Sarah it's time." "I know," she said softly. She stood up, took a deep breath, straightened her uniform, and walked toward the door. Her steps were confident and her head was held high. 

     "The prosecution would like to call its final witness Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie to the stand." Mac took one last look at Harm and Harriet who smiled encouragingly at her. She pushed open the door and walked toward the Judge's desk that now seemed a whole lot bigger now that she was a witness, and not the lawyer. The bailiff walked over to her, "Please raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" "I do." The Judge nodded at her and she sat down. 

     The Admiral stood up, "Please state your name, rank, and duty station, please." "Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. I'm a JAG lawyer at JAG." "You were present at McMurphy's on the night in question?" "Yes." "Can you tell me what happened?" She locked her eyes with Harm. "It was a party held for Commander Rabb, my fiancée and myself. Commander Rabb had asked me to dance. A man walked up to us and made some snide comment about myself. He yanked me from Commander Rabb's grasp and had a really tight hold on my wrist. He is a retired professional boxer. He made another comment and Commander Rabb drew his attention away from me. I fell to the floor. Lieutenant Sims had helped me up and I saw Harm being thrown into the bar and that was when Commander Turner joined in." She paused and took a deep breath.

      "Take your time Colonel." She nodded, "I went to make sure that Commander Rabb was okay and the defendant came up and made to punch me in the face but I ducked and his fist went into the wall. Commander Turner had been on the ground rubbing his jaw and few other injuries, I went to go check on him, but Commander Brumby tripped me. I fell forward onto my injured wrist and that is when I believe it sprained. The defendant advanced on me with Commander Rabb getting ready to grab him, I kicked out and he fell flat on his back. Commander Rabb helped me up and the defendant kicked me in the stomach pushing me into the Commander and we both fell back." The Admiral nodded.

     "That is when you helped, sir. You got a few hits and then the defendant slammed you into the bar where your arm slammed through several bottles and glasses. Commander Turner had gotten up now and had him against the wall. Commander Brumby kicked him and that's where I came in front of him. I told him that he had thought I was a prize. He just sneered. He was provoking me and I slammed my fist into his nose breaking it. I also kicked out at his arm, which twisted, and sprained it. As I was turning around, he pummeled his foot into my chest and stomach. I fell, and passed out. I woke up about a minute later. My ribs were in a terrible amount of pain; I was having a hard time sitting up. The police, paramedics, and Shore Patrol had arrived. Both the Shore Patrol and the police wrote up their reports. The Shore Patrol escorted Mr. Brumby out of the bar." 

     "What happened next Colonel?" "The paramedics told us that they wanted us all checked out at Bethesda. I tried to stand up but the pain around my middle was too much. They put me on a stretcher and drove us to the hospital." "What injuries did you come to have?" "I have several, severely bruised ribs, a sprained and bruised wrist, and several other bruises and cuts." "Your honor, the prosecution would like to enter into evidence both the police and Shore Patrol reports and pictures of Colonel MacKenzie's injuries, taken by the hospital." 

     Captain Sebring quickly read over the reports and looked through the pictures. He nodded toward the Admiral. "I have no further questions your honor." Mr. Fiddler stood up, "Afternoon Colonel. Tell me how long were you and Commander Brumby involved?" "He proposed to me on our first date. I was unsure as to what to say and agreed to wear the ring on my right hand. We were together for quite some time. 11 months to a year." "When did you switch the ring over, from when he proposed to you?" "Several months later." "Did you decide not to marry him?" 

     "It was right after Commander Rabb's accident and I wanted to postpone the wedding. When I didn't want to reschedule right away, Mic decided to move back to Australia." "How long after did you and Commander Rabb start seeing each other?" "It was year before Commander Rabb and I started to see each other." "Doesn't the military frown on it's officer's having relationships together?" The Admiral stood up, "Objection your honor relevance." "Sustained." 

     "Colonel that night had you been drinking?" "No, I don't drink." "Why is that?" "Objection relevance." "Sustained." "Are you a recovering alcoholic?" "Objection…" "Sustained, move it along Mr. Fiddler." "Yes, your honor." "Colonel you were convicted of murdering your ex-husband a few years ago is that correct?" "Your honor Colonel MacKenzie is not on trial here…" "Counselor I suggest you get back to the reason we are here and to stay on topic." "Understood your honor. No further questions." "Redirect, Admiral." "No your honor." 

     "Colonel you may step down." Mac stepped down and walked down the aisle and took a seat next to Harm who smiled encouragingly at her. The Admiral stood again, "The prosecution has no further witnesses your honor." Captain Sebring said, "Court is recessed until 1100 tomorrow morning." He banged his gavel on the desk and stood up to leave. Everyone stood and then filed out of the courtroom. All of the JAG staff walked back toward the bullpen. The Admiral and Bud followed a few minutes later. "Admiral on deck." 

     Everyone snapped to attention, "At ease. I would like to see all of the witnesses in my office now." Everyone followed the Admiral. Sturgis was the last to enter and he shut the door behind them. "Tiner, Lieutenant Singer." They stepped forward, "Sir." "I thank you for your time today in court. You may resume your duties and are not required in court tomorrow." "Yes sir." "Dismissed." They snapped too and turned on their heel and walked out the door. 

     "Sergei, Allison, Bobbi, you are also not required in court tomorrow unless you would like to be." Bobbie spoke up, "I cleared my week in case I was needed again. I would like to attend during the remaining part of this trial." The Admiral nodded. "I would also like to stay," Sergei stated. "My day is clear tomorrow but on Wednesday, I have a few appointments," Allison said wanting to support her new friends. The Admiral nodded. "Commander Turner, Lieutenant Sims I already know the answer so I don't need to ask. I also know the answer for Commander Rabb and the Colonel." "Thank you, sir," they said simultaneously. "Alright, Dismissed." 

     They walked out of the Admiral's office. Mac walked toward her office, Harm in tow. Harm closed the door behind them and turned to face Mac. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "You did it, sweetie." "No, we did it," she murmured against his shoulder. Harm smiled into her hair, "Yea we did." She lifted her head and brushed her lips against his. She pulled reluctantly out of his embrace and sat down behind her desk. It was then that she noticed the red rose on her desk. 

     "What's this?" "Just a little something, to tell you that I love you." "Oohh, that was sweet thank you." She kissed his cheek. "Ok, I'll leave so you can get some work done." She smiled as he left her office and walked to his own. Mac gently traced the petals of the rose, smiled and then got down to business. 

4 hours later

Harm's Apartment

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1800

     Mac was curled up on the couch looking through the packet of information that Gloria had given them. Harm came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Mac pulling her back against his chest. "Pizza will be here in 30 minutes." "Mmmm," Mac murmured. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. "Whatcha reading?" "Reading up on the wedding planners." He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. "Any of them good?" "Yes a …ahhh!" "Oh sorry, you got a knot the size of a walnut." Mac cocked her head to the side as he massaged her shoulders. "God you're good at that." Harm chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on where the knot had been. He finished massaging her shoulders about 10 minutes later. 

     She turned to him, "Can I return the favor?" "Absolutely." Mac maneuvered around him and she began to massage his shoulders. He picked up the packet of paper. "So which ones are the good ones so far?" "The ones I circled." She hit a particularly tense spot and he moaned softly in discomfort." "Sorry, your really tense here." She continued massaging until the doorbell rang. Mac got up from behind Harm and walked to the door and opened it. "Hi James." "Hi Mac. One half vegetarian, half meat lovers pizza." "Thank you. How much do I owe you?" "$24.00." She handed him thirty, "Keep the change." "Thanks. Oh and congratulations you two on the engagement." "Thanks James," Harm said from inside the apartment. 

     Mac closed the door and brought the pizza box over to the coffee table and set it down. She walked back into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a coke for herself, "Hey Harm what do you want to drink?" "Coke is fine." Mac grabbed another coke and walked back into the living. She grabbed a slice of pizza and began to devour it. "And the lean, mean eating machine dives in." Mac glared at him and he chuckled. 

     After their pizza Harm and Mac cuddled together on the couch. Harm had his arms wrapped around her waist his thumbs moving in slow circles on her stomach being careful of her ribs. She giggled as he softly tickled her sides. Harm smirked and tickled her again. Mac giggled louder this time. "Harm, stop!" She managed to get out between giggles. Harm just tickled her again. Mac put her hands on top of his stilling his hands movements. "Harm I thought I told you to stop!" "Why? I like to hear you laugh." _That was sweet_, Mac thought in her mind. After not hearing her retort he tickled her again. "Ok, that's it. You wanna play! You're going to have to face the consequences!" She turned around so that she was facing her flyboy that was grinning from ear to ear like an idiot. 

     She glared at him and her hands found his sides and began to tickle him also careful of his ribs. He held his laugh in while his hands resumed tickling her sides. Mac saw her way out of this and with that thought she brought her lips down on his and kissed him. Harm's hands stopped and instead circled around her waist. She continued to kiss him. And then as soon as she had started she stopped, and jumped up and ran into the kitchen leaning casually against the counter. "Maaaaaaaaaacccc," Harm whined as he got up off the couch. He strode into the kitchen where Mac stood a saucy grin plastered on her face. He was about a step away from her when she took off into the bedroom. He raced after her, quickly catching up. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. He dropped them onto the bed. 

     "That wasn't nice, Colonel." Mac laughed softly, she was glad that they could still fool around, and joke together. "I can make it up to you." "It's going to take an awful lot," he said crossing his arms over his chest. She knew he was teasing her by playing hard to get. She captured his lips in a breathless kiss. Harm immediately responded by kissing her back. Mac smiled against his lips as he reached over and turned off the light.

The Next Day; Tuesday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1100

     Captain Judge Sebring banged his gavel for quiet. Mr. Fiddler stood up, "The defense would like to call its first witness. Commander Michael Brumby." A marine escorted Mic up to the stand. He was sworn in and he took a seat, with the marine standing nearby.

     Mr. Fiddler approached Mic and said, "Please state your name, rank, and duty station for the court." "Commander Michael Brumby of the Australian Navy. I am serving sea duty on the USS Destroyer." "Why were you here in D.C. if you are currently serving sea duty?" I was on leave for a few days, and I wanted to get my Sarah back." "To get Sarah back?" "Yes, after Commander Rabb's accident she wouldn't reschedule the wedding. I told her that she didn't love me and I left." "Why come back?" "I realized while serving sea duty, that I missed Sarah. And that I still love her." "Where were you before you arrived at McMurphy's?" "I went to another bar only going in for a beer and I guess I got a little too carried away." "Commander, were you drunk on the night in question?" "Yes I had several beers and then washed it down with several shots of whiskey." 

     "Can you please tell me what happened?" "I walked into the bar, and saw my Sarah kissing another man." "Were you angry by this?" "I was, but I thought maybe she was trying to get over me." "Please, continue." "I walked over and took hold of Sarah's hand." "Did you yank her from the other man, Commander Rabb's grasp?" "I did not. She came willingly." 

     Both Mac and Harm were outraged but could do nothing. The Admiral would nail him on the cross-examination. Mr. Fiddler asked him some more questions. "I have no further questions your honor." The Admiral stood up, "Commander, so you're saying that the Colonel just came willingly to you?" "Yes." "Then why does she have a sprained, and severely bruised wrist?" "Maybe I held her too tight." "Unh huh. Commander why did the fight start in your opinion?" "Commander Rabb was obviously upset that she had come to me and decided to get back at me." "Then why does the Colonel, the Commander, Commander Turner and, myself, all have injuries from that night?" "You all were trying to help out your friend." "Commander have you gotten drunk before that night?" "Yes, several times." "Commander Brumby, do you love the Colonel?" "Yes, sir I do." "Would you do anything for her?" "Yes I would." "You gave up the Australian Navy, your home, just to be with her?" "Yes." "Then she decides that maybe she doesn't want to reschedule the wedding? Isn't that why you came back to get even with her?" "Yes." 

     A horrified look crossed Mic Brumby's face as he realized what the Admiral had done. The Admiral walked closer to him so that he stood in front of him. "After Commander Rabb's accident, she didn't want to reschedule the wedding, right?" "That's right. I tried to convince her. When she wouldn't reschedule I left." "You left. You gave up everything to be with this woman and then she decides that she maybe doesn't want to reschedule the wedding. Were you outraged?" "I was mad yes." "And the night you returned? You saw her with Commander Rabb? What did you feel?" "Yes I saw her. I was mad. I had given my world up to be with her. I leave and she moves on in the blink of an eye. She throws what we had away and goes to find some other man to warm her bed. There she was in the arms of another man, a year after I had left. She was engaged to him. Of course I was mad! That man had her and I didn't! But then I realized, that she needed a man in her life, in her bed! She's a whore! A bitch that betrayed me! She deserved what she got, you all did!" 

     Mac was outraged that Brumby would say such things. Captain Sebring, banged his gavel several times for quiet, "The jury will disregard the comments made toward Colonel MacKenzie." Sebring then turned to Mic who was still yelling, "Commander Brumby, sit down!" Brumby didn't sit he just looked around the room, his eyes flashing with anger. Sebring nodded at the marine, who walked up to Brumby, secured his handcuffs and then led him out of the courtroom. "Court is in recess for lunch. We will reconvene at 1300."

     Mac was extremely shaken, she couldn't believe that Mic would say those things and on the stand. Harm had a gentle hand on the small of her back that was comforting. Harm on the other hand was outraged he couldn't believe Brumby; he may have been in the Royal Australian Navy, but he was a royal pain in the ass. He had a gentle hand on Mac's back, but his other hand was tightly balled into a fist. They all entered the JAG bullpen. The admiral came up to Mac and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Mac I am so sorry." Mac smiled softly, "It's not your fault, Admiral." He smiled at her and then handed his briefcase to Tiner.

     Mac took a deep breath and let it out slowly, apparently to calm herself. They grabbed their lunches from the fridge and were just heading out into the courtyard, "Commander Rabb!" Harm turned around to see Tiner walking swiftly toward him, "You have a phone call on line 4, sir." "Can you take a message Tiner, I'm going to lunch." "Uh, sir. It's Clayton Webb." Harm looked over at Mac, who nodded. He handed his lunch to her and then walked quickly to his office.

     10 minutes later Harm joined everyone in the courtyard. Mac looked up at him, "Hey, why were you gone so long?" Harm had the biggest smile on his face. "If there isn't enough evidence to convict Brumby yet, we have it now. We have a tape!" Everyone's smile widened. "Clays dropping it by in about 10 minutes, he was in the area and thought he would drop by." 

     A car pulled into JAG 9 minutes and 36 seconds later, and Clayton Webb stepped out. He spotted Rabb in the courtyard. When he got close enough, "Rabb!" Harm looked up to see Webb walking towards him. Harm stood up as he stopped in front of the group. "Everyone. Rabb, I believe you were wanting this." He produced a bag and handed it to Harm. Harm opened it and there was the tape. "Thank you Clay." Webb nodded. "Good luck people." And with that he turned and walked away.

~Back in the Courtroom~    

     Captain Sebring banged his gavel for quiet. "I understand the prosecution has one more piece of evidence that would like to enter. The Admiral stood, "Yes, sir. Your honor we have the tape from the bar that night. We would like to show it to the court." Sebring thought for a moment, "Granted." Fiddler looked slightly apprehensive. A marine wheeled a television screen on a cart in to the courtroom and plugged it in. The Admiral stepped forward and pushed the tape into the VCR. The Admiral stepped back with the clicker. 

     "This is inside McMurphy's Bar and Tavern. He walks to one side of the screen, "Toward the right side you can see the group of JAG staff. Now here you see a man stumble into the bar." They all watched and the Admiral turned up the volume as Brumby spoke. The jury heard every comment made by Brumby, and saw him grab Colonel MacKenzie and pull her harshly toward himself. About 20 minutes later they could see the police coming in and that is when the Admiral stopped the tape. "Thank you your honor the prosecution rests." 

     Closing arguments went extremely well. The jury had the rest of today and tonight to make their decision. The verdict would be in tomorrow morning at 1000. 

     Everyone spent a quiet night at home. All were anxious to hear the verdict, but they would have to wait until tomorrow… 

The Next Day; Wednesday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1000

      "Will the defense please rise?" Commander Brumby and John Fiddler stood. "Foreman please announce your findings." A blonde Commander stood up, "We find the defendant Commander Michael Brumby, on all charges and specifications…guilty." 

     Sentencing arguments took place about an hour later. "Foreman please announce the sentence." "The jury sentences Commander Michael Brumby to be Dishonorably Discharged from the Royal Australian Navy. Five years confinement and must attend anger and alcohol management classes. Also a restraining order will be put on him from Colonel MacKenzie, Commander Rabb, Admiral Chegwidden, Commander Turner, and their families." 

     "I thank the jurors or for their time. This case is dismissed." He banged his gavel on the bench and stood up to leave. Everyone walked to the front of the room. "Excellent job, Admiral." Harm said, shaking his hand. "Thank you sir." Mac said smiling at him. "Bud, excellent." Sturgis said. Harm and Mac, Bud's mentors, smiled brightly at Bud. He beamed back. "Let's go people." The JAG lawyers and their friends walked out of the courtroom.

     That night everyone celebrated their victory at home. The next day it was back to work for the whole JAG staff.

Thursday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1030

     Mac sat in her office going over files. Her intercom buzzed, "Colonel, the Admiral would like to see you in his office." "I'll be right there Tiner." She got up and walked out of her office and toward the Admiral's. She approached Tiner and he said, "Go on in Colonel." Mac knocked, "Enter." Mac opened the door and stood at attention. "At ease Colonel." 

     Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galendez stood at attention as Colonel MacKenzie walked into the room. "Gunny." Gunny smiled, "Yes ma'm." "Colonel, the Gunny has sent in his request to change his designator to be permanently stationed at JAG." Mac looked curiously over at Gunny, "I was inches away from stepping on a land mine ma'm. I was shot twice. Too many close calls. I want a family m'am. I love serving my country in the time of need. But I miss JAG." Mac smiled. "So Colonel, do we have room for another officer?" "I believe we do, sir." She walked over to Gunny and shook his hand. "It's good to have you back Gunny." "Good to be back ma'm." 

     "Get him settled in, I do believe we still have an open desk." "Aye, sir." Both Gunny and Mac snapped to attention and turned and left. She told Gunny to wait by Tiner's desk while she got everyone's attention. "Could I have everyone's attention?!" She said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the Colonel expectantly. She made sure that everyone was in the bullpen before she continued, "I would like to welcome back Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galendez…" Gunny stepped up next to the Colonel. "He has changed his designator to be permanently stationed here at JAG." Everyone clapped and a few came forward to shake his hand and welcome him back properly. 

     "Harriet, I'm sure you can show Gunny his desk. And catch him up on new cases, and new officers, etc." Harriet smiled and winked at the Colonel, and motioned to Gunny who followed her. Mac smiled she made her way over to the break room to get a cup of coffee. Harm followed, "Mac did you get a chance to talk to the Admiral about us getting the day off tomorrow?" "Oh, no I didn't I hopped right on with making sure Gunny got settled in. Sorry." "It's okay. I'll go talk to him now." "K." He flashed his flyboy grin and turned to leave. Mac shook her head and smiled.

     Harm knocked on the Admiral's door, "Enter." Harm entered and stood at attention. "At ease, what can I do for you Commander." "Sir, my parents are coming in tomorrow afternoon. And I was hoping that the Colonel and I could get the day off." "Granted. We'll see you on Saturday correct." "Yes sir." "Alright Dismissed Commander." "Yes, sir." Harm snapped together and turned to leave.

     Mac was back in her office, Gunny knocked on her door. "Enter." "Ma'm this is the file that you wanted copied." "Oh thanks Gunny." Harm walked into the office a second later. "Sir." "Gunny." "Oh sir, ma'm congratulations on the engagement and also the wedding date." "Thank you Gunny. You'll be there right?" "Wouldn't miss it ma'm," he smiled. Harm and Mac laughed. Gunny snapped to attention and then left. "I just talked with the Admiral. We have the day off tomorrow." Mac smiled, "Good, I'm glad." 

Friday

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 0900

     Harm and Mac had spent a leisurely night at home last night. And had slept late into the next morning. Mac was the first one up. She was sitting at the bar in the kitchen, drinking from a cup of coffee, looking over the wedding information. Harm walked into the kitchen running a hand threw his mussed hair. He walked over to Mac and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She sighed and leaned back into his embrace. He kissed her hair. "Morning," she said. "Morning," he said groggily. He pulled away from Mac and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Harm, where are your parents staying?" "Well, I was hoping that you would stay with me and they could stay in a hotel." "Oh, Harm' don't make them stay in a hotel. If I'm going to stay with you, why don't they stay at my apartment? It's much more comfortable." Harm nodded, "That's a pretty good idea."

     "We should probably just go over there today and freshen it up a bit." "Good idea. You can also bring some more of your stuff here." Mac smiled, "Thanks." "Come on we need to get in the shower. I'm taking you out for breakfast." Mac grinned and hopped off the stool and followed Harm into the bathroom. 

     After breakfast they drove over to Mac's Apartment. They cleaned the apartment and freshened it up. It took them a little over 2 hours. Mac had pulled out a suitcase so that she could bring over some more of her things to Harm's apartment and quickly packed some more of her things. 

     When they had finished, they drove back to Harm's apartment. While having a light lunch, Mac brought over the packet of information. Harm looked at it and then at Mac. "I have a few ideas from reading this over." "And…" Harm prompted. "Well, I think that roses are a must for flowers. And perhaps baby's breath." Harm nodded, "Are we still going to have a wedding planner?" "I think so. I found one that comes highly recommended and lives here in Washington D.C. but have also planned weddings at Annapolis. Her names Jennifer Hill." She pushed the packet of paper toward him and he looked over the circled writing. "Sounds good to me." 

Dulles International Airport

ZULU 1400

     Harm and Mac stood waiting by the baggage claim waiting for his parents. Harm had his arm around Mac's shoulders and Mac had her arm around his waist. 

     Trish and Frank Burnett stepped off the terminal and went in search of the baggage claim. As they were coming down the escalator, Trish spotted her tall, dark haired son in the crowd. You couldn't miss him he was at least a head taller then everyone else. Trish just smiled. As they got closer, Trish's smile widened. Harm was scanning the room when he saw his mom and Frank. "Mom, Frank." Harm walked up to his mom and wrapped his arms around her gently lifting her off her feet. "Harmon put me down, and let me look at my son." Harm set her on her feet and Trish pulled back, she sighed, "You look just like your father. And even more handsome from the last time I saw you dear." She hugged him again and kissed his cheek. 

     Harm moved over slightly and held out his hand to Frank, "Frank it's good to see you." "You too Harm." Trish took a step up to Mac, "You look wonderful darling." Trish enveloped Mac into a warm hug. Mac closed her eyes; she couldn't remember the last time she was hugged like this…by a mom. "My son made the best decision in the world, when he finally got his head out of his six and told you how he felt. I'm so happy for the two of you." Mac smiled. Trish pulled back and Frank stepped forward, "Mac, I'm glad I am finally able to meet you." "Me too Frank. I've heard a lot about you." Frank smiled and gave her a hug. 

     Harm and Frank went to go get the luggage, while Mac and Trish stayed back talking. "How did the trial go?" "Oh very well. Mic got five years confinement, is being dishonorably discharged from the Australian Navy, and has to take anger and alcohol management classs. Oh and he also has restraining orders on him from us." "Well, that's good that he is getting help, and that he can't come near you or Harm or the other people involved again. No one hurts my family. The prosecution should be very pleased." Mac smiled when she said 'my family'. She felt like she was already part of the family and she and Harm weren't even married yet. "The Admiral and Bud are very happy. They did a wonderful job." 

     Mac crossed her arms over her chest, and Trish saw the ring along with an ace bandage. Trish smiled happily, "That ring is absolutely gorgeous on you." Mac smiled, "Thank you. It was a perfect fit too." "How's your wrist?" "Sore and the bruises are still pretty visible." Mac pulled back part of the material, and an ugly black and blue bruise, shown easily, on her olive skin. Trish placed a comforting hand on her arm and smiled. 

     The men finally came back with several bags. "Ok, ladies let's go." They loaded up the SUV and got into the car. Mac and Trish in the back and Harm and Frank in the front. "Mom," Harm said from the front. "Yes, dear." "You and Frank are going to be staying at Mac's apartment." "Oh, honey we can stay in a hotel." "No mom we insist. My place is much more comfortable then any hotel. I'm staying with Harm at his apartment. And you can borrow my corvette, that is still parked at my apartment." "Alright." Harm had pulled out onto the beltway. "Oh mom, Frank. We have dinner reservations tonight for 6:00 does that sound alright." Both Trish and Frank nodded. "Harm, when are we going to meet Sergei?" "Tonight mom. Sergei and his girlfriend Allison Granger and Allison's adopted brother, Wesley will be joining us." 

     The next 20 minutes were spent in a slight traffic jam before Harm finally turned off the exit leading into Georgetown. Five minutes later they turned into Mac's Apartment Building. They got out and picked up the bags, Mac pointed out her fire red corvette and handed the keys to Frank. They rode the elevator up and they followed Mac to apartment 201. Mac unlocked it and everyone walked in behind her. 

     Trish smiled, "Thank you." Mac handed her the keys. "The reservations are for 6:00 at La Tours." "Oh I remember where that is," Trish remembered from her last visit. "Ok, so we'll leave you guys to freshen up and unpack and we'll see you at 6:00." Trish hugged Mac and kissed her cheek along with her son.

La Tours

Washington D.C. 

ZULU 1550

     Harm and Mac arrived at the restaurant first and were waiting outside for the rest of their party to show. After a few minutes of waiting, Sergei, Allison, and a young man walked over to them. "Hey, Sergei." Harm and his brother hugged. Sergei greeted Mac and Allison greeted the both of them. "Harm, Mac this is my brother Wesley." Wes stepped forward and held his hand out to Harm, "It's nice to meet you." Harm shook his hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you too." Wes then turned to Mac, "I'm glad to finally meet you." Mac smiled, "You too." 

     While they were waiting for Trish and Frank Mac turned to Wes, "So Wesley, I heard that you're going to be 16." "Yes in June." "I have a little sister, well from the 'Little Sister, Big Sister' program. Her name is Chloe and she turned 15 in February." "Oh, what does she look like?" "Umm…she's got blonde hair, blue eyes. You're about maybe 5-6 inches taller than she is." "I'd like to meet her." "She's coming down in a few weeks to help with the wedding. I'm sure she would like to meet you." "Oh, that's right Allison mentioned that you and Harm were getting married in 7 weeks." "Yea, we are." "Mac." Mac turned around to see who was talking to her. Allison was standing next to Sergei, "I talked to Wesley and he would like to help out at Bud and Harriet's this weekend if that's alright." "Of course, I'm sure Bud and Harriet would be thrilled to have some more help." Wes smiled at his sister.

     Harm spotted his mom and Frank first. "They're here everybody." "Harm, dear sorry we're late. We took a wrong turn." "That's alright mom." He kissed her cheek and shook Frank's hand. Mac hugged Trish and kissed Frank's cheek. Harm put his hand on Sergei's shoulder, "Mom, Frank, I would like for you to meet Sergei Zhukov." He turned to Sergei, "Sergei, this is my mom Trish, and her husband Frank Burnett." Sergei held out his hand slightly nervous, "It's a nice to meet you Mrs. Burnett. I've heard a lot about you." Trish looked him in the eyes and smiled warmly, and she enveloped him in a hug, welcoming him to her family by this simple gesture. "You are definitely your father's son," she said with tears in her eyes. Sergei hugged her back. Trish pulled back and looked at him, "And none of this Mrs. Burnett stuff. It's Trish or Mom." Sergei smiled, "Alright, Trish." Harm could tell Sergei wasn't too sure on calling her mom yet.

     Sergei held his hand out to Frank, "Mr. Burnett, I've heard much about you too." "Sergei, it's Frank," Frank said warmly shaking his hand. Harm smiled, "Mom, Frank, this is Sergei's girlfriend Allison Granger and her brother Wesley." Allison walked forward, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Burnett." Trish laughed, "That goes for you and Wesley too. None of that Mrs. Or Mr. Burnett stuff. It makes us seem old!" She laughed. And she hugged Allison and Wes. Frank did the same.

     Harm broke in, "I really hate to break up a sentimental moment but we should probably go in for two reasons. One we don't want to lose our dinner reservation and two if we don't get in their soon we are going to have one very cranky, and very hungry marine on our hands." As he was saying this he slid his arm over Mac's shoulders, and had a playful smile plastered on his handsome features. Mac's eyes grew wide and she slapped him on the shoulder, "Oh you." "Ow," Harm yelped when she hit him. Everyone laughed and Harm pouted. Frank broke through the laughter, "I'm sorry Harm, but you had that coming." Everyone laughed again. Trish walked up to her son and patted his cheek, "He's right you did. And you may find out how comfortable that couch is tonight." She teased her son. Harm's eyes widened and everyone laughed at the look on Harm's face. And they all walked into the restaurant. 

     They were led to their table and Harm pulled out Mac's chair for him, "Are you trying to make for your comment earlier?" Mac whispered to Harm. "That and I don't want to sleep on the couch," he whispered back and kissed her cheek. Harm sat down next to her and Mac placed her hand on top of his. 

     Trish saw the exchange between them and gave her husband a knowing look that clearly said, '_they're perfect for each other.'_ Their waiter came to the table a few minutes later to take their orders and then left. Conversation started up around the table. Everything seemed right in the world…for now…

This chapter is finally finished. I know that the trial might have been a little choppy, but I'm not a lawyer!! Lol! Tell me what you think. Chapter 8 will be up soon, it's a shorter chapter and I'm currently working on it as we speak. Please R&R soon!! Chapter 8 will be exciting, I guarantee there will be a big surprise at the end!!


	8. 

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354 

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet… Ok, everyone since the last chapter was delayed, I thought I would get a jump-start on this chapter!! Here it is!! Enjoy and please R&R!!

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P. Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

Spoilers: People v. Mac (very, very, very mild)

A/N: Special thanks to Danielle (WalkerTRngr) for helping with my ideas and beta reading once again! You're the best!!!!

Chapter 8: "…"

     The dinner the previous night had gone very well. Everyone had a wonderful time. Harm and Mac were driving to Bud and Harriet's new house. "I think last night went well," Harm commented. "Yes it did." Harm opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Mac picked up her cell phone, "MacKenzie." "Mac, I just got your message." "Hi Chloe." "You guys are going to get married at Annapolis that is so totally cool. I went on the web and looked up Annapolis it looks like an amazing place." "It is. It's beautiful," Mac said looking over at Harm who could hear Chloe talking a mile a minute.  "7 weeks, I can't wait!" "Neither can we!" 

  
     "What about this guy Wesley?" Mac laughed, "He'll be 16 in June, he looks to be about 5'11, he's got dark brown hair cut like Harm's, and he's got brown eyes." "Is he cute?" "If I were a teenage girl, I would say that he is definitely cute." "Well, what's he like to do?" "Well, he lives in Richmond Virginia, he's a sophomore, and he's captain of the football team. He's funny, smart, and really nice." "Cool, I can't wait to meet him. Speaking of which, when can I come out?" 

     "Well, Chlo, I wanted to ask you something." "Ok," Chloe asked curiously. "Well, how would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?" Chloe squealed with delight, "Yes, oh yes! I would love to!" Mac laughed at the exuberance in the young girl's voice. "When we find the dress we'll have you come down and have your first fitting, and then once your out of school you can fly out here and help us with the last couple of weeks of preparations." "I'm so excited, thank you." Mac smiled, "I'll call you in a few days on updates, okay sweetie." "Ok, say hi to Harm for me." "I will, Love you." "Love you too." 

     Mac replaced her phone back in her purse, "Chloe says hi." Harm smiled as he turned onto a street. Harm pulled into a driveway and pulled the car to a stop. They got out and blinked in the sunlight. Mac looked up at the house, "It's beautiful." Harm came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist and bent his head to whisper in her ear, " Can you imagine us moving into our first house?" Mac closed her eyes and Harm saw a huge smile appear on her pretty face. Harm kissed her cheek.

     They broke their embrace when they heard a squeal and looked over to see little AJ running over to them. Mac knelt down and little AJ ran straight into her arms. Mac hugged him tight at the same time standing up. She handed him over to Harm as Bud and Harriet joined them. 

     "Well come on in." They walked up the front steps and were standing on a large wrap around porch. They walked through the front door and Harriet and Bud brought them throughout the house. It was gorgeous.

     After their tour, they made there way back out to the porch where everyone else was pulling up. Sturgis and Bobbi were the first to reach the porch, followed closely by Sergei, Allison, and Wesley. Little AJ, who was currently standing behind Harm, peeked around his godfather's legs. His eyes lit up when he saw more people. He walked quickly over to Wes and tugged on his pants. Wes jumped slightly in surprise when he felt the tugging on his pants. He looked down and his eyes met a pair of brilliant blue eyes. He knelt down, "Hi, there." Little AJ smiled. 

     Mac stepped up next to Wes, "Wes, this is AJ Roberts. His mom Harriet, and his dad Bud." Wes shook hands with both of them, "Nice to meet you both." 

     Trish, Frank, the Admiral, and Julie were the last to arrive. "Mom, Frank. Did you guys find it okay?" Harm greeted his mom with a warm hug. "Of course we did." She moved to hug Mac and then Sergei, Allison, and Wes. Frank hugged Mac, "Nice ride, Colonel." He pointed to Mac's corvette and Mac grinned. 

     "Everybody," Harm said above everybody's voices. "For anyone who doesn't know. This is mom Trish Burnett and her husband Frank." Greetings were exchanged from everyone. "Bud, Harriet, where do we start?" Harriet smiled, "The porch has already been repainted, so we go inside." Everyone nodded and followed into the house. 

     Everyone split up into two groups, one group to the room that will be the living room, and the other group to the family room. Harriet slipped in several c-d's into the boom box she had brought and then joined Mac. Mac picked up a paintbrush loaded with paint, and stepped up on a ladder. 

     For the next 45 minutes everyone chatted and painted. Mac climbed down from the ladder and filled the paint tray back up for Harriet and herself. She handed the tray over to Harriet, "Harriet I'm going to walk for a little bit stretch my legs." "Okay," Harriet smiled and turned back to the wall she was painting. Mac walked into the hallway and smiled at Little AJ sitting on the floor coloring quietly. He looked up and grinned at Mac.

     In the other room Harm, Sturgis, Bud, Sergei, and Gunny were up on ladders, Tiner and Wes were painting another wall. A new song came over the stereo, Harm, Bud, and Sturgis recognized the song and started to sing with the song. 

Some men are attracted to a pair of big blue eyes 

_It takes a pretty face to make their temperature rise_

_Looks aren't that important_

_Just icing on the cake_

_What really turns me on is the shake_

     Harm looked over at Sergei who was looking at them with wide eyes, "C'mon Sergei." Sergei laughed but joined in on the next lyric, he had heard this song on the radio and he actually had liked it. Gunny got down off his ladder and joined Tiner and Wes on the other wall. At the next set of lyrics, all four men began to swing to the beat of the song.

Shake it to the left 

_Shake it to the right_

_C'mon baby you know what I like_

_Shake it real funky shake it real low_

_Shake it till you can't shake it no more_

_It's a natural attraction_

_Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake_

_What rally turns me on is the shake_

     Mac appeared in the doorway to the next room, and immediately burst into giggles. She couldn't believe that four grown men were singing loudly along with this song along with shaking their hips to the song. Mac quickly retreated to the other room, "You guys, have to come see this," she said in between fits of giggles. Everyone climbed down from the ladders and put their paintbrushes down and followed Mac into the other room. 

     Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, and a few jaws dropped at the scene before their eyes. As one everyone began laughing. Wes turned around to dip his brush back into the paint, and saw Harm, Sergei, Sturgis, and Bud and everyone standing in the doorway. He laughed out loud and tapped Tiner and Gunny on the shoulder. They turned around, and cracked up. 

Eve first said to Adam 

_Which outfit do you like_

_The maple or the fig leaf _

_Now honey they both look nice_

_Clothes don't mean that much to me_

_Maybe you better go and ask the snake_

_And what really turns me on is the shake_

Everyone who had been standing in the doorway, were now laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their cheeks. The Admiral held onto the wall for support, and a few were doubled up. Little AJ had squeezed through the crowd in the doorway and giggled just because everyone else was, even though he had no idea what was so funny.

Shake it to the left 

_Shake it to the right_

_Come on baby you know what I like_

_Shake it real funky shake it real low_

_Shake it till you can't shake it no more_

_It's a natural attraction_

_Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake_

_What really turns me on is the shake_

_(Shake it)_

_Gary, Indiana_

_Mobile, Alabama_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_Bismarck, North Dakota_

_New York, L.A._

_Houston, Tampa Bay_

_London, Tokyo_

_Everywhere you go_

_Shake it to the left_

_Shake it to the right_

_Come on baby you know what I like_

_Shake it real funky shake it real low_

_Shake till you can't shake it no more_

_It's a natural attraction_

_Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake_

_What really turns me on is the shake_

_What really turns me on is the shake_

     The song faded and then did the four men on ladders realize that they had an audience. Everyone laughed even harder at the expressions that appeared on their faces. "Nice performance," the Admiral said gruffly as he caught his breath. "Yea, ever thought about doing that professionally," Mac quipped. "Damn and no camera," Bobbi laughed. "Oh, now this would have been a Kodak moment," Harriet grinned. It looked to them the four men were all thanking God that no one had had a camera. "You know this reminds me of another little act Harm put on." Harm's eyes widened in mock horror, "Mom, No!" Harm shook his head for emphasis. "Mac, Sturgis, and the Admiral already have enough ammunition, they don't need more!" Harm whined.

     Mac looked over at Trish who winked, "Well sweetie, I can't possibly have you and Mac get married without telling her some of your umm childhood memories." Trish stated, her eyes sparkling. "Yea, squid. I already have a ton of embarrassing tidbits to share, like ooh, dress whites, strippers, blowing holes in a courtroom ceiling…" "Maaaaaaaccccccccc," Harm whined. Harriet, Bud, and the Admiral burst into laughter again. They all remembered when Harm's dress whites had been picked up by a male stripper the night before Bud and Harriet got married, and the Admiral and Bud remembered when Harm fired off a gun in court one day. 

     Harm glared at Bud and the admiral, "Ooh, but I also recall Mac having to come bail, myself, the Admiral and Bud's, sorry asses out of jail, too." That shut the Admiral and Bud up. Everyone started laughing again. Harm got down off his ladder and walked straight up to Mac, "You know marine, a few things come to mind, concerning you and embarrassing moments." "Who me?" Mac said innocently. Everyone laughed again. 

     About an hour and a half later, after everyone had gone back to painting, they finished painting and wallpapering in the first two rooms. They moved the plastic covering to the floors and stairs in the main hallway. They set up the ladders again, and began painting. At noon, everyone was getting hungry. "Okay so what does everybody feel like having?" Harriet asked the group, "How about grinders?" "Sounds good to me," Mac stated. "Any kind of food sounds good to you marine." Mac glared at him. "Ok, so grinders it is." 

     Harm offered to pick up the grinders, after Harriet wrote down what everyone wanted. Harm took the list from Harriet and kissed Mac's cheek. Wes walked up to Harm, "Can I go?" Harm grinned, "Sure, c'mon. See you guys in a little bit." Harm and Wes walked out the door and everyone went back to painting. 

     Harm and Wes arrived back at the house about 25 minutes later. Mac heard the car doors slam and said, "Food's here!" She hopped off the last step of her ladder and walked toward the door. The door opened and she grabbed the bag Harm carried, "Jeez, Harm what did you do take the scenic route?" Harm grinned slyly, "Maybe." "Well, it certainly took you long enough!" Harm laughed, "We were gone 25 minutes." "27 minutes and 6 seconds actually." Harm rolled his eyes and began handing out grinders and drinks. 

     They all took seats on the floor and unwrapped the grinders. After they ate, they split up into groups again. By 1800 they had finished painting and wallpapering, the whole first floor and basement. With the promise of everyone coming back the next day, they packed up and left. 

~The Next Day~

Bud and Harriet's house

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1545

     Harm, Mac, Bud, and Harriet were in the master bedroom painting. Harm was up on the ladder and Mac was kneeling down beside the ladder painting. Harm dipped his brush back into the paint and lifted it back up to the wall, but not before a few drops of paint slipped off the brush, and landed on the back of Mac's neck.

     Mac was kneeling on the floor painting the lower part of the wall, when she felt something wet hit the back of her neck. She gasped, and her hand flew to the back of her neck, "Harm!" Harm looked down, "What?" "You better not have done that on purpose, squid." "Done what?" Harm asked baffled. "The paint on my neck." "Mac I didn't do that on purpose," he dunked his brush back into the paint and made sure it dripped onto Mac's neck and shirt, "That I did on purpose." He smirked as Mac turned to look at him and glared daggers at him. 

     Harriet and Bud watched from across the room as Harm dripped paint onto Mac's neck purposefully. They both knew that Harm was in for it, as Mac slowly stood up.

     Mac's glare turned into an evil grin, as she ran her finger around the rim of the paint can. Harm watched her wondering how she was going to retaliate. He watched as she dipped her finger into the paint and then pulled it out, running it along the rim once again. She wiped the excess paint off on her jeans, before picking up her paintbrush and dunking it into the paint. She climbed up the ladder next to him, making sure she was pressed against his side, and reached over for the paintbrush. She lifted it out and quickly brought it up to Harm and made sure that the paint dripped right onto his neck and into his hair. She quickly climbed down the ladder and picked up her drink. 

     Harm released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _That wasn't so bad, _although he noticed his jeans were a little uncomfortable. He hadn't realized that Mac had climbed back onto the ladder. Mac slowly pulled the front of his jeans out slightly, just enough so as to slide the handful of ice cubes into the front of his pants. She then quickly jumped off the ladder and walked quickly into the next room.

     Harm yelped as he felt the ice slip into his jeans, _Damn Marine. _Harriet and Bud looked shocked at what Mac had just done, but recovered quickly and burst out laughing. "You are one dead marine!" Harm yelled jumping off the ladder and running into the bathroom to rid himself of the ice. Apparently he wasn't quick enough because most of the ice, had melted leaving a huge wet spot on the front of his jeans, Harm groaned, _Great! Just Great!_

Harm walked out of the bathroom and walked into the next room where Sturgis, Frank, and his mom were. "Ok, where is she?" "Where's who, dear?" Trish asked. Harm turned to Sturgis to find him doubled up laughing as he caught sight of Harm's jeans. "Where is she Sturgis?" "I have no idea who you're talking about Harm." He choked out between laughs. The Admiral, and Wes walked in to see what the commotion was about and immediately burst out laughing. "Jeez Rabb." 

     Harm was not happy. He had a huge wet spot on the front of his jeans, and he couldn't find the certain Marine who had caused it. 

     Mac quietly opened the door to the closet she had been hiding out in, and gently shut the door. She walked over to the room, where everyone was laughing. She tapped Wes and the Admiral on the shoulder and smiled at them. They moved aside and Mac stepped between them and leaned against the door as if she had been there the whole time. "You looking for me flyboy?" She grinned saucily. Harm whirled around and came face to face with his fiancée. "You!" He walked up to her and wagged his finger in her face. "Me?" She replied innocently. 

     Harm shook his head and Mac's grin widened. Mac stepped up to him, "You got something in your hair, Harm." She reached up and brushed the top of his head. "It's called dried paint, marine." "Oh, now how in the world, did you get it in your hair. I thought paint was for walls." "And I thought ice was for drinks." He bent his head, "You will pay for that later, marine!" "I can take anything you can dish out squid." Harm smirked, "We'll see." He pinched her ass as he walked around her. Mac jumped but followed him out of the room without retaliating.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1650

     Harm opened the door to his apartment and walked in followed by Mac. She followed him into the kitchen; he had his head in the fridge. He pulled back and threw a water bottle at Mac. Mac pouted and walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Are you still mad about earlier?" "No, but I will retaliate." "Oh, I'm waiting." He slipped out of her embrace, and Mac pouted. She walked into the living room, Harm was sitting on the arm of the couch. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and walked over to a chair. He chucked a pillow at her and it hit her smack on the rear.

     She stopped in her tracks and turned around, he grinned at her. She picked up the pillow and sat down on the other side of the couch. He picked up another pillow and hit her with it. After not getting a reaction he hit her again, Mac grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. This turned into a full-fledged pillow fight. Several minutes later, Harm stood up still hitting her with the pillow. Mac stood up with him and Harm grabbed her around the waist and gently pushed her to the floor, so as not to hurt her. She lost hold of the pillow and Harm looked down at her. She propped herself up on her elbows, as he sank to his knees. He picked up the water bottle sitting on the coffee table, and opened it. He turned it upside down on to Mac.

     Mac's jaw dropped, she could not believe that Harm had just done that. He got up and walked toward the kitchen again. Mac pushed her now wet hair back and jumped up. He heard her coming up behind him and slowed down. She jumped up onto his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "That wasn't very nice." She whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her thighs so that he wouldn't drop her, "You weren't very nice earlier." She nuzzled his ear, "I'm sorry." Harm smiled and he gently let go of her legs. She slid off his back and he turned to face her, this time when she wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

      He rested his forehead against hers, and she smiled. She loved how they could tease each other, and fool around, and still end up like this. "I love you," he said softly before his lips met hers. "I love you too," she responded breathlessly when they broke apart. He kissed her forehead, "C'mon Marine. I need to get this paint out of my hair, and you got paint all down your back that you should get rid of." She smiled as they walked up the stairs into his bedroom. 

     The next few days flew by. Cases reconvened and everyone was working hard, in or out of the courtroom. Harm, Mac, Bud, and Sturgis, were all very busy giving arguments for their cases. Harm and Mac had met with the wedding planner Jennifer Hill on Thursday night. 

Moments to Remember

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1900

     Harm and Mac walked in to the building and up to the second floor. A young woman seated at a desk smiled cheerily at them, "Can I help you?" "Yes, we have an appointment with Jennifer Hill." "She's expecting you, go ahead in."  

     Harm knocked on the door and they walked in. A beautiful young woman with auburn curls, stood up from behind her desk. "Hi, you must be Commander Rabb, and Colonel MacKenzie. I'm Jennifer Hill." "Nice to meet you Mrs.Hill." Mac said shaking her hand, noting the set of rings on her left hand. "Oh please, call me Jenn." 

     "Why don't we sit down and we can get started." She motioned for two chairs in front of her desk. They all sat. "Ok, first things first. I need your full names, date of birth, and your parents names and birth dates." She handed them each a piece of paper and they quickly filled them out. "Ok, I have written here that you want a non-denominational service correct." "Yes." "Ok, do you have a theme that you want for your wedding?" "Roses," Harm and Mac answered simultaneously. Jennifer laughed, "Okay, roses it is." 

     Over the next couple of hours, Harm and Mac were given suggestions on, DJ's, songs, caterer's, cakes, dresses, honeymoon spots, invitations, etc. By the time 9:00 came, they had chosen the invitations, and all the flower and non-flower decorations. They were given several packets of information to consider and to look through. They set up their next appointment for next Monday at 3:00 to discuss other details of their wedding. "Thank you very much Jennifer." "Your welcome and I can see that I'm going to like helping you to plan your wedding." 

Saturday

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 0600

     It was a cloudy day; they were expecting rain later on. Harm and Mac had gone for a run that morning only to be soaked by rain on the way back to his apartment. The rest of the day was spent listening to music, going over their cases, and going over the packets of information for their wedding. 

     The rain hadn't lightened at all during the day in fact it rained harder. The sky was growing darker, and the distant rumbling of thunder could be heard. Harm had left a little while ago to get some groceries. Mac sat on the couch in the dark staring out at the dark sky. 

     She was asleep on the couch by the time Harm got back. He dropped the groceries onto the counter and looked over at his marine sleeping on the couch. Her neck was positioned so that it would probably cause her to have a kink in it later on. He quietly walked over to her and gently scooped her up into his arms. He carried her into his bedroom and gently laid her on it. He softly kissed her forehead, and gently slid off the bed, so as not to make the bed shift. He walked back into the kitchen to unload the groceries, and left Mac to her dreams.

     Leaving Mac to her dreams was probably not the safest idea at the time. Mac was in the throes of a terrible nightmare. 

     She couldn't see a thing it was pitch black. She saw someone walking towards her, but couldn't make out the face. She couldn't see the face but she recognized the voice, one that she never wanted to hear again.

_"You don't deserve to be happy! You're worthless!" _Joe MacKenzie snarled drunkenly. 

     Mac cringed. Joe slowly stepped back as another figure took his place. 

_"Then you better kill me! Cause as long as I'm alive you don't get to have a life without me!_" Chris said angrily.

     Chris slowly stepped back as Mic Brumby took his place. 

_"She's a whore! A bitch that betrayed me! She deserved what she got!" _ Mic yelled drunkenly.

     Mac tossed her head from side to side as tears streamed down her cheeks. The dream steadily got worse and worse, she twisted her hand into the sheet, practically cutting off her circulation. Mac couldn't take it anymore. Joe, Chris, and Mic were all shouting and leering at her. Mac tossed her head from side to side. Mac started to scream, "No! Stop! Go away! Leave me alone! He loves me! Nooooooo!!!!!!"

     Harm heard Mac's scream and jumped up, he quickly ran into the bedroom. He saw Mac tossing, turning, and screaming. He quickly sat next to her, he placed gentle hands on her shoulders. "Shhhh, it's okay. Wake up Sarah, it's just a dream. Everything okay," he said soothingly, stroking her cheek. 

     Mac sat straight up breathing hard; tears were streaming down her cheeks. Harm went to put his arms around her to comfort her, but Mac pushed him away. "Sarah…it's okay. It was just a dream." He placed his hand on top of hers. Mac snatched her hand away, as if she had been burned. She quickly stood up from the bed, her back facing him. 

     Harm got up and walked behind her, he reached out a tentative hand and placed it gently on her shoulder. Mac pulled away from him. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned to face him.

"I can't…" 

     Hey everybody, a cliffhanger! Oopps… Is this story getting boring, cause I could stop and focus my energy on other stories, including 'Fun on the Slopes.' I don't know I had some ideas coming up! If you want more let me know in a review! Chapter 9 is currently being held hostage, so if you want it I need at least 5 reviews! 


	9. I can't

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354 

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet…

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P. Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

Spoilers: Second Sight, People v. Mac

A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, you guys kept me motivated to get this chapter out!! Thanks again to my beta reader Danielle! You're the best, I don't know what I would do without you! Thank you for helping me with my ideas! J

Chapter 9: "I can't…"

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1930

     "You can't what Sarah?" Harm asked uncertainly. Mac looked up at Harm but didn't look into his eyes. "I can't marry you." And with that she turned grabbing her purse and a set of keys, she fled from the apartment. Harm stood there torn between hurt and confusion, the last thing he heard was the click of the door shutting. 

     Mac leaned her head against the door, she pulled back, lifted her hand to the door. "I'm sorry Harm. I love you, but I can't marry you." Her hand slipped down the door and she ran down the stairs. In the parking lot she ran to his SUV, opened the door and jumped in. She quickly started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

     Harm blinked a few times to clear his head he needed to find her. He grabbed his keys and wallet and quickly left the apartment. He ran down the stairs and into the parking lot where he saw his SUV speeding down the street. "Dammit," he cursed and quickly ran to his corvette, turned the key and sped off in the same direction as his SUV. A huge 18-wheeler pulled in front of him, "Damn." He moved his car into the next lane only to have to stop due to a red light. Harm cursed out loud.

     It was as if Mac's brain were telling the car where to go, because soon she was on the familiar path to her apartment. It felt as if her heart were breaking into a million places, tears clouded her vision. 

     The light finally turned green and he sped off in the direction of her apartment. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that it was the first place she would go. He turned the radio up so he wouldn't have to hear himself think. 

You've always been a friend of mine 

_And that's the way we'll be till the day I die_

_It's good to know you're on my side_

_'Cause you know she's leaving me_

_And I need your help to make her see_

_So turn on your charm and let it shine_

_'Cause you've always been the one_

_Who could make her stay around_

_So when she gets to the city limit sign_

_Don't let me down_

_Oh Laredo, don't let her go_

_Just take her by the heart_

_And let the wheels turn slow_

_Oh Laredo, you're my only hope_

_So get her back to the day we met_

_'Cause that's as far as she needs to get_

_But please don't let her go_

_Oh Laredo_

_Make her think about the moonlight walks_

_And the long, long talks by the waters edge_

_With her feet hanging off the Cane Creek Bridge_

_And bring to mind the first kiss we shared_

_At the old town square when she drives down there_

_'Cause that's a day she said she could never forget_

_Keep the nights by the candlelight_

_As an ace in the hole_

_'Cause those are the night of passion_

_That I know will bring her home_

     Harm's mind drifted as he listened to the song. He went back to the four months they'd been together. The little things that do for each other, a massage, a comforting hug, a little note, a rose, or lunch if they forgot. He smiled softly but the smile didn't reach his ears as it used to. And he knew that if he didn't get her back, that smile would never reach his ears again. He needed her to complete him she was his soul mate. He loved her with every once of life he had he couldn't lose her. He couldn't!

_Oh Laredo, don't let her go_

_Just take her by the heart_

_And let the wheels turn slow_

_Oh Laredo, you're my only hope_

_So get her back to the day we met_

_'Cause that's as far as she needs to get_

_But please don't let her go_

_Oh Laredo\_

_Oh Laredo, don't let her go_

_Just take her by the heart_

_And let the wheels turn slow_

_Oh Laredo, you're my only hope_

So get her back to the day we met 

_'Cause that's as far as she needs to get_

_But please don't let her go_

_Oh Laredo_

     Mac pulled the car to a quick stop in the parking lot of her building. She pulled the key out, and let out a loud sob, her shoulders shaking. The rain wasn't letting up, and the thunder cracked and boomed above her, as the lightning forked across the sky. Mac jumped out of the car and slammed the door running across the parking lot into the building. She walked quickly up the stairs and knocked on the door to her apartment knowing that Trish and Frank were there. 

     Trish looked up from her book and looked over at her husband who shrugged. Trish stood up and walked over to the door, she looked through the peephole and immediately opened the door. Mac stood there wet from the rain, and her tears. "Sarah, honey, what's wrong? Where's Harm?" Mac let out a small sob, "I don't know." 

     Trish looked into Mac's eyes, what she saw there startled her. The normally strong, tough, determined, stubborn, no holds barred, marine lawyer, was replaced by a frightened young girl. What Trish saw was the frightened little girl who had been abused all during her young life. Trish wrapped her arms around Mac and Mac collapsed against her crying and sobbing. Trish looked over at her husband who nodded at the unspoken agreement and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and walked down to the lobby to wait for Harm. 

     Trish gently pulled back from Mac and wrapped her arm around her shoulders and led her to the couch. As they sat she pulled her back into her embrace. Mac held on to her and sobbed into her shoulder. Trish spoke soothingly and rubbed her back. A few minutes later, after Mac had somewhat calmed down, Mac pulled back. "What happened sweetie?" 

     Mac looked up at her, "I had a nightmare. But it seemed so real. I saw my father, Chris my ex-husband, and I saw Mic. I saw flashbacks, it was terrible." "Do you want to tell me?" Mac nodded and slowly began to reiterate her dream to Trish. When she had finished Trish pulled her back into her embrace and let Mac cry. "Shhh, it's okay." Mac pulled back, "No it's not." "Why isn't it honey?" 

     "Harm came in when he heard me screaming, he shook me awake, and he went to comfort me, I pushed him away. I got up, I turned to him, and told him that I couldn't marry him. I ran from the apartment." Trish gasped softly. Mac put her face in her hands, "Oh god! What have I done?" Trish gently placed her hands on her shoulders and turned Mac to face here, "Honey, listen to me. What your father did to you when you were younger; there is no excuse for that. No one deserves that kind of abuse. With Chris, he made the mistake not you. He kept pushing you, and you defended yourself. And Mic well he had no right at all to do what he did at the bar or in court." 

     "That may be but I told Harm that I couldn't marry him. He's not going to want to have anything to do with me." "Honey, Harm loves you with everything he possesses. He would sacrifice his life for you, if it meant that you were safe. He loves you so much; I've known it for years. Every time he would call me, it was always 'Mac this' and 'Mac that', or 'Mac won this case'. You were practically all he talked about. I remember a few times when he called, he was very upset, and he kept telling me 'Mom I lost her. I lost her'. The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you. You're the only one he opens up to. Anyone who sees you two together can immediately see the chemistry you two hold. The way you look at each other, or hold each other's hand, or when you tease each other. He loves you and you love him, your love for each other radiates off you both. The ring that you wear on your hand today, when I first told Harm about it I told him that I would give to him when he found the 'one'. He did find the one, he found you."

     Two tears slipped down Mac's cheeks, "I love him, I do. But I don't know what will happen to us after tonight. I need him more than anything in this world. I need his friendship, his passion, his strength, his loyalty, his compassion, but most of all I need his love. He completes me in every way possible; he made me see what love is. When I was little I didn't know what love was. My father was always drinking and hitting my mother and me, and then my mother left when I was 15, I never knew what love was until I met Harm. He showed me how to love." 

     Trish blinked away her tears, "If I know my son, I know that he is waiting downstairs with Frank. I would bet everything I own that is he down there right now pacing back and forth. He loves you honey and don't every forget that." Mac nodded and Trish hugged her tightly. "Now you go wash that pretty face of yours and get out of those wet clothes." Mac nodded and stood up walking into the bedroom. 

The Washington

Georgetown D.C

ZULU 1940

     Harm pulled his car to a stop next to his SUV. He jumped out of the car and ran into the lobby of Mac's Apartment building. 

     Frank was sitting in a chair when he saw Harm rushing in. Frank stood up and walked over to the frantic looking Harm. "Harm," Frank called. "Frank! Oh God, is she here?" "She's here Harm. Your mom is with her." "I need to talk to her." "I know, Harm. Give her a few minutes to talk with your mom." He put his hand on Harm's shoulder and led him over to the set of chairs, Frank had occupied earlier. 

     Harm couldn't sit; instead he paced back and forth in front of Frank. "I don't know what happened. She was having a nightmare, I came in, woke her up, she tells me she can't marry me and leaves." Frank nodded. "I need her Frank, I need her so much. She means the world to me; I don't know what I would do without her." 

     A few minutes later Frank nodded to Harm, that he thought it was time that he go up. Harm walked up the stairs and came to a stop outside her apartment door. He knocked and waited. 

Inside Mac's Apartment

     Trish walked to the door and opened it to reveal her son. She could see it in his eyes he was scared. He couldn't lose her. She gently pulled him into a hug. "I'm scared mom, I can't lose her," Harm whispered. "I know honey. She's scared and extremely vulnerable, it's like she's this scared little girl and not a marine right now. Talk to her, tell that you love her." "I do mom. I do." She gently pulled away from him and walked around him. She squeezed his shoulder before she walked down the stairs to join her husband. 

     Harm stood there in the apartment. The radio was on and over all the noise from outside both Harm and Mac heard the words.

If you need someone to take you by the hand 

_And help you heal your broken heart_

_Show you how to find the faith in love again_

_So you can make a brand new start_

_If you're looking for the man to chase away your clouds_

_And be your morning sun_

_Oh, baby I'm the one_

_Believing in tomorrow is so hard_

_When all your yesterdays are filled with pain_

_Trusting in the future isn't easy_

_When the past is just pouring rain_

_All you need is someone to take away_

_The memory of what he's done_

_Oh, baby I'm the one_

_I'm the one who longs to kiss your lips_

_And hold you tight_

_I'm the one who longs to love you_

_For the rest of your life_

_So if you're looking for the kind of man who loves_

_Forever and will never run_

_Oh, baby I'm the one_

     Mac stood in the doorway now in dry clothes. Harm looked up and their eyes met. Mac slowly took a step forward; Harm took two large steps and wrapped his arms around Mac's shaking figure as she collapsed against him. "I'm sorry, Harm. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I need you." Mac sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," Harm said soothingly. "I love you. I'm sorry." "I know. It's okay." A few tears slid down his cheeks and into Mac's hair. He rubbed her back soothingly as she cried.

I'm the one who longs to kiss your lips And hold you tight I'm the one who longs to love you For the rest of your life So if you're looking for the kind of man who loves Forever and will never run 

_Oh, baby I'm the one_

_Oh, baby I'm the one_

     "Oh, baby I'm the one," Harm whispered into her ear and squeezed her tightly. Mac slowly pulled back from his embrace. He looked into her eyes and saw the scared little girl from her childhood. They slowly sat down on the couch. Mac sat staring down at her hands, Harm watched her not wanting to pressure her. She would tell him when she got her courage. She looked up at him and met his gaze. 

     Mac took a deep breath, "The dream seemed so real, Harm. It scared me, it really did." Harm nodded encouragingly. "I saw my father, Harm. I saw him. When he was drunk, when he was hitting my mom and me. When my mom left how he blamed me…"

Flashback 

     Joe MacKenzie stumbled drunkenly up the steps to his home. Deanna MacKenzie helped him to the couch. "Sarah! Come take my shoes off! NOW!!!" He yelled. 

     7-year-old Sarah MacKenzie shivered under her blankets as she heard her daddy yell. She slowly pulled back her blankets.

     "NO! Sarah, stay upstairs! Don't come down!!" A slap echoed around the house and Deanna MacKenzie fell to the floor. "Sarah get down here! NOW!! Or I will come get you!" Sarah slowly came down the stairs and peeked around the corner. Joe pointed to his shoes. Sarah knelt in front of her father and slowly started to untie his boots. She fumbled with a knot. "Can't you do anything right?!" With that said he backhanded her across the face. 

     Sarah fell back holding her cheek where an ugly red handprint was appearing. She ran from the ran from the room tears streaming down her cheeks. Deanna got up from the floor and looked at her husband. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry." He sobbed before he passed out. 

Flashback 

     15-year-old Sarah MacKenzie quietly snuck back into the house. Stumbling over the carpet in the front hallway. She had a splitting headache but she felt no pain, she was drunk. Joe MacKenzie got up from the couch and walked into the front hallway, "Where the hell have you been?" He slurred drunkenly. "I was out. What's it to you?" She snapped. 

     "You see what you did?" Mac looked at him, his eyes were glazed over from the drinking but they were still ablaze with fire. He walked closer to her until she could feel his breath on her face. "You bitch, you drove your mother away! You drive everyone away! Every single person you meet you'll drive away! Your friends, your men!" He sneered, "Although, I don't know why any man would want to be with you! You're worthless!" He backhanded her across the face, and fell back, her head hitting the floor. 

Flashback 

     "I'm leaving," 17-year-old Sarah MacKenzie said to her father as she began stuffing a bag full. "You can't leave!" "You don't have a choice! I'm leaving. I'm staying with Chris." "You mean that guy is still with you! What's wrong with him? Where is he, I need to knock some sense into him. So he can see what he's marrying!" "He loves me, which is more than I can say for you!" Joe laughed drunkenly, "You're not worthy enough for a man! You don't deserve the likes of him!" Mac stiffened at his words, but Joe wasn't finished. "You don't deserve to be happy! After the hell I went through after your mother left!" Mac pushed past her father and ran down to the car where Christopher Ragle was waiting. 

End of Flashback 

     Tears coursed down Mac's cheeks as she relived her dream and her childhood. Harm slid his arm around her shoulders and gently drew her to his side. "I know that I saw him on his deathbed. And that I forgave him, but those memories…they'll never go away." "I know, their part of you," Harm whispered. Mac nodded before she continued…

Flashback 

     "Chris what are you doing?" Mac asked when she walked into her apartment. "Cooking us a little supper." Removes the bags from her arms and moves his head to kiss her. Mac jerks her head away from him. Chris backs away into the kitchen saying, "Where's your garlic powder?" 

     "You were supposed to be gone by the time I got home!" "Yea, well I've been thinking about that." Chris said coming back into the room. "Well, I gave you $3,000 and a plane ticket…I don't want you back in my life!" "I was out of your life for twelve years, how come you never got a divorce?" Mac's looks away from him and doesn't answer.

     "C'mon Sarah tell the truth, why didn't you divorce me?" Mac looks back at him, "What difference does it make?! A piece of paper does not make us man and wife!!" Chris glares, "We had more than a piece of paper between the two of us!" "The divorce is just a formality, I can get one any time!" "It's not just a formality to me. I'm not behind bars now. You can't throw me away so easy!" Chris shouted. "You don't have a choice!!"

     "Why because I'm a dumb ex-con, and you're a marine officer, a lawyer! I got plans Sarah!!" Chris yelled. "Don't include me in your plans!" Mac fired back. "You think I'm a loser, but I was good enough to get you away from your drunken daddy wasn't I!?" He yelled coming to stand in front of her. "I have a new life now Chris…it's a good one!" Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not a fancy Lt. Colonel like your boyfriend Farrow am I?!" "He is not my boyfriend."

     "Oh, you forget, I saw you two in Okinawa." Bends his head, "Doesn't the Marine Corp frown on its officers messing around with their C.O.'s especially if they're married?!" Mac doesn't answer him. "Hmpf…see I have choices…I can wreck your career if I want." "You can't blackmail me into loving you Chris!" "Ooohh…" Takes her chin in his hand and wags the knife threateningly in her face. "I can hurt you in so many ways." "Get out!" 

Flashback 

     "Goodbye Chris." Mac turns quickly. Chris grabs her roughly, Mac takes hold of his arms. "Don't!" Chris cups her cheek, "So beautiful." He whispers. Mac pulls his head back, "I'm sorry." She turns to leave. Chris grabs her arm and then reaches to grab something from the bed. "Chris!" He puts the gun in her hand. Mac looks at the gun and then back up at him. "Then you better kill me! Because as long as I'm alive you don't get to have a life without me!" Mac struggles against him for a moment, before throwing the gun down. She walks toward the door and opens the door.

     John Farrow walks in, opens a bag and dumps out the contents. "20,000 cash. You bother Sarah again…I'll squash you like the cockroach you are!" Chris grabs the gun and points it at Farrow's back; "You steal a man's wife, try and buy him off, and then you call me scum!" Mac grabs Chris's arm, the two struggle for a second before… Gun shot!

End of Flashback 

     Harm tightened his arm around her shoulders. "I saw Mic next. I saw the fight at the bar, and what happened in court." Harm silently cursed the men who had heart his Sarah so much. "They came at me repeating the same phrases over and over again." 

Dream Flashback 

     "You don't deserve to be happy! You're worthless!" Joe MacKenzie yelled his face looming in front of her. "Then you better kill me, because as long as I'm alive, you don't get to have a life without me!" Chris growled. "She's a whore! A bitch, that betrayed me! She deserved what she got!" Mic yelled angrily. 

     "He doesn't love you! He never did! He's using you, and you know it!" 

     "Nooo! He loves me Harm loves me!" Mac shouted. "Oh, he really loves you, he proposed in a rose garden where you two met. And that ring, that ring doesn't exist. Look at your hand!" Mac looked down at her hand. Where the ring had been, there was a huge snake circling her ring finger. Mac gasped and tried to shake the snake off. Flames replaced the snake.

End of Flashback 

     "I could feel the burn, Harm. I think it was from the sheet wrapped around my hand, it was probably cutting off the circulation. That's as far as the dream got, because then you woke me up." Mac pulled back from Harm and looked down at her hands. 

     "Harm I'm so sorry. I love you, so much. I need you Harm; I need you in my life. You complete me." Harm placed his hand on top of hers, "Sarah, first of all, I love you. Second, I'm not going anywhere. I need you in my life. Without you all the good in my life is gone. You complete me in ways I never thought possible. It was a dream no one can help dreams." "I'm so sorry Harm." "Shhh, it's okay. What happened to you when you were younger, and what happened with Chris and Brumby, I know that nothing can ever make those memories, those hurts go away, because no matter what they'll always be there. But, I want to heal those hurts, replace those dark memories, with new memories." 

     Mac smiled through her tears and nodded, "Let's make the new memories." Harm smiled and pulled her into his arms. Mac wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I love you Harm." "I love you too Sarah." She sat up and Harm gently cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs brushed away her tears. Harm brought his lips to hers softly. When air forced them to break, Mac smiled. 

     Harm stood up, and pulled Mac to stand next to him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, they walked out of the apartment together. 

     Trish and Frank stood up upon seeing the two approach. Trish didn't need confirmation she knew all was well. She could tell by how Harm had his arm wrapped around her waist and the looks in their eyes. Trish closed the distance between herself and Mac. Mac hugged her tight whispering, "Thank you, mom." "Your welcome, dear." Trish then moved to hug her son, while Mac hugged Frank. 

     After saying their good-byes Harm and Mac ran back out into the rain and each to a different car. Mac started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, Harm right behind her. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 2105

     Harm and Mac walked into the apartment. The music was still on from before, and so was the light in the kitchen. Mac stood in front of the window, looking out at the dark, rainy night. Harm watched her for a minute before coming up behind her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms before sliding them around her waist. Mac leaned back into him, her head under his chin. Harm kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry." "I know." Mac turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around him, her head on his chest. "Where did I find you again?" He rested his chin on top of her head, "In a rose garden Sarah." Mac smiled into his chest. 

     She looked up at him and her lips met his. That kiss led to them walking toward the bedroom.

Later that night

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 0115

     Harm tossed his head from side to side, tossing and turning. Mac woke almost instantly when she felt Harm moving around. "No! Sarah, please don't leave me!" Mac rolled over and placed her hand on Harm's chest gently shaking him. "Harm, it's okay. I'm right here, it's me, it's Sarah. I'm not going anywhere. Wake up," Mac spoke soothingly. Harm's eyes snapped open, he was breathing hard. He pulled her to him, "I thought I lost you." She gently rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry I scared you today." He kissed the top of her head, "It's okay. We're back where we belong." 

     Mac sat up and propped herself up on some pillows. She gently pulled Harm's head down, so that his head was pillowed on her chest. Her right hand rested on his chest, her left hand was running through his hair. The radio was still on from earlier, "And now here is the new one from Jamie O'Neal." The music softly drifted through the apartment. Mac had heard this song several times and softly began to sing along with the song.

Say goodbye maybe that's one way to go 

_Walk away and say it's over call it history_

_Do I believe we'd be better off apart_

_Can I see my world without you in it_

_Baby, not for a single minute_

_Let the moon give up the night_

_All the stars leave heaven on high_

_The sun would burn out before I'd ever lose you_

_We can get over any wall_

_If we have to fly, run, climb or crawl_

_Love will always lead us back_

_Where we belong_

_Just today I woke up shakin' from a dream_

_I got a glimpse of life without you_

_All the good was gone_

_Then I realized you were lying next to me_

_I knew right then, baby, come whatever_

_When the going gets tough we'll face it together_

_Let the moon give up the night_

_All the stars leave heaven on high_

_The sun would burn out before I'd ever lose you_

_We can get over any wall_

_If we have to fly, run, climb or crawl_

_Love will always lead us back_

_Where we belong_

_Baby, all we got to do is reach out_

_No laying blame, no guilty party _

_Lay our daggers down on the ground_

_Hold each other and say we're sorry_

_Let the moon give up the night_

_All the stars leave heaven on high_

_The sun would burn out before I'd ever lose you_

_We can get over any wall_

_If we have to fly, run, climb or crawl_

_Love will always lead us back_

_Where we belong_

_Love is gonna lead us back_

_Where we belong_

_Laredo _Performed by: Chris Cagle

_I'm the One _Performed by: Gary Allan

_Where We Belong _Performed by: Jamie O'Neal

I want to say thank you again, to all of you who reviewed!! Hope you liked the chapter, I'm starting the next chapter tomorrow! While I'm writing, why not send some reviews and keep me motivated!! Pretty please with Harm in dress whites on top!!! Lol  Same deal, I need at least five reviews before I update the next chapter!! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed!! 


	10. Planning and The Dress

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354 

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet…

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P. Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

Spoilers: (none)

A/N: Hey all, sorry for the delay. I got kind of busy this week, I'm working on the next chapter of 'Fun on the Slopes' and then I'll I get on the next chapter for E-Love!! Again thanks to my beta reader Danielle, you're the best!!! J

Chapter 10: Planning and The Dress

Monday May 17

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1100

     A young woman dressed in summer whites, walked through the doors of JAG. She had blue eyes, and short red hair. Three years later, JAG was still the same. 

     Gunny noticed the young woman when she walked in. He walked over to her, "Can I help you ma'am?" "I'm looking for Major MacKenzie's office." Gunny smiled, "Colonel MacKenzie's office is right there." He motioned with his hand. "Thank you." The young woman made her way over to Mac's office and knocked. "Enter." 

     Commander Caroline Imes opened the door and stood in front of Mac's desk. Mac looked up from her files and her eyes grew wide, "Caroline!" Caroline grinned, "Mac!" Mac quickly stood and walked over to Caroline, hugging her. Caroline pulled back, "You look great!" "Thanks, so do you. It's so good to see you." 

     The two women sat in the chairs in front of Mac's desk. "You're a Lt. Colonel now. Congratulations." "Thanks. Are you on leave?" Caroline smiled, "No, actually I just got assigned to the Pentagon." "That's great Caroline." 

     Before Mac could say more Caroline noticed her ring, "Oh my God, you're engaged." Mac smiled happily, "Yea, three weeks now." "Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?" Mac was about to answer, when her door opened and Harm walked in. "Don't you knock?" Harm flashed his flyboy grin, "Sorry, I didn't realize you had company." Caroline turned in her chair. "Caroline?" She smiled and stood up and hugged Harm, "It's good to see you Harm." "You too." Mac spoke up, "Caroline just got assigned to the Pentagon." Harm smiled, "That's great." 

     Mac turned to Caroline, "As I was saying before I was interrupted." She glared at Harm, and he grinned sheepishly. "Harm and I are getting married." Caroline's eyes grew wide, "You two finally woke up! Congratulations!" She hugged each of them. "Thank you." "When's the wedding?" "June 21st," Harm answered.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1900

     Harm and Mac were just finishing up dinner. "I'm glad Caroline is back." Mac commented as they started to clear the table. "Yea, it's nice having her back," Harm agreed. "Harm…" Mac started taking a wet plate from him to put in the dishwasher. "Yes." "You know that Harriet agreed to be my maid of honor, and that Chloe agreed to be a bridesmaid. I'm thinking of asking, Bobbi, Allison, and Caroline to be bridesmaids as well." Harm smiled, "I think that's a great idea. I've been doing some thinking on groomsmen too." "And?" Mac asked taking another wet plate from him. "Well, Bud will be my best man, and I want to ask Sergei, Sturgis, Wes, and Keeter."  "Nice choices. I know that Sturgis, and Sergei will love to do it. I'm sure Wes would, you two get along real well. Now Keeter, I think we're going to need to call Webb to see if he can get a hold of him." "Yea, I was going to try and contact him this week." 

     Later, Mac sat at Harm's desk, typing on his laptop. She was e-mailing, Bobbi, Caroline, and Allison. She sent the letters and then joined Harm on the couch.

     Harm and Mac met with Jennifer Hill, their wedding planner twice that week. They made several decisions concerning the ceremony and the reception. They were to meet with the baker, the caterer and the DJ on Monday of the following week. 

Friday May 21

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1430

     Mac walked into her office, she had just returned from court. She sat in her chair a little harder than she had intended. She had spent the last hour and a half sitting in court, and finding out that her client wasn't being entirely truthful. 

     The wedding plans were coming along. Everything was on schedule, and they only had a month to go. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized that someone was knocking on her door. "Ma'am." Harriet poked her head in Mac's office. Mac looked up, "Harriet, c'mon in." Harriet walked in and shut the door behind her. "Have a seat, Harriet," Mac said smiling. Harriet sat, "Permission to speak freely ma'am." At Mac's nod Harriet continued, "How are you doing ma'am?" Mac looked up, "A little stressed." Harriet smiled, "Well, have you gone to look at wedding dresses yet ma'am?" Mac shook her head.

     "Well, what if we do a girl's day out tomorrow. We can go shopping, look for dresses, girl talk." Mac grinned, "That sounds great." Harriet grinned back, "Great. I can call up Caroline, Bobbi, Allison, and Trish and see if there free. I know Chloe won't be able to be there but if we find the dress for the bridesmaids, we can get her size and when she does come down in a few weeks, she can have it fitted. What do you say?" "Let's do it." "Also I was thinking, has Harm taken Sarah up in awhile?" Mac smiled knowing what Harriet was thinking, "No he hasn't. And I'm sure Bud, Sturgis, Sergei, and Wes I know will be here, would love to go." "I know Bud loved it when Harm took him up," Harriet said. "I'll talk to him as soon as he is out of court." 

     A short time later, Mac saw Harm walk into the bullpen with a not-so-happy Lieutenant Singer behind him. Apparently he'd had a good day in court. 

     Harm stopped at Gunny's desk, "Gunny can you get me Clayton Webb on the phone please." "Sure thing, sir." "Thanks Gunny." Gunny picked up the phone and started dialing. Harm walked into his office and set his briefcase down, looking at his messages. "How was court?" Mac asked. Harm turned to look at her and grinned, "Let's just say it wasn't Singer's day." "Ohhh." 

     Gunny buzzed through the intercom, "Commander Rabb, Clayton Webb is on line 4." Harm picked up the phone. "What can I do for you, Rabb?" "I have a favor to ask of you." "Rabb needing a favor, this ought to be good. Second one in the last six 4 months." "Listen, can you get a hold of Commander Jack Keeter." "I think I can handle that. Granted, it might take some time, and there are no guarantees." "Thanks." "I'll let you know. I heard that you set a date for June 21." Harm blinked, how the hell did Webb know that. Oh yea he's a spy they know things even before we do. "Yes we did." "Congratulations. I'll be awaiting my invitation." And with that Webb hung up the phone. Harm hung up the phone. 

     "Well." Mac prompted. "He's going to see what he can do." "Good." "Sir, ma'am. Sorry to interrupt." Harriet said coming to stand in the doorway. "I just wanted to let you know Colonel, everyone is on the affirmative." "Thank you Harriet." "Sir, ma'am." Harriet turned and walked back to her desk. 

     Harm raised his eyebrows to Mac. "Tomorrow, Harriet, Caroline, Bobbi, Allison, and myself are going dress shopping." Harm raised his eyebrows, "And what am I going to do all by myself tomorrow." "Harriet and I thought it might be nice if you took Sturgis, Bud, Sergei, Frank, and Wes up in 'Sarah' tomorrow." Harm's face brightened, "I'll make sure I talk to them before I leave." 

Saturday May 22

Harm's Apartment 

North of Union Station

ZULU 0850

     After a too long of a shower with Harm, Mac quickly dressed in a pair tight blue flare jeans and a white sleeveless lace top. She quickly did her make-up and hair and then joined Harm in the kitchen. She kissed his cheek as he handed her a cup of coffee. "You almost made me late." "You late? Ha! I think you can count on one hand how many times that's happened." Mac glared at him. He flashed her his flyboy grin, which widened as he noticed her knees buckle. He set down his coffee cup and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck, "You look beautiful." Mac breathed in his deep masculine scent, and smiled. "Are you sucking up?" "That depends on if it's working or not." He kissed her neck again. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing up against him. She captured his lips with hers, after a minute, she pulled back, "That answer your question." He didn't say anything just bent his head to hers again and captured her lips.

     They were both caught up in the kiss; they didn't hear someone knocking on the door. Only when they heard someone clearing their throat did they look up. Trish and Frank stood there watching the two of them. "Mom, Frank," Harm said slightly embarrassed. Mac stepped out of his embrace and gave Trish and Frank each a warm hug. Harm kissed his mom's cheek. Mac grabbed her purse and her black leather jacket. 

     Trish kissed Frank on the cheek, "Have fun and be careful." "Yes, dear. Have fun you two." Mac turned to Harm, "Have fun today and please be careful." "We will. Have fun, and be careful today," Harm said. "I love you," Mac whispered before she lightly kissed him on the lips. "I love you too." Harm handed her the keys to his corvette, he and Frank were going to take the SUV. "Thank you. Have fun boys." And with that Mac and Trish were off.

Mariah's Bridal Apparel

Washington D.C.

ZULU 0930

     Mac pulled the corvette into the parking place next to Harriet's van. Caroline and Bobbi were already there; they were just waiting for Allison. Little AJ squealed when he saw Mac, and Mac scooped him up. Allison arrived a minute later. "Ok, this place is rated highly for wedding dresses. This is also where I got my dress. So let's do some shopping," Harriet spoke to the group. 

     When they entered the shop, Mac's eyes widened. The shop was filled with all types of wedding dresses. A woman with long dirty blonde hair approached them. "Hello, can I help you?" Harriet spoke up, "Hi, we're here to look at wedding and bridesmaid dresses." "Are you the bride?" "No, I'm already married. I'm the maid of honor." Mac stepped forward and smiled, "I'm the bride, Sarah MacKenzie." "I'm Mariah, it's nice to meet you." 

     Mac filled out a few forms, and answered Mariah's questions. Mariah then got right to work; she quickly measured Mac, and then all of the other women. Mariah made notes on who was a bridesmaid, the bride, and the mother of the groom. Mac told her Chloe's measurements as well. "We have many dresses that go along with all of your sizes, if you would like to try them on now." Mac nodded. "Now if you like them, and there a just a few things that need to be tailored so that they fit perfectly, we won't have to order them for you and you can just come back in a few weeks for a second and then a final fitting. How's that sound?" "That sounds good." 

     Mariah smiled, "Ok, who would you like to start with?" Mac looked over at Trish, "Trish why don't you go first." "Alright dear." Mariah showed Trish to a changing room, and the other women to the dresses in her size. They sifted through the many dresses pulling out a few here and there. Mac took three and brought them to Trish. Five minutes later, Trish had quite a few dresses to try on, and everyone sat in chairs waiting for her to come out.

     Trish walked out in a burgundy sleeveless, v-neck dress. They all shook their heads and Trish laughed, "I didn't think so." Several dresses later, Trish walked out in a long sleeveless peach dress, with a scoop neck, it was velvet at the top stopping just under her breasts and then flowed into creamy silk. Mac stood up and walked to stand behind Trish who was gazing into a mirror. "That looks beautiful on you." Everyone nodded with Mac's statement. Trish smiled and Mac said, "Mariah we found the dress." Mariah smiled, "That looks wonderful on you. There is also an organza shawl that matches." She said walking over with the shawl. "We'll take it." Trish announced. Mariah quickly made some more notes for fitting. 

     Next was the bridesmaids' turn. For the next 30 minutes Trish and Mac watched as the women walked out in dress after dress. Little AJ sat in Mac's lap and watched. Finally they all walked out in an ankle length, strapless, periwinkle blue dress with a matching organza shawl. It was silk ending at the waist that flowed into an organza skirt; there were blue embroidered roses in the center of the chest. The dress looked amazing on all of them and they also found the same dress in Chloe's size. Mac smiled, "That's the one." Mariah quickly made her notes while the women changed back into their clothes.

     Mac was then led to a changing a room with several wedding gowns. 45 minutes of trying gown after gown on. Trish was looking through another rack of gowns when she saw one that made her gasp. She pulled it down and walked over to the changing room and knocked quietly. "Sweetie, I found another dress." Mac opened the door and gasped when she saw the dress. Trish's eyes twinkled as she handed Mac the gown. Mac changed into the dress, and walked out of the changing room. 

     Everyone's face lit up, and they smiled as Mac walked toward them. The dress was made of white satin, and had a five-foot detachable Cathedral train. The dress was strapless with a square neckline. The bodice had embroidered and white lace roses that were completed with beads and sequins near the top, near the bottom of the dress were more embroidered and white lace roses completed with beads and sequins. The back of the dress, and down the train was sprinkled with beads, sequins, and rhinestones. 

     Trish stood up and walked over to Mac as Mac slowly turned to face the mirror. "You look beautiful," she whispered. Two tears swept down Mac's cheeks as she looked at herself in the mirror. Mac turned to face the rest of their group again and they all agreed with Trish's statement. Little AJ smiled brightly and said, "Aunty Mac pretty." Everyone laughed softly at the little boys statement. Trish nodded to Mariah and Mariah quickly made her notes. 

     Mac absolutely loved this dress. Everything about the dress was perfect. Although when she looked down at the price tag she had to blink to make sure she had read it correctly. Trish glanced down at it, "Don't you worry about the price dear." "But…" "No buts, sweetie. I told you that Frank and I are helping you both out with this wedding. And if this is the dress that you want, then this is the dress you will have for when you marry your sailor." Mac hugged Trish tightly. 

     After Mac had changed, Mariah put all the dresses together and hung them up. She showed them the shoes that most people choose for the dresses they chose. They finally decided on a pair of white satin, closed toe 3 ¼ inch shoes for the bride, and the same shoe except in ivory for the mother of the groom, and the same shoe for the bridesmaids except in silver. Mariah then showed Mac the three headpieces that matched her gown. Mac finally chose a silver tiara with rhinestones and pearls, with a white organza veil with a white satin ribbon edge. 

     Then came the fun part, the garters. Mariah set out several garters, and the women oohed and ahhed over them. They all finally decided on a white organza and silk garter, with a small bow on the front. They also decided on a 'Something Blue' throw garter. They made their next appointment and departed the store. 

     "So where to next?" Caroline said. "I say we get something to eat and then we head to the mall," Mac answered. They decided to go to a nearby restaurant and they all jumped into their cars and drove to the restaurant. 

McNaab Aviation

Virginia

ZULU 0930

     Harm and Frank arrived at McNaab Aviation where Bud, and Sturgis were waiting. They exchanged greetings and Harm went to open up the hanger where he kept his yellow bi-plane 'Sarah'. Five minutes later Bud, Frank, Sturgis, Sergei, and Wesley all joined him in the hanger. Harm was currently doing a pre-flight inspection. It took longer than normal because he hadn't taken her up in awhile. Finally Harm stood up, "Ok who wants the first ride? Bud?" 

     Several hours later, Harm brought the plane down for a smooth landing. In the hanger, Wes hopped out of the front cockpit, followed by Harm. "That was so cool!" He enthused. "What time did the girls say they would be back?" Sturgis asked. Harm shrugged his shoulders, "Probably not till tonight." Everyone nodded. Harm locked up the hanger and followed everyone to the parking lot. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 2005

     Harm heard a key turn in the lock and looked up when Mac entered the apartment with several bags. He stood up as she shut the door. "Hey," she said smiling. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Did you have fun?" Harm asked as they sat down on the couch. "Yes, we did. How about you?" His eyes twinkled as he talked about the day he had in the air. Mac snuggled closer to him, her hand entwined with his. "I'm glad you had fun," Mac said. 

     "So, did you guys find any dresses?" "Yes, we found a gorgeous dress for your mom, and the bridesmaid dresses are amazing." "What about you?" "Yes, we found one for me." "And," he prompted. "And what?" "Well, what does it look like." "I'm not going to tell you." "Maaaacccc," he whined. "No, I want you to be surprised on our wedding day. Meaning that you can't see it until our wedding day." Harm pouted but relented, "Alright." Mac smiled before her lips met his. 

     With only four weeks left to go, things were definitely looking good. Chloe was coming down in two weeks. The women had the first fitting on the following Wednesday. They were meeting with a baker, a DJ, and a caterer during the next few days. Everything was right on schedule…

That's all for this chapter folks!!! As always reviews are very much appreciated, to keep me motivated. Next chapter will be up soon!! Enjoy and let me know what you think in a review!!! 


	11. Planning and The Engagement Party

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354 

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet…

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P. Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

Spoilers: Lifeline, We the People, Heroes, Full Engagement, Code Blue, Impact, People v. Rabb, To Russia with Love, Black Jet, Jaggle Bells, Silent Service, Adversaries, Goodbyes

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!! Thanks again to my beta reader, I don't know what I would do without you!!!! J

Chapter 11: Engagement Party

     The previous week quickly got away from Harm and Mac. They met with Jennifer Hill several times during the week. The met with a baker and chose a wedding cake, they met with the caterers and chose the meal for the reception, and they met with a DJ to choose the songs. They chose their wedding invitations, which were made up and then sent out. They invited 200 people. They contacted a photographer and a florist. On Friday, Harm and Mac went to see a jeweler. They found the perfect set of wedding bands. Harm's was a plain antique gold band that matched Mac's engagement ring. Mac's was an antique gold band with seven small diamonds, which matched her engagement ring with the large diamond in the center, and the three stones on either side in descending sizes. Harm and Mac wrote down what they wanted engraved on the inside of the bands and Harm would be able to pick them up on Tuesday June 18. 

     Mac had spoken with Chloe's grandmother on Wednesday of that week. Chloe would be arriving in D.C. on Friday the 7th of June, 2 weeks before the wedding. Harm and Mac had decided that they wanted to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Two weeks in paradise for the married couple. The Admiral cleared them for both weeks.

     The Admiral had informed Harm and Mac, that a friend of his owned an amazing hotel in Maryland known as the 'Annapolis Shores', only 5 miles from the Academy. The Admiral pulled a few favors and was able to rent an entire floor including a honeymoon suite for the bride and groom on their wedding night, for 2 nights. Mac and Harm drove out to the hotel on Thursday and they absolutely loved what they saw.

     The hotel was surrounded by beautiful lush gardens, and there was a lake with a gushing waterfall. The inside of the hotel was positively gorgeous. They talked to the Admiral's friend, who told them that an entire floor had been booked for the wedding party, and that another floor was booked for any guests who would be staying overnight. He also showed them the enormous banquet hall. After seeing the hall, Harm and Mac decided that they would like to have their reception there as well. The man was more than happy, and booked the banquet hall, he also told them that he would make sure that they had a minimal number of other guests staying at the hotel, and to leave room for any other guests from the wedding that would be staying as well. 

Monday May 31

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1100

     Admiral Chegwidden walked through the bullpen talking to various people about cases. Harm and Mac were both in court, defending and prosecuting a murder case. The Admiral stopped at Harriet's desk, as Bud and Sturgis entered the bullpen. 

     "Lieutenant," he addressed Harriet who was standing by her desk organizing files. "Yes, sir." "I have a few things to run by you." "Sir." "I got my invitation in the mail over the weekend, to attend the Colonel and the Commander's wedding and I hear you're the person to call and R.S.V.P. And I wanted to let you know that Julie and myself will be attending." Harriet smiled and took out her notebook, "Would you look one room or two at the hotel?" "Uhh..one, Lieutenant." Harriet jotted it down, "And what would you and Miss Church prefer for the main meal; lobster, or steak?" "Lobster for Julie, and steak for myself." "Alright, thank you sir." 

     "Oh, and Lieutenant, they didn't have an engagement party did they?" "No, sir they didn't. And this year I would throw it, with the house, but we're still unpacking and there are boxes everywhere. I would gladly help with the details and the planning, but we do need a place, sir." "Well, Lieutenant let me know if I can be of help." "Well, sir you can help?" "Anything you need just let me know." Harriet smiled brightly, "Thank you sir. I'll get right on the planning and let you everyone know." The Admiral watched as she walked over to the copy machine with a confused look on his face. Bud and Sturgis stood nearby discussing a case; they had seen the whole thing. The Admiral looked over at Bud, "I was conned again wasn't I Lieutenant?" Bud nodded, "Uh, yes sir." The Admiral shook his head and walked back toward his office, yelling for Tiner. 

     Sturgis looked over at Bud quizzically and Bud just laughed. Harm and Mac walked into the bullpen a minute later, discussing the case. Mac walked into the break room while Harm headed for his office. "Harriet, just the person I was looking for." "Morning, ma'am. How's the case going?" "Not bad." "Well anyway ma'am, I got several affirmative R.S.V.P.'s today. Several from the Commander's flying buddies." Mac smiled, "That's good. Thanks again Harriet for helping us out with this." "No problem ma'am." "Chloe comes in this week doesn't she?" "Yes, Friday at 1317 hours," Mac answered pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a sip. She made a face. "Too strong ma'am?" "No, not strong enough. Yuck!" Harriet laughed.

     Harm came out of his office heading for the break room. "Commander Rabb." Harm turned and Gunny walked up to him, "I know I saw the Colonel come back from court, sir, but I can't find her. She has a call on line 2. It's Mariah from Mariah's Bridal Apparel."  "She's in the break room I'll get her. Thanks Gunny." 

     Harm entered the break room, "Mac, you've got a call on line 2. Mariah from Mariah's Bridal Apparel." "Oh," Mac handed her coffee cup to Harm and quickly walked to her office. Harm shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. "Just the way I like it." Harriet laughed as she picked up her coffee and walked out of the break room. 

     Harriet was creating ideas for Mac and Harm's engagement party. She quickly made her way to the Admiral's office. She opened the door upon hearing enter and stood at attention. "At ease, Lieutenant. Have a seat." Harriet sat down, "Sir, I just had an idea for the Colonel and Commander Rabb's engagement party." "Ahh, yes. Tiner is contacting a caterer, a florist, and a baker. I was thinking that Saturday might be a good day." "Sounds good. Sir, you know, as does everyone else that it took them seven years to get to this point. And I thought that at the party that everyone could stand and tell a story, or what they've witnessed concerning their relationship." "That's a great idea, Lieutenant. What would you think if we did a video?" Harriet's eyes grew wide, "And someone goes around filming, while they tell the story." "Exactly. I'm sure Tiner, Gunny, and Bud would be happy to help." Harriet grinned, "We're going to have to do this carefully but quickly. The Commander and the Colonel can't find out."   
  


     The Admiral buzzed out to Tiner, "Tiner, get me Gunny, and Lieutenant Roberts please." "Aye sir." Two minutes later, Tiner opened the door for them, "Tiner stay." Harriet and the Admiral quickly told them their idea, and how they planned on doing this. Bud spoke up, "You know Webb might be able to help with a few people." "Tiner." "On it sir." "You should get on this as soon as possible." 

     Over the next several days, Gunny, Tiner, and Bud, went around filming people. Webb was more than happy to help and offered to keep the original tape for safekeeping.

Friday June 7

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1000

     Mac knocked on the Admiral's door, since Tiner wasn't at his desk. "Enter." Mac opened the door and came to attention, "At ease, Colonel. What can I do for you?" "Chloe is coming in today at 1317. I was hoping that I might be able to get 2 hours off to pick her up and then she would like to come back here to JAG if that's alright, sir." "Sounds fine to me, Colonel. I'm glad she made it in time for your engagement party, since I know that Wesley will be there." "Yes sir. Thank you sir." The Admiral nodded, "Dismissed." Mac snapped too and turned on her heel walking out the door.

ZULU 1230

     Mac had just confirmed Chloe's flight and was gathering her things to leave. She poked her head into Harm's office, "Hey." Harm looked up from his computer, "Hey. You leaving?" "Yea, I'm going to pick her up, get us both some food, and then bring her back here." Harm stood up and walked to stand in front of her, "I wish I could go with you." "Mmm, I know, but you have to be in court," she said straightening one of the bars on his uniform. "Drive safe." "I will. Good luck." Harm flashed his flyboy grin, "Thanks. I love you." "I love you too." Harm bent his head and caught her lips in a quick kiss, thankful that both the door and the blinds were closed. Mac pulled back and smiled at him before leaving. 

Dulles International Airport

ZULU 1315

     "Flight #325 is now pulling in at gate A9," came over the loudspeaker. Mac stood waiting outside the gate for the passengers to come off. Chloe was one of the last off the plane. Chloe scanned the room looking for Mac and finally spotted her. Mac walked up to the flight attendant at the desk and showed her, her military ID. Chloe flung her arms around Mac, hugging her tight, "I missed you." Mac wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed the top of her head, "I missed you too sweetie." Chloe pulled back, "Where's Harm?" Mac wrapped her arm around her shoulders and they began walking towards the baggage claim, "He's in court, but he wanted to come." 

     While they were waiting for the luggage Chloe bombarded Mac with questions. She picked up Mac's hand and admired the ring. "And he proposed where you two met." Mac smiled, "Yes, he did." Mac slid the ring off her finger and showed Chloe the engravings, "Oohhh, that is so sweet," Chloe enthused as Mac slid the ring back on. Chloe saw her bags come through the belt a few minutes later. They picked them up and walked out into the parking lot toward Harm's SUV. They loaded the bags and climbed into the car.

     "Ok, Chlo, there's been a slight change in plans." Chloe looked over at her quizzically. "Well, Harm's parents are here and they've been staying at my apartment, and I've been staying with Harm. Now Harm's apartment only has one bedroom while mine has two. So, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind staying with Trish and Frank at my apartment. We talked to them about it and they're absolutely fine with it. In fact I do remember them saying that they would love to have you." Chloe smiled, "Sounds good to me." Mac smiled over at her. 

     After stopping to get take-out from Beltway Burgers, Mac drove them back to JAG Headquarters. Chloe grabbed her purse and a book and followed Mac inside. After getting Chloe a visitor's badge, they walked into the JAG bullpen. Harriet looked up and smiled as Chloe made her way over to her. Chloe hugged her tightly and Harriet hugged her back, "It's so good to see you. How's AJ?" "It's good to see you too sweetie. AJ is just fine, and can't wait to see you." Mac stood behind Chloe as Bud and Sturgis made there way over. 

     Bud gave Chloe a quick hug. "Chloe Madison, I'd like you to meet Commander Sturgis Turner." Sturgis held out his hand, "I've heard a lot about you Chloe." "You too." Mac smiled and then steered Chloe to her office. Chloe said hi to the Gunny, Tiner, and several other people that she knew. Mac looked through the messages on her desk, while Chloe took a seat in front of Mac's desk. 

     Mac looked up at her, "Sweetie, I need to go speak with the Admiral about a case. Will you be okay here?" Chloe looked at her, "I'll be fine. Go. Go. I'll just play a game on your computer." "Ok. Tonight, Trish, Frank, Sergei, Allison Sergei's girlfriend, and Wesley, are coming over to Harm's apartment for dinner." Chloe grinned, "Awesome." Mac picked up her files and walked toward the Admiral's office. 

     Chloe sat behind Mac's desk. Harriet poked her head in, "Hey Chlo." "Hey, uhh Mac went to see the Admiral." "Oh I know sweetie, I was looking for you." Chloe looked at her quizzically. Harriet grinned and quietly told her about the video. "Oohhh, have I got a story for you." Harriet grinned, "I thought you might. Come on, you'll be back before Mac gets out of the Admiral's office.

     Sure enough, Chloe was back in 15 minutes. Chloe saw a flash of white enter the bullpen. She looked up and a smile spread across her face. Harm crossed the bullpen and entered his office. Chloe got up and knocked on his door. "Enter," Harm called. Chloe opened the door and stepped into his office. Harm looked up and flashed his flyboy grin. Chloe grinned as Harm crossed the room and hugged her, gently lifting her off her feet. "I missed you, Harm." "Me too kiddo." 

     Mac stopped near Harm's office, as she watched the scene between the two of them. She couldn't help the smile or the thoughts that entered her mind of him with their children. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1530

     Harm, Mac, and Chloe arrived at Harm's apartment. While Chloe sat in the living room, Harm and Mac changed out of their uniforms. Mac pulled on a pair of tight flare denim jeans and a red sleeveless shirt with a low, skinny v-neck. Mac threaded a pair of earrings through her ears and turned to see Harm pull a black t-shirt over his head covering his strong, muscular chest. Mac smiled and quickly turned. She picked up a necklace and adjusted the clasp. Harm grinned; he had seen her looking at him. When Mac finished she turned to find Harm staring at her, with his arms crossed over his chest. "What?" He didn't say anything. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest and slid them up over his shoulders and around his neck. He unfolded his arms and wrapped them around her, holding her tightly.

     A minute later they broke the embrace and walked into the kitchen. Chloe joined them and sat on one of the barstools. Harm pulled a large pot from a cabinet, filled it with water, and set it on the stove to boil. Mac opened another cabinet and handed Harm two bottles of spaghetti sauce and two packages of meatballs from the fridge. "Can I help?" Chloe asked as Harm poured the sauce and meatballs into another pot and set it on the stove. Mac who had her head in the fridge said, "Yea, you can help me with the salad." Chloe got started on the salad while Mac went to turn on the stereo. A few minutes later Mac was finishing up the salad and Chloe set the table. 

     About fifteen minutes later, Trish and Frank arrived. Trish gave Mac a warm hug and then moved aside to her son. Frank gave Mac a hug as Trish kissed Harm's cheek. Chloe stood in the kitchen a little shy. Mac turned her head, "Chloe." She gave Chloe a reassuring smile as Chloe walked up to Mac and stopped at her side. Mac placed both her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Trish, Frank, I'd like you to meet my little sister Chloe Madison. Chloe this Harm's mom, Trish, and his step-father Frank." Trish smiled at the young girl, as Chloe held her hand out. Chloe was surprised when Trish pulled her into a warm hug. Frank did the same. Mac smiled up at Harm who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his side. 

     Trish, Frank, and Chloe went into the living room while Harm and Mac went to check on dinner. Five minutes later a knock sounded again. "Mom, can you get it?" Harm called into the living room. "Sure sweetie." Trish got up and went to answer the door. Sergei, Allison, and Wesley walked into the apartment. Harm and Mac joined them in the living room. "Chloe Madison, I'd like you to meet my brother Sergei, his girlfriend Allison, and Allison's brother Wesley. Sergei, Allison, Wes, this is Mac's little sister Chloe." "We've heard a lot about you Chloe," Sergei said smiling as he and then Allison shook her hand.

     Wesley was in awe. Chloe looked amazing in the tight flare denim jeans and the black loose neck short sleeve with slits on the sleeves top. Her hair was a little passed her shoulders and was angled in the front. Chloe's eyes roamed over his figure, he was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, and khaki pants. He was taller than she was; he had dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Chloe held her hand out to him and shook his hand. A slight jolt of electricity flowed through the both of them. 

     The adults stood by and watched the two teenagers together. "Dinner is just about ready." Harm announced as he, Mac, and Trish headed into the kitchen. They set the dishes on the table and everyone took their seats. Conversations started up around the table as everyone dug into the meal. Mac leaned over to Harm, "They seem to get along quite nicely," Mac said softly, indicating Chloe and Wes. "Yea they do." 

     "So I heard your captain of the football team," Chloe said to Wes. "Yea, I am. Do you like sports?" "I like most sports. I'm on a gymnastics team and I'm trying out for cheerleading in the fall." "So, how long have you known Mac and Harm?" "Well, I was in the 'Big Sister, Little Sister program. I liked to act out when I was younger, and they stuck me with Mac, because they knew she wouldn't put up with it. We became real good friends, and she found my real father for me. He's in the Navy like Harm, and is deployed right now. I live with my grandparents in Maine, but come down to see Mac a lot. Now, Harm has been Mac's partner for the past 7 years and I met him and I knew instantly that he and Mac belonged together." Wes grinned, "I could tell that by just meeting them a few weeks ago." Chloe laughed she was really starting to like Wes.

     They continued talking about this and that. Chloe was steadily falling for Wes and Wes in return was falling for Chloe. Neither knew it, but the surrounding adults sensed it. "I'm glad I got here in time for their engagement party," Chloe exclaimed. Wes raised an eyebrow. "Well, there will be a surprise tomorrow night and I'm glad that I made it here in time." "Me too. I didn't want to be the only teenager there." 

     When everyone was finished, Trish and Mac began clearing the table. Harm and Frank helped put the food away, and then Mac and Trish shooed them out into the living room. "On Wednesday, Chloe has her first fitting, and the rest of us have our final fitting." Trish nodded, "Everything is coming together." Mac smiled, "Yea it is." When the dishes were finished, Trish and Mac joined everyone in the living room. Trish took a seat next to Frank. Mac walked over to Harm who wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

ZULU 2100

     By 9:00 everyone was ready to head home. Harm and Mac walked them down to the parking lot. Harm loaded Chloe's suitcases into Mac's corvette. Sergei, Allison, and Wes, would give Chloe a ride to Mac's apartment since, Mac's corvette only fit two people. Chloe hugged Mac, "I'll see you tomorrow right?" "Yup. I love you Chlo." Chloe smiled and hugged Harm before climbing into the car with Sergei, Allison, and Wes. 

     The car's pulled out of the parking lot and sped off down the road. Harm wrapped his arm around Mac and together they walked back into the building.

Sergei's Car

     Wes and Chloe sat in the backseat as Sergei drove toward Georgetown following the red corvette. "So, what was this surprise you were talking about earlier?" Wes asked Chloe. Chloe smiled, "Well, as long as you can keep this between us…" Wes nodded and Chloe continued her eyes sparkling. 

Later that night

ZULU 2300

     Mac quickly changed into a pair of light gray pajama pants and a navy tank top. Harm was in bed propped up against the wall when Mac came out of the bathroom. She crawled in beside him and curled up next to him, her head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Sarah…" Harm started but stopped. "Mmmm." When he didn't answer right away she lifted her head and looked him in the eye, "Harm, what is it?" "Sarah, do you want kids?" Mac searched his eyes, "Yes, I do. You know that. Do you?" "You know I do. I meant when?" Mac moved slightly so that she was lying on the mattress with her head propped in her hand so she could look at him better. "I think that if and when God blesses us with a child that we should jump on it," she told him softly. "Me too. I love you." "I love you too." She raised herself up and kissed him lightly on the lips, before settling against him again.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1800

     The day had quickly gotten away from Harm and Mac. In the morning they had gone for a run, and then met Trish, Frank, and Chloe for breakfast. Now, Mac had taken refuge in the bathroom, as soon as Harm was finished. 

     Mac dried her hair and was very happy with the way it looked when she was finished. She pulled on her nylons and then slid into the red dress that she had found at the mall a few weeks ago. She adjusted the straps and gazed into the mirror. She applied her make-up and slid her feet into the red strappy sandals, with a 3-inch heel. She threaded a pair of diamond dangle earrings through her ears and clasped a silver snake chain necklace with a silver heart in the center with small diamonds around the edge. Both the earrings and the necklace had been a gift from Harm. Mac looked into the mirror at the finished product and smiled.

     Meanwhile, Harm was getting himself ready in the bedroom. After pulling on a pair of gray slacks and a white button down dress shirt and gray blazer, he selected a navy tie. When he finished dressing, he splashed on some of the cologne that he knew Mac liked, and fixed his hair. He looked at his watch and was about to call for Mac when she walked around the corner coming into the bedroom.

     Harm's jaw dropped so low it hit the floor. He couldn't get over how positively gorgeous she looked. His eyes roamed her figure. Mac wore a floor length red dress, with a square halter neckline, the straps tied behind her neck, and there were 2 side slits. The dress clung to her figure, accenting all of her curves to make her look enticing. 

     Mac smiled as Harm's eyes roamed over her. Her eyes were doing some roaming of their own too. He looked gorgeous in the suit. Mac slowly walked up to Harm who's jaw still sat on the floor. Mac grinned and gently pulled his chin up, "You were drooling." Harm shook his head slightly as if to clear it and gazed into her eyes. "You look absolutely amazing," he said softly. He dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers. "Thank you. And you look very handsome." She smiled one of her golden smiles and gently traced his jaw with her fingertip. Harm brought his lips down hers and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he cupped her cheek in his hand, "You are so beautiful." Mac smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Come on sailor, we don't want to be late."

    Mac wrapped her red shawl around her shoulders, and Harm placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her down to the parking lot and to his corvette. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. Shutting her door he quickly went around to the driver's side climbed in and started the car up. 

Admiral Chegwidden's House

McLean, Virginia

ZULU 1900

     Harriet and Bud were the second to arrive at the Admiral's home. Tiner and his date Christine were the first to arrive and Julie had been there earlier to help set up. The Admiral opened the door, "Harriet, Bud. Come on in. Harriet you look beautiful." "Thank you sir." Harriet did indeed look beautiful in the bright pink satin long sleeveless, scoop neck, dress, and bright pink glitter knit ¾ sleeve sweater. The Admiral took her wrap and disappeared for a moment before returning. "How's the plan?" Harriet asked. "TV is set up and will be wheeled in here when it is time. Clay has the original tape, and I have a copy in the VCR ready to go." Harriet grinned as the doorbell rang.

     Sturgis and Bobbi made their way into the room exchanging greetings. "Bobbi you look great." "Thank you," Bobbi said smoothing out a wrinkle in the sleeveless champagne color glitter knit dress with a side slit up to her thigh. Bobbi was talking to Julie who looked radiant in a lilac halter dress.

     Loren Singer, and the Gunny and his date Kim arrived a few minutes later. Harm and Mac were the next to arrive as the Admiral opened the door. "Harm, Mac. Mac you look stunning." "Thank you sir." Harm shook the Admiral's hand and the Admiral took Mac's shawl from her. Harm wrapped his arm around Mac's slim waist as they made their way over to Sturgis and Bobbi. 

     Sergei, Wes, and Allison were among the next who arrived. Harm and Mac greeted them. A few minutes later Trish, Frank, and Chloe arrived. "Mom you look beautiful," Harm said before kissing her cheek. "Well thank you dear." She smiled she did look great in the light jade glitter knit sleeveless top and light jade long organza skirt. Chloe gave Mac a quick hug, "Mac you look amazing in that dress." Mac smiled, "Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself." 

     Wes who had to pick his jaw up from the floor approached Chloe. "You look great," he said smiling at her. "Thanks so do you," Chloe responded a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. She loved the dress she was wearing. A strapless shaded purple lace top and light purple organza skirt. Harm had snuck away for a moment before returning to Mac's side with a flute full of sparkling cider for himself and her. 

     Sturgis and Bobbi were dancing along with many other people. Caroline and Clay were some of the last to arrive, but this was for a reason. Mac who had been talking to Sergei and Harm was talking to his mom and Frank with his back facing the door didn't see the other man that walked into the room. But, Mac did. Mac smiled and excused herself from talking to Sergei. Mac moved to the door where she greeted Clay and Caroline. 

     Then she turned her attention to Jack Keeter. He smiled broadly, "Mac." "Keeter," she grinned and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations," he whispered. "Thank you. I'm glad you could make it and I know Harm will be too." 

     Trish saw Keeter come in and softly told Harm who turned and saw him as he hugged Mac. Harm smiled and walked over to them. "Keeter you're not trying to steal my fiancée are you?" Keeter laughed, "Nah, tried once but she turned me down. Besides, she fell for you before I came into the picture." Harm grinned and hugged one of his best friends. "Congratulations buddy. You're a lucky man." "Thank you, and I know I am." Mac smiled. Harm greeted Caroline and then turned to Clay, "Thank you." Webb nodded his head silently thinking, 'you may thank me now. But in a little while you're going to wish me ill.' Clay moved over to the Admiral.

     "AJ slight change in plans, a few things were added to the tape, I have the new original in safekeeping this is a copy of the new tape." Webb glanced around to make sure Harm or Mac weren't looking and handed the Admiral the tape.

     The next hour passed quickly with dancing and talking. The Admiral walked over to Mac, "Colonel, may I have this dance." "Yes sir." While they were dancing Mac and the Admiral were talking. "Thank you sir. This means a lot to Harm and I." "Mac you are like a daughter to me and Harm is like a son, and I'm glad that you two are so happy." "Thank you sir." They continued to dance and toward the end of the song Mac decided to spring her question. "Admiral, umm can I ask you something?" "Go ahead." "Umm, Admiral you have been more of a father to me than my own father and I thank you for that. I was wondering if that at my wedding, if you would be willing to give me away sir," Mac waited with baited breath. She knew that she had asked him this when she was going to marry Mic, but this was different. She was marrying the love of her life, her sole mate. "I would be honored Sarah. Truly honored." "Thank you sir."

     Harm was catching up with Keeter in a corner. "You're going to be here for the wedding rite?" "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be here for the next four weeks, I'm on leave thanks to Webb." "Well, since you're here, would you like to be one of my groomsmen?" "I'd be happy to," Keeter said seriously.

     Harm was dancing with his mom, when Mac slipped out onto the porch. When the song ended, Harm looked around the room, but couldn't find Mac. After looking around one more time he moved to the door and quietly slipped out.

     Mac stood leaning against the railing, the moonlight silhouetting her features. Harm gazed at her for a moment, "Hey, you snuck out on me." Mac smiled she knew he was there before he even spoke. Harm walked up next to her leaning against the railing, he looked over at her, "Are you okay?" Mac turned to look at him, "Yea, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air." 

     They were silent for a minute, just enjoying the light breeze and the starry night. Without a word Harm turned to stand behind Mac and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest. Mac leaned back her head under his chin. "Do you remember the last time we were out here?" Harm asked her quietly. "Yea." Mac turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. Harm tightened his arms around her, "We certainly spent a lot of time out here didn't we." "We sure did. We talked a lot that night." 

     They lapsed into a comfortable silence and Harm spoke softly, "You remember how I said, I never pictured myself celebrating your engagement?" "Yea." "That's because I'd always pictured us celebrating our engagement." "Oh Harm." Mac raised her head and looked into his eyes in a silent apology, "We're here now, and we are celebrating our engagement." Harm smiled, "Yes we are, and I couldn't be happier." 

     Mac lay her head back down on Harm's chest, "Just think Harm, in two weeks we'll be married." "I know. And two weeks from today we will be in Hawaii on our honeymoon." Mac grinned against his chest, "You better believe it sailor." After a few minutes of enjoying the quiet and just the other's presence. Standing in the same place that they stood a year ago, Tiner opened the door. "Sir, ma'am the Admiral is asking for you." "Thank you Tiner. We'll be right in," Harm responded. 

     Harm cupped her cheek with his hand, "I will always love you Sarah." "I'll always love you too Harm." She reached up intending to give him a quick peck on the lips but Harm had other ideas. Mac got pulled into the kiss and she slid her hands up his shoulders until they met behind his head. One hand on Mac's waist to keep her steady and the other on her neck, the two remained in their passionate lip-lock. Finally, air forced them to break and Harm rested his forehead against hers. Their breathing returning to normal, Harm pressed his lips to her forehead before looking into her eyes. He slipped his arm around Mac's waist they walked back into the house. 

     Walking in they noticed all the chairs that were now in the room. They exchanged a look as Caroline and Keeter made there way over to them. "What's going on?" Caroline and Keeter just shrugged, but their eyes gave them away. The Admiral stood at the front of the room. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone quieted and turned toward the Admiral. "If I could have the bride and groom-to-be step forward please." Harm and Mac walked forward to stand in front of the Admiral. "Everyone please find a chair and then Harriet will take over from there." Everyone took seats, Harm and Mac in the front. 

     Harriet stood up with a mischievous grin on her face. Mac met her eyes asking the silent question of 'what is going on?' Harriet just smiled and then started to speak. "For the last seven years myself and the rest of JAG have watched these two. And although oblivious to them, everyone knew there was something between them and that they were in love with each other. "Now I came up with the idea that the people who were lucky enough to have witnessed their finer and worse moments." Laughter floated around the room. "When I brought this idea to the Admiral, he liked the idea, but decided that it might be easier to put it on tape." Harriet said indicating the TV that the Admiral and Tiner wheeled into the room. Harm and Mac's eyes grew wide, both were resisting the urge to bolt. 

     "Before we begin, there are several people that need to be mentioned. First, many thanks to Victor Galindez, Jason Tiner, and Bud Roberts. They did all of the filming and editing themselves. A big thank you to Clayton Webb, who is also holding the original tape, just in case the bride and groom-to-be get any ideas." Everyone laughed again. 

     Harm bent his head and muttered to Mac, "Webb's involved in this?" "Yes, and all I can say is he better know how to run," Mac muttered back. 

     "And lastly, many thanks for all of you lucky people who witnessed their 'moments' and shared them with us. So sit back, enjoy the show, and let's try not to be too hard on them. I mean they did eventually get to this point even if it took them seven years." With that said, she turned the TV on and motioned to Tiner who dimmed the lights.

     "I insisted on opening the talk about Harm and Mac," Clayton Webb began. He was filmed standing next to the Declaration of Independence. "I think personally, I was the one who brought them together. The Declaration of Independence was being transported to a company in California for restoration, when a militia group, made up of retired military members, stole it. "It was asked that the Navy's Judge advocate General Corps, participate in this investigation, since the crime was committed on a military base and was committed by retired military members." 

     "At that time the top gun at JAG headquarters was a former pilot who only became a lawyer when he was taken out of the air due to night blindness. But, I wanted someone else in the investigation. Unknown to almost everyone, the militia group leader, Colonel Mathew O'Hara had a niece, a Marine, a lawyer. I made arrangements for her to be transferred to D.C. and to the JAG corp and to take part in the investigation, pulling her off a triple murder investigation. This set the meeting for the cocky Navy commander and the practical Marine Major." 

     The next few scenes were of Harm's first Distinguished Flying Cross ceremony at the White House with the Admiral providing the commentary. "Harm, in his first major case at JAG, landed a damaged F-14 at night, saving the life of the CAG on the USS Seahawk. Those actions earned him the first of two Distinguished Flying Crosses. This ceremony took place at the White House and the President awarded him the cross. I had made arrangements for my new officer to meet us at the White House Rose Garden after the ceremony."

     The scene switched to the Rose Garden while the Admiral continued his commentary, "From the moment they met, I knew that there was an electricity between the two of them, just from the way they looked at each other made me say quote 'Don't get too familiar. You've got to work together' unquote. "Little did I know that, that was just the first of many times where they wouldn't listen to me." Most everyone laughed out loud.

     "Like most couples they have had their share of fights," Bud continued the commentary filmed in one of the JAG courtrooms. "Their first fight involved the first case, which they were on opposing sides. The whole thing started when the then Major MacKenzie…" "Bud, this video is personal. It's ok to call them Harm and Mac," the Admiral could be heard telling him off screen.

     Everyone laughed at that, especially Harm and Mac, "How many times have we told them that?" Mac whispered to Harm.

     On the screen, Bud continued, "Okay, anyway Mac accused Harm of sandbagging her in court.   
Truthfully he did, but he expected, whatever happened in court to stay in the courtroom, and she took it very personally. She took it so personally that she called him on it, on the front steps of JAG, in the middle of the day, where anyone could have overheard their conversation. I made a comment to Harm that it was like watching your parents fight. Throughout the trial they kept at each other, but when it was all over they were the best of friends again. No one know's how it all worked out, but considering who they are, there is definitely a story there."

     Bud continued the narration, except this time he was at McNaab Aviation, where 'Sarah' was kept. Bud stood in the hanger leaning against the yellow bi-plane. "If you have never had the pleasure of going up in her, this is the Comman – sorry, Harm's bi-plane 'Sarah'." He added, "I know what you're thinking and it's just a coincidence. She is actually named after his grandmother." 

     Trish leaned over to Harm, "You know, no one will believe that one anymore." 

     Bud continued on screen, "A faulty fuel line in this plane, almost led Harm and Mac being declared UA. Once they returned, of course, the whole story of their adventure in the mountains came out. Of course there had been plenty of speculation as to the reason of their personal day, but in the clinch we were wrong."

     "Unfortunately, what really happened, wasn't pleasant. The fuel line split, forcing Harm to make an emergency landing in the middle of nowhere. While searching for help in the woods, Harm and Mac came across some poachers who had just killed a game warden. By the time Harm was able to fix the plane the following day, Mac had a fever from an infected buckshot wound in her thigh and she ended up spending the next several days in the hospital. And I'll give you three guesses as to who spent most of that time by her bedside."

     The Admiral was back on screen standing in front of Mercy Hospital in Washington. "In the six years I've known Harm, and the 5 that I've known Mac, I've received numerous calls about one or the other…usually both of them – being in some kind of trouble or other. This particular call was from Mac informing me that Harm had been hit by a car and was in the emergency room at this very hospital. And, it didn't surprise me at all to learn that the reason he had been hit was that he had pushed a certain Marine out of the way." AJ took a deep breath, "Now of course, there is a lot more to this story including terrorists taking over the hospital, Harm delivering a baby, and Harm and Mac almost single-handedly resolving the situation."

     Harriet and Bud took up the narration talking about the day Mac had walked out of JAG supposedly for the last time. When they had concluded the Admiral was back on the screen explaining Harm's arrest and brig break a few weeks following Mac's departure. "I called up Mac's apartment, insisting that if she knew where Harm was to contact me. Of course I didn't hear a word from her, but I'll give you one guess as to where he was." 

     Trish then appeared on the screen, and Harm slumped in his seat, groaning, "Mom you too." Trish didn't acknowledge his sentence, "Don't slouch dear." The on screen Trish was currently telling everyone about her 'she's quite the girl isn't she' comment, and Harm's reaction of 'Mom, don't start.' 

     Keeter was on the screen now talking about the adventure in Iran and the more than friendly hugs he witnessed. Harm's head snapped in Keeter's direction, and he glared at him. Keeter kept his gaze on the screen and tried desperately to keep a straight face. "Keeter…" Harm said through gritted teeth. Keeter turned to Harm still trying to keep a straight face. "Webb asked if I knew any good stories and I thought the least I could do was share." Mac and Harm both glared at him and he gulped and turned his attention back to the screen. 

     Mac turned her attention back to the screen and let out a loud gasp, and covering her face with her hands. Chloe appeared on screen talking about the first time she met Harm and her comment that Mac talked about Harm all the time. Although it was hard to tell what was real and what was really her fantasies. Mac buried her face in Harm's shoulder and Harm kissed her temple. Chloe grinned in her chair behind Mac.

     Sturgis leaned around Harm's chair, "All the signs, buddy. They were in front of you the whole time." Harriet leaned over next to Sturgis, "Just wait, it'll get better." Mac looked at her quizzically and Harriet just smiled. Caroline appeared on screen and was talking about Bud's wetting down party and the conversation between Jordan, Mac, and herself. The conversation of 'what Harm was like' and Mac denied ever being with him at the time. Mac turned and glared at Caroline, Caroline shrugged, "What?"

     It suddenly hit Mac when she noticed Harriet. Harriet smiled on screen and motioned to someone off camera and little AJ toddled over to her and she scooped him up, "You didn't… did you?" Harriet nodded her head. "I can't believe you did that!" Harm oblivious to what the women were talking about, turned to Mac, "What's going on?" "I don't believe this!" Mac exclaimed. Trish leaned back toward Harriet, "That good?" "Better." Harriet responded.

     Harm again asked, "What? What's going on?" "It's about AJ," Mac moaned softly. "The Admiral, I don't remember anything…" "Wrong one," Mac responded. "How did she find out?" "Well… I told her." 

     Harriet spoke "It started the day that my son, came into this world. I had gone into labor at the office and Harm called an ambulance, but Caroline also had, had a client who went into labor at JAG and the ambulance took her away instead of me. Bud ended up getting stuck in an elevator, almost missing the birth; the Admiral was pressed into the role of midwife; and I gave birth to her son on the floor of the Admiral's office. Harm, Mac when you two decide to have children make sure you go to Lamaze classes and work on breathing techniques." Everyone laughed, even Mac and Harm at the last comment they could just imagine the scene on the floor of the Admiral's office that day.

     "Now eventually, after the birth mind you, another ambulance came taking myself, Bud, and AJ to the hospital. When it was all over Harm and Mac stood on the steps of JAG watching the ambulance leave." 

     "Mac had been feeling a little blue because Chloe, Mac's little sister from the big sister, little sister program who had been visiting, had just left with her father. Both were probably feeling a little overjoyed after what they had just witnessed, so that probably played a part in the next part. Harm and Mac made a deal. They agreed that if neither of them were in a relationship in five years they would go quote 'halves on a kid' unquote. Harm had said that quote 'with your looks and my brains he'll be perfect' unquote. Mac only agreed if he thought it was okay if quote 'she had your looks and my brains' unquote. Now if I am correct in my math they have approximately one year to fill the deal." Everyone was laughing hard, and Harm and Mac had slumped lower in their seats. 

     Mac glared over Harm's shoulder at Harriet who just smiled back. Harriet and Bud had picked up the narration for when Harm was leaving JAG to go back to flying. After eye surgery, he got his night vision back and was able to fly again. "He accomplished his dream and then returned to JAG, knowing just as Mac had some years ago that JAG is where he belonged," Bud said. 

     The video went blank and Tiner turned up the lights, as Harriet stood to turn off the VCR and TV. Trish turned to Frank, "What happened to the son we raised? He won't admit that he's in love with her but he'll agree to have a baby with her. Where did we go wrong?" Harm groaned as everyone who had heard the comments laughed. The TV was wheeled out of the room and the Admiral stood at the front of the room again. 

     The chairs were moved out of the room and the Admiral spoke, "I want to thank you all for coming to celebrate the engagement to two of the finest, but somewhat stubborn people I've ever met. Sarah MacKenzie and Harmon Rabb. It was a long way coming but they finally made it. I thought we would never see this day and yet here we are. Everyone clapped. Harm wrapped his arms around Mac's waist from behind; both were smiling although still embarrassed from the tape. 

     The cake was then wheeled into the room. A big rectangle cake, covered in white frosting, in the center was a large American flag, on one side of the flag was the navy anchor and shield, the other side was the marine globe, a red heart connected the anchor and shield and marine globe, blue letters etched above the pictures 'Congratulations' and blue letters etched underneath the pictures, 'Harm and Mac'. Everyone clapped again. "Thank you sir," Harm and Mac spoke simultaneously. 

     Some time later the party members started to dwindle. It was getting late and everyone was heading home. Harm and Mac were leaving after saying good-bye to most of the guests, "Thank you again sir." "Your welcome. Good night you two." With that Harm and Mac turned into the night toward Harm's car. 

     Only two weeks to go, and these last two weeks would be a whorl wind of the last minute details, hopefully with no missing dress whites…

      Next chapter will be up soon and will include 'Bachelor and Bachlorette parties and the last minute preparations of the week before the wedding!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, please review and tell me what you think!!!


	12. Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354 

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet…

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P. Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

Spoilers:

Chapter 12: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Wednesday June 12

Mariah's Bridal Apparel

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1800 

     Mac parked Harm's SUV in a parking place, turned off the engine, grabbed her purse, and hopped out of the car. She saw her red corvette pull into the lot and leaned against the SUV as Trish parked the car. Trish and Chloe climbed out and Mac greeted them before the walked into the building. 

     Harriet, Caroline, Bobbi, and Allison arrived a few minutes later. Mariah brought the dresses into the main room. Trish went into a dressing room to try on her dress while Chloe went into another dressing room and tried her dress on. Mariah made a few notes for Trish's dress and Trish returned to the dressing room. 

     Chloe came out of the dressing room, Mac stood up, "So what do you think?" Chloe grinned, "I love this dress." Chloe's dress fit pretty close to perfectly and Mariah made a few notes for alterations. After, Allison, Caroline, Bobbi, and Harriet had tried their dresses on again; Mac went into the dressing room. Chloe's eyes widened when she saw Mac in her wedding dress. "Wow!" "You like it?" "I love it!" 

     While Mac was talking to Mariah at the counter, Harriet turned to the other women. "We have to give Mac a bachelorette party," Harriet said. "Definitely," Bobbi responded while everyone nodded the affirmative. "What if we do a bachelorette party at my house on Friday. Girl talk, movies, what do you guys think?" "I think that sounds like a great idea." Just then Mac joined the group, "Ok guys we can pick the dresses and the accessories on the 18th."

     "Mac, we want to throw you a bachelorette party this Friday at my house. We can do movies, girl talk," Harriet told Mac. "That sounds great, Harriet." "Alright, how's 1900 for everyone?" Everyone murmured, "Fine."

Meanwhile…

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1800

     Harm sat on the couch with a pad in his lap, music played softly in the background. He was working on his written vows for the ceremony. He didn't want Mac to see him writing them, so when she left for the fitting; right away he started on it. 

Bud and Harriet's House

Alexandria, Virginia

ZULU 1810

     Bud picked up the phone and dialed Sturgis number, keeping a close eye on AJ who was playing on the floor. Sturgis answered on the second ring, "Hello." "Sir, it's Bud." "Bud, what can I do for you?" "What do you think if we threw Harm a bachelor party this Friday at McMurphy's?" "That's a great idea, Bud." "Ok, so who do we invite? The Admiral, Tiner, Gunny, Sergei, Frank, Keeter, Webb, you, and me." "Sounds right. Why don't we split the people to call? I'll take the Admiral, Tiner, Gunny, and Keeter. You take Sergei, Frank, and Harm." "Alright sir. Good night." "Night Bud."

     Bud called Sergei first and then Frank at Mac's apartment. Then he called Harm. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1825

     The phone ringing brought Harm out of his thoughts. He reached over and picked up the cordless. "Hello." "Sir, it's Bud." "What's up Bud?" "Sir, are you doing anything on Friday night?" "I don't think so, why?" "Well, you have your bachelor party to attend." "My what?" "We are throwing you a bachelor party on Friday at McMurphy's for 1900." Harm laughed, "Ok, I'll be there." "Good thing sir, you're the guest of honor." Harm laughed again, "I'll be there, Good night Bud." Harm hung up the phone and returned to the pad in front of him.

     Thirty-five minutes later a key in the lock announced Mac was home. Harm slid the notebook into the desk and returned to the couch leaning his head back. Mac walked into the apartment and Harm looked up, "Hey. How'd it go?" "Great. Pick up is on Wednesday," Mac answered sitting beside him on the couch and kissing him. "So whatcha been up to while I was gone?" "Not much. Oh, I was invited to my bachelor party this Friday at McMurphy's." Mac smiled Bud and Harriet probably planned this, "Well, it just so happens that I will be at Harriet and Bud's house for my bachelorette party." 

     "Did you eat?" "Not yet, and I'm hungry. Did you?" "No. How about we go out?" Mac raised her eyebrows. "Nothing fancy. We can go to that café that's right around the corner." "Sounds good." So they left the apartment together and got into the vette and drove to the café. 

Café Almandine

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1910

     At the café they were seated and were given menus. The waitress took their drink orders and Harm and Mac looked over the menus. Mac decided on linguine and Alfredo sauce. Harm decided on pasta with wine sauce, shrimp and scallops. Harm and Mac talked and laughed avoiding the topic of work. They enjoyed each other's company. Their meals came and they both dug hungrily into their meals. Half way during the meal, "So, what's your dress look like?" 

     For the past several days Harm had been sneaking the question into conversations hoping to catch Mac if guard, but no such luck. Mac gave him a knowing look, "I've told you countless times, Harm. You are going to have to wait." Harm gave her a half pout, "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying right." Mac rolled her eyes and they finished up their meal. After paying the bill they drove home. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station  

ZULU 2030  
  


     Harm and Mac sat on the couch. Mac was sitting next to Harm, cuddled against his chest, one hand on his knee. Harm had one arm draped loosely over her waist the other on the armrest of the couch. "When does your grandmother come in?" "Wednesday night. Mom and Frank are going to pick her up." Harm noticed that his stomach didn't seem to want to settle down. 

     They switched topics to work. Harm was really not starting to feel well, "Mac, I need to get up." Mac looked confused but sat up and Harm immediately went straight for the bathroom. Mac got up and by the time she entered the bathroom, Harm was sitting on the floor puking whatever he just ate straight into the toilet. Mac walked over to him grabbing a washcloth from a shelf. She wet it with some cool water and sat on the floor next to her fiancée. She gently began to sponge the back of his neck and forehead with the cool cloth. She rubbed his back soothingly, as he emptied his stomach. 

     When he was finished, he leaned weakly against the wall and Mac. Mac wet the washcloth again and gently sponged his face and neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and spoke softly, "Looks like your food didn't agree with you. Might be food poisoning." "Lovely," Harm mumbled as his stomach lurched, and he leaned over the toilet again. Mac rubbed his back and set the washcloth on his neck. After his stomach finished it's revolt, "I'm going to get you some ginger ale and some Mylanta, ok." Harm nodded. Mac got up and walked into the kitchen. She pulled a can of ginger ale out from a cabinet and poured it into a glass, she grabbed two Mylanta tablets from the bottle and went back to Harm. 

     She knelt down next to him and handed him the two tablets and then the ginger ale. Harm leaned his head back, "I feel like crap," he moaned. "I know baby." Mac pushed his hair off his sweaty forehead and kissed his temple. "Come on, let's get you changed and into bed." Mac helped him stand up and lead him into the bedroom, where she sat him on the bed. She helped him strip to his boxers and fetched a t-shirt from a drawer for him. No sooner had she gotten him dressed he quickly made for the bathroom again.

     Mac followed him and sat behind him rubbing his back gently. Finally his stomach finished its revolt and he flushed the toilet. Mac took the cool wet washcloth to his face and neck again. Mac helped him stand up and he rinsed his mouth out and then brushed his teeth. Mac brought him back into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. She went into the kitchen and refilled his glass. She brought it back to him and crawled into the bed beside him. Harm leaned against the pillows with his eyes closed. Mac gently pulled him down until his head was in her lap; he shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position. Mac kissed the top of his head. "Thank you," Harm mumbled. Mac smiled and kissed his head again, gently running her fingers through his hair. 

     Several minutes later, Harm's even breathing told her that he was asleep. She smiled as she watched him; her fingers were still running through his hair soothingly. She reached over and picked up the TV remote, she was glad that he had relented to buy one, and she knew he was glad too. She flipped through the channels, finally deciding on a rerun of The West Wing. 

     Towards the end of the show Mac gently lifted Harm's head from her lap to the bed. She turned off the lights outside of the bedroom and locked the door. Coming back into the bedroom she quickly changed into a tight black spaghetti strap shirt and light blue drawstring pants. After brushing her teeth she crawled back into bed, placing Harm's head back into her lap. She wasn't real tired yet, so she began to flip through the channels again, settling on The Bachelor: Special Edition.

     A few minutes into the show the phone rang. Mac quickly reached over and answered the phone, so the ringing wouldn't wake Harm. "Hello." "Hello dear." "Hi, mom. How are you?" "I'm fine dear. I just wanted to let you know that Frank and I are driving out to see a friend of ours, and we won't be back till late in the afternoon." "Alright, do you want to drop Chloe off at JAG?" Mac asked. "We could do that, would that be alright with the Admiral?" "I think so." "Alright, we'll drop her off on our way. Probably by 9:15." "Ok." "Is Harm there?" "Actually, he's asleep," Mac smiled down at Harm who was sleeping comfortably. "Asleep?" Trish asked. "Yea, we went out to a café and Harm's dinner didn't agree with him I think he got a touch of food poisoning." "Ooh, he doesn't do well sick." "So, I've noticed," Mac, laughed softly. "Alright dear, I won't keep you. Tell Harm we say hi, and hope he feels better." "I will, see you tomorrow. Bye."

     Mac clicked off the phone and turned her attention back to the TV. Towards the end of the show, Harm began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked up at Mac. "Hey, how you feeling?" "Better, that Mylanta helped." She rubbed his arm soothingly, "I'm glad." He raised himself up and that's when he noticed her change of clothing, "You weren't wearing that earlier." "I know, I moved you so that I could change and turn off the rest of the lights, and when I came back I brought your head back into my lap. You were out cold. Your mom called by the way, she and Frank are going to see a friend of theirs and won't be back till late in the afternoon. They're dropping Chloe off at JAG." Harm nodded. "Thank you." Mac smiled, "For what?" "For taking care of me." "You would do the same thing for me. And we're getting married next week, it's my job." Harm smiled, "I owe you the next time you get sick." "I'll hold you to it, sailor," and she kissed him gently.

     Mac switched off the TV and the light and curled up with Harm. Within minutes both were sound asleep.

Friday June 14

JAG Headquarters 

Falls Church, Virginia

ZULU 1316

     Harriet knocked on Mac's door, "Enter." Harriet opened the door, "Ma'am." Mac looked up from her desk, "Oh hi, Harriet. Come on in." "Are you ready for tonight, ma'am?" Mac smiled, "Am I ever." Harriet smiled, "We'll see you tonight then." Harriet left and Mac returned to her work. 

ZULU 1700

     Harm poked his head into Mac's office. "You ready?" "Almost. I just need another minute." "Ok." The Gunny was packing up to leave as well, "See you tonight, sir." Harm smiled, "See you tonight, Gunny." He turned back to Mac as she was gathering her briefcase and cover. "Let's go flyboy." 

ZULU 1800

     They arrived at his apartment an hour later; they had stopped to grab a pizza on the way. Harm set the pizza on the counter and went into the bedroom to change. Mac was trying to decide what to wear. She finally settled on a black sleeveless scoop neck shirt with a bright blue sequin design on the front and black flare jeans. She slipped out of her uniform and changed into her preferred attire. Harm quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a red short sleeve button down shirt. Mac tied on her sneakers and threaded a pair of silver hoop earrings through her ears. 

     In the kitchen, Harm got two plates, and Mac grabbed two cans of coke. Mac smiled as she pulled the two cans from the fridge and Harm's arms encircled her waist. He pulled both cans out of her hands and set them on the counter as he turned Mac in his arms. Mac smiled as his lips claimed hers. She moaned softly as his mouth slanted over hers deepening the kiss. They pulled back breathing heavily. "They didn't hire a stripper for your bachelor party did they?" "I don't think so. And if they did, I would imagine it was you." 

     Mac lifted a slice of meat lover's pizza from the box and took a bite. Harm took a bite of his veggie delight slice. When they finished eating Mac went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Harm was getting ready to leave as well; he was going to pick up Keeter. Mac handed Harm the keys to his corvette and she picked up the keys to the SUV. Harm locked up the apartment and they walked down to the parking lot. 

     Harm walked her to the SUV and opened the door for her. Mac turned to him, "Have fun tonight." "You too, and drive carefully." "You too. I love you and don't ever forget it." "I love you too and I'll never let you forget it," Harm promised. Mac kissed him gently before climbing into the car. She started the engine and rolled down the window. She leaned her head out the window and kissed him one last time before she backed out of the parking space. Harm went over to his vette and climbed in. He started it up and pulled out of the parking lot.

     Mac turned on the radio and proceeded down a main access road. She slowed the car to a stop at a red light. She leaned her elbow on the windowsill waiting for the light. As the light turned to green she pressed her foot to the gas. Ten minutes later she pulled into the parking lot to Caroline's apartment building. 

     She slipped the key from the ignition and got out of the car. Taking the elevator up to the second floor and down to apartment 4D. She knocked and a second later Caroline opened the door. "Hey." "Hey, you ready?" "Yea, let me just find my purse. Come on in," Caroline said. Mac stepped into the apartment, "Nice place." "Thanks. Ok, shall we?" "We shall," and the two walked down to the parking lot and to the SUV. They climbed in and Mac started it up. They made the fifteen-minute drive to Harriet and Bud's house, talking about this and that. 

Bud and Harriet's House

Alexandria, Virginia

ZULU 1855

     Mac pulled the car into the parking lot and pulled out the key. They got and walked up to the door. Harriet opened the door, "Come in on." "Harriet, this place is beautiful," Caroline commented. "Thank you, ma'am." Caroline gave her a stern look, "Sorry, Caroline. Well, come on in. Bobbi's in the kitchen." Mac and Caroline followed Harriet back into the kitchen. On the counter sat a cheese and cracker, a fruit, and a veggie and dip platters. "Can I get you both something to drink?" "Sprite, please," Mac responded. "Coke, please." Harriet grabbed a sprite and a coke from the fridge and poured them into brightly colored party cups. "Thank you."

     The doorbell rang and Harriet went to the door and opened it. They could hear Harriet greeting someone and then footsteps in the hall. Trish, Chloe, Julie, and Allison entered the kitchen. Mac hugged her soon to be mother-in-law and then hugged Allison. She turned to Chloe and gave her a tight squeeze. Harriet got Trish, Allison, Julie, and Chloe their drinks.

     Harriet disappeared for a minute and a minute later she returned and music was playing in the background. Mac sipped on her drink as Harriet spoke, "Why don't bring the platters into the family room and we can talk in there. And I picked two movies for us if we want to watch them later on. Everyone grabbed something to bring into the other room. They placed the platters, plates, and napkins on the coffee table. Mac took a seat on the couch with Allison and Bobbi. Harriet and Caroline sat in the love seat, Trish and Julie each sat in a chair, and Chloe opted to sit on the floor in front of Mac. 

     Caroline picked up a watermelon slice and took a bite, "So, Mac." Mac looked up at her and Caroline grinned, "Did Harm really suggest you two go halves on a baby?" Mac laughed, "Yes, he did." "I still don't get how you two agreed to have a baby together but he couldn't tell you how he felt nor you to him," Bobbi exclaimed. "Well…" Everyone laughed. "Like I said in the video if my calculations are correct that deal is up next year in May," Harriet said, "Are you planning on keeping that deal?" Mac smiled, "We hope too."

McMurphy's Bar and Tavern

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1915

     Harm and Keeter walked into the bar to find that most everyone was there already. "Looks like we're late," Keeter mumbled to Harm as they joined the group. "Jeez, Harm, are you early for anything?" Sturgis commented handing him a beer. "Yea, when Mac's with me, her internal clock is never off by more than 30 seconds." "Rabb, she ever tell you how she does that?" The Admiral asked. "No." They took seats at a table near the back of the bar. 

     They started talking, typical guy talk. "So, Harm are you and Mac planning on keeping that baby deal?" Sturgis asked. "We hope too," Harm smiled. "I don't get what took you two so long Harm. I mean for crying out loud I knew it when we were in Iran and that was what three, four years ago," Keeter exclaimed. "It was complicated then." "Life is complicated, Rabb. Get used to it," the Admiral said. 

Bud and Harriet's House

Alexandria, Virginia

ZULU 1925

     The women were giggling at something Bobbi had just said. "Mac, where did he propose?" Caroline asked. Mac smiled remembering the moment, "In the Washington Rose Garden, where we first met, in the exact spot too." Caroline was a sucker for romance just like Harriet was. "He brought me there after we had dinner at La Tours. Lights illuminated where we stood and music began to play, and he took me in his arms and he started to softly sing along with the song." "What song was it?" Allison asked. "It's Your Love duet by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill and then another song played later on, I'll Still Love You More by Trisha Yearwood. When the song was over he sat me on a bench and confessed his love for me, and asked me to marry him at exactly 9:00. And at exactly 9:01 I said yes. He slid the ring onto my finger telling me the story." "What story?" Caroline asked. 

     "I am not the first recipient of this ring. This ring was first given to Harm's grandmother, Sarah, by his grandfather Peter. At the time it had just the one diamond, the largest, Peter engraved his first name initial and her first name initial and the date they were engaged, and asked Sarah to marry him. When Harm's dad was old enough Sarah gave it to him to give to the woman he knew was the one. He added the next pair of stones and got the next engraving a T and an H and the date they were engaged, and he asked Trish to marry him. Now when Harm was old enough, Trish told him about the ring but said that she wouldn't give it to him until he found the one. He added the next two pairs of stones and got the third engraving on the ring an H and an S and April 24, 2002." 

McMurphy's Bar and Tavern

     The guys had ordered some appetizer plates and were continuing their guy talk. "So, Harm, what's she like?" Harm looked at Keeter, "Oh no, I am not going into that." "What?! Come on Harm, when I was in the desert with her I kept wondering, and when I asked her if she ever wanted to go out, she gave me a flat out no. She was already to taken with you to give a damn about me." Harm smirked, "Anything your mind conjures up is not even close to the real thing. End of discussion." Keeter raised his eyebrows and took another sip of his beer. 

     "Bud, did you know what Harriet's dress looked like before the wedding?" Bud thought for a moment, "No I don't think so. She wouldn't let me." "Is that something women do?" Bud shrugged. Keeter rolled his eyes. "Harm, we obviously know that she is a Marine, and we also know that she is a very attractive woman. What does she act like outside of Marine-mode?"  "She is a Marine, and she is my very beautiful woman. But she likes to wear jeans, but when we're out she dresses up. She always looks good in my opinion, in whatever she wears."  

Harriet and Bud's House

     "Harriet said that you guys hired a wedding planner." Mac picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth. "Yup. Jennifer Hill, she came highly recommended, and she's amazing. Trish met her the last time." Trish nodded, "She has done so much for their wedding in the time period that she was given." 

     "Mac are you nervous at all?" Allison asked. Mac looked thoughtful, "I am and then I'm not at the same time. Is that possible?" "Of course it is, sweetie," Trish responded with an encouraging smile. "I mean, I'm marrying the man of my dreams, the man I love more than life itself. And then I'm nervous that I'll wake up one morning and find it all a dream, or something bad will happen." Everyone nodded in understanding, Bobbi patted her leg, and Chloe squeezed Mac's hand. 

     "Harriet, were you nervous on your wedding day?" "Of course I was, but I also had matricide not matrimony on my mind," Harriet said with a smile. Everyone laughed. 

McMurphy's Bar and Tavern

     "So Harm, what did Mac look for in a guy?" Keeter asked. Harm grinned, "Someone who is friendly, kind, funny, gentle, smart…" "No like what makes her weak in a guy, how did she fall for you?" "Oohh, well she loves the flyboy grin." Keeter smiled the flyboy grin and pointed at his face confused. All the men chuckled they knew what the problem was; it wasn't the Rabb flyboy grin. "She once told me I had a cute six," Harm continued. Keeter stood up and turned his head to look at his backside, all the guys laughed. Keeter sat back down still confused. "And she likes that I can cook." Harm had him there. Keeter's face took on an understanding/beaten look, 'Damn I got to learn how to cook. If what Harm says is true, then women like it when men can cook.' 

Bud and Harriet's House

     "Bobbi, are you and Sturgis getting serious?" Bobbi blushed, "I hope so." Everyone smiled. "Harriet, do you have your wedding album nearby?" Harriet nodded and got up and went into another room. When she returned she sat on the couch with Bobbi and Allison. Everyone gathered round and looked through the wedding album. 

     They reached the pages with the garter and bouquet toss. They had a picture of Harriet throwing the bouquet over her shoulder and another picture of the bouquet sailing right into Mac's lap. The next picture was of Bud sliding the garter down Harriet's leg, then of Bud throwing the garter over his shoulder. The next picture was the lacy garter sailing right into Harm's hand. The next couple of pictures, one of Harm with the garter twirling on his finger, the next of Mac sitting on the chair and Harm kneeling before her sliding the garter up onto her leg. 

     The women looked at Mac and she blushed. Harriet turned the page, the first picture was of Harm and Mac sharing a quick kiss on the lips after Harm put the garter on. "Well, I guess it's true of what they say." "What's that?" "That if you catch the garter or the bouquet you're the next to be married, and what do you know, Harm and Mac are the next to getting married." All the women giggled.

McMurphy's Bar and Tavern

     "Rabb, are you getting nervous?" "I am a little and then I'm not. I mean marrying the woman I love more than life itself and that I can't live without and yet, I'm scared that I'll wake up one morning and find it all an amazing dream or something bad will happen." "That's normal, Harm." Bud smiled encouragingly.

     "Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Harm grinned, "Hawaii." "How long?" Sturgis asked. "Two weeks," Harm answered leaning back in his chair. "We get your cases don't we?" Sturgis said already knowing the answer. Harm nodded, "Yup, Mac and I are splitting the cases up between you, Bud, and, Singer on Wednesday." 

Bud and Harriet's House

     "I've always wondered if Harm was a good kisser," Caroline thought out loud. Everyone turned to look at Mac who was taking a bite off a strawberry. Mac looked at them but didn't say anything. "Come on Mac. When Harm kissed me at my wedding, I mean I love Bud, but that kiss was wow." Mac smiled, "It is wow. It's amazing." "I bet everything with him is amazing." Caroline said a glint in her eye. Mac flushed a deep red, and all the girls giggled. 

     Chloe looked up at Mac, "Trish said that Harm was sick the other day." Everyone tuned in as Mac spoke, "Yea, we went out to dinner and when we came back we sat on the couch, he told me he had to get up and he went straight for the bathroom. When I followed him, he was puking his stomach out. So, I rubbed his back and put a cool washcloth on his neck. I got him some Mylanta and ginger ale and got him into bed. He fell asleep with his head in my lap." "What did he eat?" "Linguine in a wine sauce with shrimp and scallops. I think he got a touch of food poisoning and he felt fine in the morning."

      "How about we pop in a movie?" Harriet suggested when conversation topics came to a low point. "What did you get?" Chloe asked. Harriet grabbed the two movies, "Kate and Leopold and Runaway Bride." "Let's watch Runaway Bride first," Bobbi suggested. "You know that's not something a bride-to-be wants to hear exactly." "Oh, come on it's a good movie and I know you like Richard Gere and Julia Roberts." Harriet put the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play. 

McMurphy's Bar and Tavern  

     The guys were now playing pool. While the Admiral was setting up his shot Keeter leaned over to Sturgis, "Sturg, the guy wont be single after Friday, and you guys didn't invite a stripper." Sturgis chuckled, "Apparently something happened at Bud's bachelor party because both he and the Admiral said no to the stripper. They were rather adamant about it." Keeter raised his eyebrows but walked to the pool table for his next shot. 

A Few Hours Later 

Bud and Harriet's House

ZULU 2215

     The second movie had just finished. Everyone was getting tired. Chloe and Trish were the first to leave, and then Julie and Allison. Bobbi, Carline, and Mac were the last to leave. Mac hugged Harriet tightly, "Thank you, Harriet." "Your welcome, Mac." Harriet smiled and waved as Caroline and Mac got into the SUV and Mac backed out of the driveway.

     Mac drove to Caroline's apartment building. Mac hugged Caroline before Caroline got out of the car. Caroline made her way up to her apartment and let herself in. Meanwhile, Mac drove back to Harm's Apartment. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 2245

     Mac let herself into the dark apartment, switching on a light. First thing she noticed was that Harm wasn't home yet. She dropped her purse on the counter and went straight for the bedroom. She quickly changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and crawled between the sheets. 

McMurphy's Bar and Tavern

ZULU 2300

     The guys had just finished their fifth round of pool. Frank was the first to leave followed by Webb, and the Admiral. Gunny, Tiner, and Sergei were next. Sturgis, Bud, Keeter, and Harm walked into the parking lot together. Saying good-bye they separated to their cars. Harm started the car up and drove Keeter to the condo complex that he had rented. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 2330

     The elevator took forever to get to his floor. Finally he exited the elevator and stuck his key in the door and opened it. The lights were on so he knew Mac was back. Mac heard him enter the apartment and then the bedroom. Harm quietly began getting himself ready for bed and was startled when Mac spoke, "How was your party?" Harm turned to look at her, "It was fun, you know we bonded." Mac smiled. "How was your party?" He asked as he slid into bed next to her. "It was a lot of fun. We talked, we watched movies, and we looked through Harriet and Bud's wedding album." Harm stretched his arm out for her and she scooted closer to him, cuddling against him. 

     "Harm, do you remember Bud and Harriet's wedding?" "Of course I do, I couldn't forget it." "Do you remember that I was the one who caught the bouquet, and the garter sailed right into your hands?" Harm grinned, "Yes, and then I got to slide it up your leg, and then we kissed, and then we danced." Mac smiled, "Bobbi said that the sayings are true." "What sayings?" "The saying that if you catch the bouquet or garter you will be the next to be married." Harm finished her thought, "And we are the next to be married." Mac smiled and looked up at him, he smiled back before kissing her softly.

Sunday June 16

Harriet and Bud's House

Alexandria, Virginia

ZULU 1200

     Harriet and Bud's living room was filled with people. Harm and Mac sat on the floor; Harm was leaning against a chair with Mac sitting in between his legs. Mac had a notebook in her lap and Harm was looking over her shoulder at it. Everyone soon quieted and Mac was able to talk.

     "Ok, everyone, first of all, Harm and I want to say thanks to all of you. We could never have pulled this wedding off without all of you." "Us and the wedding the planner," Bobbi retorted. Everyone laughed. "Her too," Harm grinned. "Ok, the last dress fitting was last Wednesday. Pick up is this Wednesday, including dresses, shoes, etc. Harriet and I will be picking the dresses up at 1600, and then will proceed to do drop-off." 

     "Now, considering what happened to a certain someone's dress whites at Harriet and Bud's wedding. I won't name, names." Everyone turned to look at Harm and Mac, Harriet, and Caroline burst into giggles. Everyone who hadn't been present had no idea what they were laughing about. Trish looked over at Mac with a quizzical look on her face. Mac got her giggles under control, "Well, Harm dropped his whites off at a dry cleaners and when he went back for them they weren't there. To make a long story short his whites landed in the hands of a stripper who landed on the front page of the newspaper with Harm's name. And the same stripper was at the club where Harriet's mother had brought us and the guy was on stage stripping off the uniform." Mac dissolved into giggles, Harm glared at her from behind and he clasped a hand over her mouth. Her shoulders shook from her silent laughter.

     Mac calmed down and removed his hand from her mouth and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders from behind hugging her closer to him. "All the dress whites will be dropped off at the cleaners on Tuesday, and then Harm and Bud will pick them up on Wednesday and bring them back to me. I want to know where all the dress whites are until the ceremony. Also, make sure you bring the covers with the whites. Shoes shined, and make sure you all have your insignias, medals, gold wings." All the men nodded.

     "Harm you guys are also picking up the rings, correct." "Yes, ma'am." He mock saluted her. Trish looked over at Mac, "Why don't you go through your list to make sure you didn't forget anything." Mac nodded and began reading off her list. "Jennifer will meet up with us on Thursday, the photographers have directions and will be arriving on Thursday, Flowers are being dropped off at 1300 at the hotel for the bridal party on Friday." 

     Harm looked over her shoulder and read off the rest of the list, "DJ has directions and will set up on 

Friday. He'll play instrumental music through dinner and then will play songs till 2300. The caterers will arrive in the morning and the cake will be dropped off at the reception by noon." "I think that covers it," Mac said. 

     She turned the page. "The manager at the hotel gave us the room numbers for the bridal party and family. We're all on the top floor. Harriet, Bud you're in 501." For the next few minutes Harm and Mac named off names and room numbers. The Admiral spoke up, "You two do have different rooms don't you? I mean besides your wedding night where you get the honeymoon suite far from the rest of us." Harm and Mac looked at each other and then at everyone else with a look that clearly said, 'do I have to.' Trish nodded. Mac sighed, "Ok, Chloe why don't you bunk with me and Wes you can bunk with Harm." Wes and Chloe nodded.

     "Mac, are we carpooling or how are we doing that?" Sturgis asked. The next several minutes were spent figuring out the carpools. Harriet and Bud offered to take Chloe with them, and the Admiral and Julie offered to take Trish and Frank. Harm and Mac would be taking the LEXUS down to Annapolis and then Trish and Frank would drive the car back to D.C. Sturgis and Bobbi offered to take Grandma Sarah Rabb with them. Finally, the planning was done. Bud went into the kitchen and ordered the pizza. 

     Caroline turned to Mac, "You might want to make sure that Harriet and the rest of us women have bail money." Mac laughed and Harm and the Admiral glared over at Caroline. "Bail money?" Sturgis asked. Caroline laughed, "Yes, you see the groom, the best man, and the Admiral were all at a bar. A fight broke out and they ended up getting arrested. Well, Mr. Best Man over there, called Mac and she had to come down to the jail the morning of the wedding and bail their sorry asses out." Everyone burst out laughing, except for Harm, Bud, and the Admiral. 

     Mac tried desperately to get her giggles under control. She turned around Harm was glaring at her. She cupped his cheek, "I'm sorry, sweetie." Harm continued to glare, "Yea right." Mac leaned her head forward and kissed him, when she pulled back he smiled. 

     The pizza arrived and Bud set them on the coffee table. Harriet finished getting AJ situated with a slice of pizza, and looked over at her husband. Bud smiled and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Everybody, we have an announcement to make." Bud called. Everyone looked up at them and Harriet continued, "We're pregnant." Everyone broke into grins and congratulated the happy couple. Mac stood up and hugged Harriet, "I'm so happy for you," Mac whispered. Then Mac hugged Bud while Harm hugged Harriet.

     "When are you due?" Bobbi asked. "February probably around the 14th." "Ooh, a Valentine's baby," Caroline cooed. "When did you find out?" Allison asked. "Thursday," Harriet replied with a smile. All the women looked at her, "Why didn't you tell us last night?" Bobbi exclaimed. Harriet shrugged. "How have you been feeling?" Mac asked. "A touch of morning sickness not as bad when I had AJ. I'm more tired this time." 

     "Well, just make sure you don't go on any cleaning sprees in the fridge without consulting me," the Admiral said gruffly his eyes twinkling and a hint of a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. Laughter broke out and Harriet responded, "Yes, Sir."

Wednesday June 19

JAG Headquarters

ZULU 1000

     Monday and Tuesday had been a whirlwind for Harm and Mac. Last minute details and phone calls. Dropping off all of the dress whites at the cleaners. At JAG Harm and Mac were in out and out of the courtroom, and when they weren't in the courtroom they were filling out paperwork. 

     Wednesday had finally come. Harm and Mac sat in a conference room with Bud, Sturgis, and Singer. Mac handed Sturgis several folders, Harm handed several to Bud, and then they both handed several to Singer. "All of our notes are on the first couple of pages, we should've covered anything. Take a look over them real quick, to make sure we didn't miss anything or if you have any questions." It was silent for a few minutes while they looked over the files. 

     "Ma'am?" "Yes, Lieutenant," Mac said looking at Singer. "Toilet paper?" "Yes, Lieutenant. The Ensigns stole several thousand rolls of toilet paper." Harm, Bud, and Sturgis coughed to cover their laughter, but couldn't help the smirks on their faces. "Why ma'am? What did they use it for?" Bud asked still smirking. "They Tped the quarters of the Captain and the X.O." "Any other questions?" Harm asked. They shook their heads. "Dismissed." 

ZULU 1100

     Mac was bent over a drawer in her filing cabinet. She was actually cleaning her office and organizing her files, in case anyone needed them while she was away. She was muttering to herself as sorted through them, when she was interrupted. "Enter," she called out. The Admiral opened the door and stepped inside. Mac stood straight, "Sir." The Admiral motioned for her to relax, "What time are we meeting at Bud and Harriet's tomorrow?" "1000, Sir." "Thank you, Colonel. I would've asked Harriet, but she wasn't at her desk." Mac nodded and the Admiral turned and left Mac to her organizing. 

ZULU 1430

     After lunch, Harm and Mac quickly drove back to his apartment and changed out of their uniforms. They, Harriet and Bud had gotten the afternoon off. Harm and Mac were waiting by his SUV when the Roberts' van pulled in. Bud hopped out after kissing Harriet good-bye. Mac gave Harm a quick kiss before getting into the van with Harriet. Harm and Bud hopped into the SUV. And both were off. 

Mariah's Bridal Apparel

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1500

     Harriet and Mac entered the store. Mariah smiled from behind the desk. "Hi, Mariah." "Hello, Sarah, Harriet." She held up one finger and disappeared for a minute before returning with several dress bags. Her assistant came out with shoeboxes and then returned a minute later with the bag with the garters. "Each dress bag, and shoe box has a name tag on it. Each bag has the shawl in it, and your veil is also in the bag," Mariah explained, indicating the garment bags and shoeboxes. "Thank you so much, Mariah." "it was my pleasure. Congratulations!" "Thank you," Mac smiled. And between Harriet, herself, and one of Mariah's assistants they brought everything out to the car. 

     They laid the dresses over the backseat and set the boxes on the floor of the van. They stopped at Bobbi's apartment first, and then they were off to Caroline's apartment.

D.C. Cleaners

Washington D.C.

ZULU 1500

     Harm and Bud exited the cleaners with eight pairs of dress uniforms. They laid the uniforms on the backseat and got back into the car. A few minutes later Harm pulled the car to a stop in front of the jewelers. They entered and walked to the counter. 

     "Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked. "Yes, I'm here to pick up a set of wedding bands. Under the name Rabb." The woman nodded and disappeared for a moment before returning with a bag. She set the bag on the counter and pulled out two black velvet boxes and popped them open. Harm looked at each ring, and each engraving, inspecting. He nodded and the woman stuck them back into the bag. Harm handed her his credit card and she rang it up handing him his receipt and his card back. 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 1600

     An hour later Harriet and Mac arrived back at Harm's apartment. After stopping at Caroline and Bobbi's apartment, they swung by Allison's apartment and then went to Mac's apartment to drop off Chloe and Trish's dresses. Mac and Harriet went up to the apartment to wait for the guys.

     Mac opened the door and stepped inside, Harriet right behind her. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Mac asked coming back into the kitchen from hanging the dress up. "Some water, please." "Sure." She retrieved two bottles of water from the fridge and set one in front of Harriet. Harriet opened the bottle and took a sip, "Are you guys all packed?" Mac shot her a disbelieving look and Harriet laughed, "I remember packing for my honeymoon with Bud the night before the wedding, I ran around like a chicken with my head cut off. Trying to find this top, and this pair of shorts, or that bathing suit." Mac laughed.

     A few minutes later Harm and Bud showed up. Bud kissed Harriet lightly on the lips in greeting. Harm caught Mac's lips in a quick kiss after laying the uniforms on the couch. "We should probably get going, relieve the babysitter and finish packing," Harriet said. "See you tomorrow." Bud called as they left. Harriet and Bud left, and Harm and Mac were left with their packing. 

     Harm shut the door and turned to Mac, he grinned, "Hey." Before she could say a word he wrapped his arms around her crushing her against him, his lips finding hers in a deep kiss. "Hey, yourself," Mac breathed when they broke apart. She rested her forehead against his, "I love you." "I love you," Harm said softly pressing a kiss to her eyelid. 

ZULU 0030

     Harm and Mac were up late that night. It was thirty minutes after midnight and they were still packing. Mac was finishing up her luggage for the honeymoon. She was folding something into her bag when Harm came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her handing her a bag. "What's this?" Harm smiled, "Harriet helped me pick it out, although I chose the color. But, I want you to wear it our first night in Hawaii." Mac peeked inside the bag and smiled and turned her head to give him a quick kiss.

     Mac looked over all the luggage, checking and double-checking to make sure they had everything. They had everything except…

     "Harm, where are your dress whites?"

     Next chapter will be slightly delayed, school started again, oh-no!! I'm working hard on it and it will hopefully be up in the next week or so!! Until then reviews will be greatly appreciated they always keep me going and help me write the next chapter!!! So please, please, please, review!! Thank you once again to my beta reader; I don't know what I would do without you Danielle!!!


	13. The Rehersal

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354 

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet…

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P. Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

Spoilers: We the People, Adrift Part 1, Game of Go, Silent Service, Full Engagement, People v. Rabb, Impact, To Russia with Love, 

A/N: The poem read by Harriet is written by 'Claire Raven.' Does not belong to me. Other speeches do belong to me.

Chapter 13: The Rehearsal

     "Harm, where are your dress whites?" 

     Mac walked into the living room, and Harm turned around. "Uhh, Mac." Mac's eyes went wide, "Don't tell me there was a mix-up again. Harm, we are getting married tomorrow, and you can't not where your dress whites," Mac began to ramble jumping to conclusions. Harm walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Sweetie, they're hanging on the coat rack, I was just about to bring them into the bedroom." Mac breathed a sigh of relief. Harm picked them up and carried them into the bedroom hanging them next to her dress. Mac leaned against the doorframe, "See nothing to worry about." Mac smiled and nodded, "I guess I'm just a little uptight. I want Friday to be perfect."  "And it will be. Come on; let's get some sleep. It's late." Mac nodded. 

     Harm crawled into bed as Mac shut off the last light. She crawled in beside him, snuggling up to him. "Goodnight, Harm." "Goodnight, Sarah." He kissed the top of her head, before Mac lifted her head and gave him a proper kiss. Snuggled together the soon-to-be married couple fell into a peaceful slumber. 

Thursday June 20

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

ZULU 0830

     Harm and Mac were up early. Harm was in the shower while Mac finished dressing. Mac slid into a pair of tight, blue; flare jeans and a bubblegum pink sleeveless top with a low v-neck. She threaded a pair of gold hoop earrings through her ears and clasped a gold chain with a cross pendent around her neck. She sat on the bed and pulled on a pair of sneakers. Seconds after Mac went into the kitchen Harm came out of the bathroom and began to dress. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a dusty blue t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. 

     Mac poured to cups of coffee and brought one into the bedroom for Harm. Harm was fixing his hair in front of the mirror, when Mac came up behind him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, as she handed him the cup of coffee. "Good morning," she smiled as she rose up on her toes to kiss his cheek breathing in his cologne. "Good morning," he said giving her a proper good morning kiss. Mac smiled and went back into the bedroom checking once again to see if they had everything.

     Ten minutes later the SUV was loaded with their luggage. Back up in the apartment, "Do we have everything," Harm asked. "Yes." Mac picked up her purse and turned to Harm, "Ready?" "Ready." Harm wrapped his arm around her waist after locking up the apartment and they walked down to the parking lot. Climbing into the SUV, Harm started up the car and they were off. 

Harriet and Bud's House

Alexandria, Virginia

ZULU 0945

     They made the twenty-minute drive to Bud and Harriet's house. They were surprised that, Trish, Frank, and Chloe had already arrived. Bud and Frank were rearranging the Robert's van, to fit all the luggage into it. Harm parked the car, and they both hopped out. Harm shook hands with Bud and Frank in greeting and Mac gave each of them a quick kiss on the cheek. Harm began to help them with the luggage when Frank stopped him, "Go say hi to your grandmother." Harm smiled and followed Mac into the house. 

     She opened the door, "Hello." Harriet poked her head out of the kitchen, "Hi, Mac, Harm." Mac and Harm walked into the kitchen. "Good morning dear." Trish greeted her soon-to-be daughter in law with a hug followed by a hug to her son. Mac returned the hug, and then hugged Harriet. Sarah Rabb sat next to Trish. "Grams," Harm grinned as he wrapped his arms around the older woman. "Hello Harmon." Harm pulled back and Trish gave a small cough. "Grams, I'd like you to meet my fiancée Sarah MacKenzie," Harm turned to Mac, "Sarah, my grandmother Sarah Rabb." Sarah smiled warmly at Mac and enveloped her in a hug. Mac immediately felt loved by the older woman just like she had felt with Trish, and returned her hug. "My grandson talks about nothing but you, and it's so good to finally meet you." Mac smiled, "I'm glad to finally meet you to Mrs. Rabb." Grams gave her a stern look, "That's Grams to you young lady, your sister has already gotten used to it." Mac laughed, "Okay Grams." 

     Harm smiled and wrapped his arm around his mom's shoulders. Harriet reached for two mugs and poured coffee for Harm and Mac. Harriet set one of the mugs down in front of Mac, as 35 pounds of little AJ hit Mac in the legs. Mac startled looked down to see little AJ giggling up at her with sparkling blue eyes. Mac knelt down to him and he wrapped his small arms around her neck. Mac smiled and stood up with the little boy on her hip. Chloe came into the room obviously looking for little AJ. "Hi, Chloe." "Hi, Mac," Chloe responded with a big smile and a hug for her sister. Harm exchanged a hug with Chloe and then his godson.

     A few minutes later the men walked into the kitchen followed by Sergei, Allison, and Wesley. Greetings were exchanged, and talk had broken out among the group while they were waiting for the Admiral, Julie, Sturgis, Bobbi, Caroline, and Keeter. Harm went through introductions once again, "Grams, this is my brother Sergei Zhukov, his girlfriend Allison Granger, and Allison's brother Wesley." Grams greeted Allison and Wesley, and then turned to Sergei. She wrapped her arms around his tall figure, "You have so much of your father in you." Sergei returned the hug.

     Sturgis and Bobbi arrived a few minutes later with the Admiral, Julie, Caroline, and Keeter. Once introductions came to an end, Harriet looked around checking to make sure everyone was here. She nodded to Mac who called out, "Okay, people, it's time to hit the road." They made their way out to the crowded driveway. Luggage was moved around to fit the car pool and Mac's corvette was put into the Roberts' garage where the van normally would've been. One by one the cars backed out of the driveway on route to Annapolis Naval Academy. 

     The windows were open in the SUV. Harm leaned one elbow on the window edge watching the road. Mac sat looking out the window. Harm reached for the hand that rested on her thigh. Mac smiled threading their fingers. "I love you," she whispered to him. "I love you too baby," and he brought her hand to his lips gently brushing his lips along her knuckles. 

     Some time later Mac dozed off still holding Harm's hand. Harm smiled at the sight of her sleeping figure out of the corner of his eye. The six cars turned off on the correct exit and headed towards Annapolis Shores. Harm's car in the lead they turned into the parking lot of the Annapolis Shores hotel. Each car pulled into a parking space. Harm pulled the key out of the ignition, unbuckled, and leaned over towards Mac. "Sarah, we're here," he said softly and gently stroked her cheek. Mac opened her eyes and grinned at Harm. He kissed her nose gently before getting out of the car. She followed suit. 

     Everyone walked into the hotel lobby. Harm and Mac walked up to the front desk. The woman greeted them warmly and began handing out room keys. Bellhops helped with the baggage. Everyone decided to split up for a little bit to get settled in and then they would all meet again for lunch. 

Annapolis Shores

Mac and Chloe's Room, # 506

Annapolis Maryland

ZULU 1100

     Chloe hung her dress up in the closet, as Mac came out of the bathroom. Mac hung her dress up and started talking to Chloe. "You and Wes seem to be getting along real well," Mac remarked. Chloe blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Mac. Mac sat next to her on the bed, "Do you like him?" Chloe nodded, "I like him a lot." Mac smiled, "But." "I don't think he likes me too you know. I mean I think he thinks of me as just a friend." "Oh, honey, I bet he thinks more." "How can you tell?" "Well, for one thing, it's mostly like what went on with me and Harm." Chloe's eyes widened in mock horror, "Oh no." Mac gave her an incredulous look and began to tickle her. Chloe giggled and tried to tickle Mac as well.

Harm and Wes's Room, # 504

ZULU 1100

     "Harm, how do you know if a girl likes you?" Harm turned his head to look at Wes, "Wes, you're asking the wrong guy. Supposedly women fall at my feet and I have no idea." Wes laughed, "Ok, then how did you know that Mac liked you?" "It started when I met her, there was an instant click, like the whole world was put right side up for me. We became best friends first and then I found myself falling for her. I knew when she would enter a room; her smile made my knees weak and my heart melt. Little things I guess, I could just tell with her, but I knew she was the one." Wes nodded as Harm concluded.

     "You and Chloe seem to be getting along real well." Wes nodded and Harm figured it out, "You like her don't you?" Wes nodded, "But I don't think she likes me. I mean I think she thinks of me as just a friend, you know." Harm cocked his head to the side, "Wes, trust me, don't wait. Talk to her." "Thanks, Harm." Harm clapped him on the back. 

     After a peaceful lunch, the group split up for awhile. More people were arriving, including Gunny and his date Kim Stevens, Tiner and his date Christine McGuire, and Mickey Roberts and his date Tera Davidson. 

     By 2:00 Mac and Chloe started to get ready for the evening. Chloe was finishing up her hair and Mac was finishing her make-up. Mac looked over at Chloe and Chloe turned to her and hugged her. Mac wrapped her arms around the young girl. 

     They met up with everyone downstairs. Harm's eyes lit up when he saw Mac descend the stairs with Chloe. Mac stopped in front of him and blushed as he spoke, "You're beautiful." She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Harriet's voice broke them out of their trance, "Okay, people we should get going." 

The Cathedral of the Navy

United States Naval Academy

Annapolis, Maryland

ZULU 1600

     Chaplain Kettler met them at the entrance. "Commander Rabb, Colonel MacKenzie. It's nice to see you again." He shook each of their hands, "It's nice to see you too." Introductions were made. "Well, shall we get started?"

     He told Harm and the groomsmen that they would enter from a side room and stand on the right side of the altar. Harm in the front, Bud behind him, and everyone else behind him descending on the steps. The people sitting in the front row consisting of their family and their closest friends of those who aren't in the wedding party. Little AJ, as ring bearer would walk down the aisle next, and would sit with Mikey Roberts in the front row. The Bridesmaids followed by Harriet would come down the aisle and assemble on the stairs leading up to the altar. The wedding march would begin and the Admiral and Mac would walk down the aisle towards the altar and Harm.

     The Admiral and Mac arrived at the altar and the Admiral placed her hand in his. Chaplain Kettler spoke, "The Admiral has informed me that he will be saying a few words at the ceremony, but would like to say them for the first and only time tomorrow afternoon during the ceremony." Following the Admiral's speech Trish would stand and say a few words as well. "We will then proceed with the first set of vows Harmon and Sarah would like to bestow upon each other and that is of 'The Hands of the Bride and Groom'. Then Harmon and Sarah will exchange their written vows. Then will be the 'Blessing and the Exchanging of the Rings ceremony.' Following that will be the 'Rose Ceremony'." 

     After the vows had been said and Harm and Mac pretended to slide the rings onto the others left-hand ring finger, Chaplain Kettler continued, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has brought together, may no one put asunder. Harmon, you may kiss your bride." Harm lowered his dark head and covered her lips with his. The Admiral cleared his throat and Harm and Mac pulled apart. They smiled sheepishly, and Harm whispered in her ear, "I like that part." Mac nudged his ribs playfully. 

     They stayed and talked with Chaplain Kettler for a few minutes before everyone got back into their cars and drove back to the hotel.

Annapolis Shores

Annapolis, Maryland

ZULU 1800

     Coffee and dessert were now being passed around in the banquet hall. Bud stood up gently tapping his fork against his glass. Everyone quieted and turned to look at Bud. He smiled around at the large group before starting, "A few days ago I caught myself thinking about destiny. How and why things happen the way they do. Five years ago I was ordered to assist the then Major MacKenzie and Lt. Commander Rabb aboard the Seahawk. That same weekend my brother Mickey and I had concert tickets and I tried to find a replacement for myself on that trip, but couldn't. I had to accompany them to the Seahawk, where I met my destiny. I met my wife of five years, and is also carrying our second child, Harriet." Harriet smiled at Bud and he continued. 

     "Colonel, Commander your meeting was a matter of destiny. I was one of the precious few to have witnessed the meeting of Sarah MacKenzie and Harmon Rabb. When the Commander had witnessed de ja vu and was seeing an old Academy sweetheart that was murdered, I was unsure of how they would get along. Over the next few months that the two were working together they became friends with several bumps along the way. Including sandbagging, blowing holes in the courtroom ceiling, and so on. But they overcame those bumps as well as several others that they came to in the future. Over the period of several years myself and the rest of the JAG staff have watched these two say goodbye, say hello, have arguments, have forgiveness, but most of all we have watched the friendship that these two share. They know each other better then they probably know themselves, we have watched the little glances, the innuendo, the eye contact, the intimate conversations, the silent agreements, etc. The signs were all there for these to two to follow and granted the Commander and Colonel are very smart and intelligent people but when it came to each other they were rather dense. No offense Commander, Colonel."

     Harm chuckled, "None taken, Bud." Bud grinned, "But when they finally got their act together, all's I can say is that it's about time and you belong together, and you can get through anything as long as you have each other. Congratulations Harm and Sarah." 

     Bud took his seat again as a round of applause came from the audience. "Bud, that was beautiful," Mac said smiling at him. Harriet leaned over and kissed her husband whispering, "I love you." "Thank you, Bud," Harm said smiling at his best man. Mac kissed Harm's cheek before standing up, she cleared her throat before beginning, "I wanted to say a few words tonight. And before I begin, Harm know that I will always love you." 

     "My life as a child is a whirl of emotions and memories that stabbed my heart for so long. For the longest time I never thought I would be able to love again even with the relationships I had, until I met Harm. He showed me how to love. He showed me what love was all about and started to heal my wounds and put my memories behind me. New wounds were made due to several mistakes that have since then been corrected. But now after all that we've been through it was all worth it. My memories of my childhood will continue to haunt me every once in awhile but when they start to overcome I turn to Harm who will push them back into the deep recesses of my mind. He reminds me that if I look at how lucky I am, at the amazing career that I have, the amazing friends and family, the comfortable shoes, and the man of my dreams the dark memories ebb away. And they are replaced by only happy memories of him and me and of my friends and now my family." Mac took a breath before continuing.  

     "I remember every obstacle, every memory, and all the signs that Harm and I created and failed to see. The first is when we first met in the Washington Rose Garden and I remember that at first Harm had had de ja vu back to Diane his old college sweetheart who was murdered. The looks that we had exchanged made the Admiral say 'Don't get too friendly, you have to work together.' Well what can I say Admiral I don't think we listened?" "Do you ever?" The Admiral said gruffly. Everyone laughed.

     "The first case we were put on had to with a Colonel Mathew O' Hara who had stolen the Declaration of Independence. The man had been my uncle and I knew where he was hiding out and Harm followed me. While driving out to Red Rock Mesa, Arizona, Harm looked behind him and said something to the effect of that there was a bed back there, along with giving me the famous flyboy grin, that I've come to love so much. And I told him that he had a nice smile and that I'm sure most of the time it got him what he wanted, but I told him I didn't know him and that I would keep my privacy to myself. Now when we reached my uncle's hideout, I had a gun to the back of Harm's head to make it look like I was joining my uncle. Now at first Harm got kinda mad but he must have figured out what I was doing and he cooperated with me. Later on he represented my uncle in his trial. When Harm had first offered to help my uncle, he turned to me and said, 'Where'd you find this sailor, Sarah?' I told him that I had found him in a rose garden. The last thing I remember about this case was when Harm was dangling from the helo he requested permission to come aboard and I granted his request.

     The next thing I remember is when Harm and I were in Columbia. I was trying to convince him to let a Corporal go with us on a mission and when he finally agreed, I had reached up to kiss him but stopped myself a mere breath away. He made some flippant comment about what they say about dress whites and gold wings. I told him that what they say about dress whites and gold wings were highly overrated." Keeter opens his mouth to say something, Mac who isn't even looking at Keeter says, "Can it, Keeter!" Everyone laughs as Keeter sat there and gaped at Mac. Mac continued, "Now I will admit that dress whites and gold wings are no longer overrated… to him.

     I remember every trial and tribulation, every tear, every smile, every memory good or bad. Now even though Harm can be very stubborn, arrogant, and sometimes a real pain in the ass. But he is also compassionate, loving, passionate, kind, affectionate, and a devoted man in everything that he does. Whether it is in the courtroom or when it comes to his friends and family. I know that whenever I need him he is always there standing next to me and whispering words of encouragement, and making me stand tall. I know that he will always be there to back me up no matter what the circumstance. I know he'll be behind in case I fall and be there to pick me up and tell me that everything will be okay. Even in the middle of an obstacle you were always there. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. Which did actually happen on the USS Watertown. The Corpsman had a syndrome known as Munchausen by proxy. He blinded me with ammonia and hit Harm in the larynx. He couldn't talk; I couldn't see, you do the math." Laughter was heard around the room. "You are my everything Harmon Rabb. I love you!" 

     Harm stood up and cupped her face in his hands gently thumbing away a few tears that slipped down her cheeks. Harm drew a shaky breath, "I love you." Mac smiled a teary smile and whispered, "I love you," before his lips met hers. Seconds later they pulled back to applause. Trish stood up and hugged Mac, "That was so beautiful, dear." Gram Sarah stood, "That was absolutely beautiful." Mac smiled, "Thank you." Harm hugged her one more time before he gently lowered her to her chair, and he remained standing. Everyone quieted and Harm began:

     "I have never been one for superstitions or a believer in fate or in love at first site, but that all changed. The moment I laid eyes on the then Major Sarah MacKenzie. I was shocked, because she looked exactly like my old Academy sweetheart that was murdered. Other than that something instantly clicked, like two puzzle pieces coming together, and it was a perfect fit. I believe that fate did have a hand in our meeting in the Washington Rose Garden. 

     Several weeks after we met we became real good friends. One day I persuaded Mac to come flying with me in my yellow bi-plane, 'Sarah'. We were having a blast, until we had to make an emergency landing, due to a fuel line that split. While we were walking through the woods looking for help, we came upon a bunch of poachers that had just killed a game warden. One thing led to another and in the clinch, Mac was shot in the leg. For the next several hours, she walked being the tough Marine that she is. By nightfall, Mac had a fever and the wound was infected. We spent the night in the woods, and the next morning the poachers were hot on our trail. At a stream that was close to where the plane was, I promised Mac that no matter what I would get her out of this. We made it to the plane and took off. While we were taking off, I chanted 'Come on Sarah.' She asked me what had happened to Sarah, and I replied, nothing she lives in Belleville, Pennsylvania. Then she asked if I still loved her, and my response was 'I'm wild about her. She's my grandmother.'" Everyone laughed out loud. "I love you Gram." Harm grinned at his grandmother who smiled back, "I love you too dear."

     "About a year later, Mac met a lawyer at a civilian law firm, and she was contemplating on becoming a civilian lawyer. We were on a carrier, out on the deck, and I asked her what she was searching for. She told me, 'What every woman wants – a great career, a good man, and comfortable shoes, lots and lots of them.' Now, she has a great career, I'd like to believe she has a good man, but I'm not sure about the shoes." Laughter was heard around the room and Mac spoke, "Ahh, two out of three ain't bad." Everyone chuckled. 

     "I remember telling her that when the Admiral told me he was partnering me with a Marine major, I had visions of a tattooed jarhead challenging me to arm wrestling. She told me that she did have a tattoo that she was a pretty good arm wrestler, and although she didn't like the term she was technically a jarhead. Now you could've imagined my shock at finding out she had a tattoo. I remember saying to her, 'you have a tattoo? How come I've never seen it? And where would someone find this tattoo.' She told me that it was classified information." Keeter raises his eyebrows as he looks up at Harm and is about to say something, Harm gives him a mock glare, "And it will remain classified." Everyone burst out laughing at Keeter's stunned expression; he wasn't able to get a word in with these two.

      "After she transferred and became a civilian lawyer, I got myself into a slight jam." The Admiral coughed loudly, and everyone chuckled as Harm continued. "I was thrown in the brig and was awaiting trial. When I escaped from the brig, I went straight to Mac, and she helped me with out a second thought. She did come back to JAG, in fact the final day of my trail she talked to the Admiral into coming back to JAG. 

     Mac is also the one who followed me all the way to Russia. When I stopped by my mom's house, she asked me how Mac was; I told her she was fine. Her next sentence I will never forget, 'She's quite the girl isn't she?'" Trish looked up at her son, "A mother knows." 

    Mac is also the one who saved my life, after my punching out into the Atlantic last year. Her 'visions' saved my life. Through everything Sarah, you stood by me, my wacky ideas, my hair-brained plans, my stubbornness, my obsessions, but most of all you put up with me. There were times where we would fight, and not speak to each other for a few days, but we made it through.

     Sarah MacKenzie, I love everything about you. The tough Marine Lt. Colonel, the no-holds-barred JAG lawyer, the Mac who keeps me in my place, and my Sarah. You are without a doubt the love of my life, my best friend, my sole mate. I'm amazed by everything you do. You are my everything and I love you!" 

     "Oh, Harm," Mac whispered as she stood up and gently kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his shoulder. He kissed her hair whispering, "I love you." "I love you too," Mac whispered into his chest. Still standing, Harriet stood up with a piece of paper in hand.

     "I read this on the Internet, and I thought it represented something perfect, like Harm and Sarah's marriage. I believe you two were meant to be together. Through everything you went through and everything that will come you two will always have each other, and your love, and you will overcome anything and everything. This poem is written by Claire Raven."

_"How often do you find that one person that you know you will love forever?_

_A love that's so strong and passionate that its ribbons of joy you can't sever._

_Maybe it's the friendship that's so evident in the couple that make their love so strong._

_Maybe it's the fact that fate played its hand and the partnership was meant all along._

_You will know when you meet these people, as their bliss is so blatant to see._

_Even when they are down, and are wearing a frown, you know it's only temporary._

_Never take for granted the fortune you've been given, a sole mate's so difficult to find._

_Offering your life and your love to another is the most generous gift of its kind._

_As the years came and go, and you both understand the reason you were brought together._

_Gaining cherished memories in a future ever happy and a bond to last forever._

_Envisage your potential together, and grab hold of those thoughts so tight._

_Numerous dreams to be had of the family you will raise, and being together feels so right._

_Excitement and uncertainty at what the future holds and enthusiasm to begin a life anew. _

_Never to forget the past spent single, but the future presents such a perfect view._

_From this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, is your oath._

_To a very dear couple on your wedding day we all wish love to you both."_

     Mac stepped out of Harm's embrace and hugged her friend, "Thank you, Harriet." "Your very welcome, Sarah." Harm hugged Harriet, "That was beautiful." Harriet smiled.

     Everyone was once again seated. "Colonel, Commander now that the speeches have been said. We have a few gifts for you." Harm and Mac looked curiously at their C.O. Harriet handed Mac a bag since Mac was closest. Inside was a framed copy of the poem, Harriet had just read. Mac and Harm smiled, "Thank you." 

     Bobbi stood, "Some of us were shopping a little while ago and we came across some a few things that we thought were perfect for you two." Bobbi handed one bag to Harm and one bag to Mac after checking the tags. Harm reached inside the bag and pulled out a t-shirt. Unfolding it he burst out laughing as he read the letters across the front. He turned it to the group laying it across his chest. Mac looked at the Marine green t-shirt with white block letters decorated the front, 'Property of a United States Marine.' Mac laughed, "I like that." Harm flashed his flyboy grin and leaned over and kissed Mac's cheek. Mac turned to her bag and reached inside. She pulled out a navy blue t-shirt with 'Property of the United States Navy,' decorated the front in white block letters. Harm grinned, "Alright." 

     "There is another shirt in each bag you two," Sturgis called rolling his eyes. Mac looked down into the bag and pulled another navy t-shirt from the bag. On the back was a pair of airbrushed gold wings across the shoulders, on the front, 'Property of a United States Navy Pilot.' Mac smiled, "Very true." Harm meanwhile reached into his bag again. He pulled out a light gray sweatshirt with black block letters across the front, 'My wife is a Marine and I'm Proud.' "She will be tomorrow, and I'm damn proud." 

     Harriet stood once again, "And last but certainly not least, this gift is from the entire JAG staff." Sturgis laid a flat box wrapped in silver paper on the table in front of them. Harm and Mac looked at each other before turning to the box. Carefully tearing the paper Mac gasped at what she inside. Inside was a framed oil painting of the Cathedral of the Navy at Annapolis Naval Academy. Mac and Harm looked around at all their friends, "Thank you all so much. This is beautiful." Mac ran her fingers over the framework. 

     The Admiral spoke once again, "For the two who are not to see each other after 2359 hours, there will be a bed check to make sure everyone is in the correct room." He looked toward Harm and Mac who smiled sheepishly. "Now I know the men want to treat Harm to one last drink as a single man." "I haven't been single for a while," Harm said. The Admiral rolled his eyes, "Ok, as an unmarried man." Trish spoke from her chair, "And us women are going to have some girl talk." 

     Everyone began to get up; Harm leaned over and whispered in Mac's ear, "I want to talk to you for a minute." "Ok," Mac whispered back. Harm took her hand and led her out onto the patio. She leaned her arms on the railing and turned her head to look at him. He leaned on the railing next to her. "Sarah, I wanted a few minutes alone with you, so I could give you something." Mac looked at him, "Harm you've already given me so much." Harm smiled, "You're worth it." 

     He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a long black velvet box. Mac looked at him curiously as she accepted the box. She snapped the box open and gasped, "Oh Harm. It's beautiful." Inside was a silver charm bracelet. She carefully studied each charm. The first was a plain heart with 'I love you' etched in fancy lettering. The next was a plain heart with 8-14-69 etched on one side, on the other  'Sarah' was etched in fancy lettering with her birthstone underneath her name. A Marine Corps globe came next. A plain heart with 10-25-63 etched on one side, and 'Harm' etched in fancy lettering on the back with his birthstone underneath the name, was the next charm. The Navy anchors and shield came next, followed by, the scales of justice, the JAG emblem, and a plane. The next charm was a delicate rose with a diamond in the center and the date they met etched on the stem. The final charm was a heart with small etched roses decorating the edge with a small diamond in the center of each rose, with 'Engaged' on one side in fancy lettering and 4-24-02 etched underneath the word. 

     Mac looked up at Harm with tears in her eyes. Harm took the bracelet from the box and clasped it around her wrist. Mac looked down at the bracelet and then up at him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Mac pulled away to look up into his face, "Thank you, Harm. It's beautiful." Harm cupped her cheek in his hand, "Not as beautiful as you." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Wear it tomorrow." "You can bet it on." She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. Finally pulling away Mac laid her head on his chest, and he rested his chin on top of her head.

     Back inside the banquet hall a few minutes later the group was getting ready to split into groups. Some people were going to their rooms to relax, most men were going down to the bar, and some of the women were going up to Mac and Chloe's room to talk. Mac and Harm shared one last kiss before they were pulled in different directions. 

     Harm and the guys sat at the bar, talking and watching a football game, for the next few hours.

Mac and Chloe's Room, #506

Annapolis Shore Hotel

Annapolis Maryland

ZULU 2300

     "Mac I had no idea you had a tattoo," Harriet exclaimed. Mac blushed. "Me too. Where is that tattoo of yours?" Mac giggled as she told them. "When did you have it done?" Harriet asked. "A long while ago. Before I joined the Marines." "Hmm, and a rose no doubt. You and Harm were just perfect for each other weren't you?" Bobbi acknowledged and Mac smiled. 

     Chloe grinned, "Well she had something else done?" They all turned to Mac who glared at Chloe. "Mac?" Caroline raised her eyebrows. Mac rolled her eyes, "I had my belly button pierced." "Serious?" Mac nodded, "Yup. Harm got a kick out of it, when he saw it." They all giggled, "I'm sure he did," Caroline gasped out. 

     After the giggles subsided Mac looked over at Harriet, "How's baby Roberts doing, Harriet?" Harriet placed a hand on her still flat belly and smiled, "Coming along." Mac got quiet for a minute and Harriet looked at her quizzically. Mac looked around at her friends, "Would you guys mind if I…" "If you, what dear?" Trish said gently. "If I put my wedding dress on. During the time I didn't have it I would imagine myself wearing it. And then last night I put it on in the bathroom without Harm knowing." Trish smiled, "Go ahead dear." Mac smiled around at her friends before getting up off the bed and heading toward the closet to get the black dress bag before heading to the bathroom. 

     Some time later, Mac came back out in light blue and light green striped drawstring pants and a black spaghetti strapped tight shirt. Trish looked up, "I think we're going to head out. The bride needs sleep as do the rest of us. Everyone left, Trish being the last. She hugged Chloe good night and then turned to Mac. "Good night dear," Trish hugged Mac tightly. Mac returned the hug, "Night Mom." Trish pulled back smiling and tucking a lock of hair behind Mac's ear. 

Harm and Wes's Room, # 504

ZULU 2315

     Harm quietly opened the door to the room he was sharing with Wes. The room was dark except for the TV screen. He turned on a bedside light and looked over at Wes. He lay asleep on the bed with the clicker in his hand. Harm smiled as he gently pulled the clicker from his hand and turned the TV off. Harm pulled Wes up gently and fixed the pillows and laid him back down covering him with a blanket. Harm smiled at the boy's sleeping figure and began to get himself ready for bed. He crawled between the sheets, switching off the light. He stared up at the dark ceiling, _"Good night, Sarah."_ He thought to himself before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

Mac and Chloe's Room, # 506

ZULU 2315

     Chloe watched as Mac emerged from the bathroom and crawled into the bed beside Chloe. Harm and Wes had gotten the room with the two double beds; Mac and Chloe had gotten the room with the 1 queen size bed. Mac turned off the bedside lamp and Chloe rolled closer to Mac. Mac moved her arm and let Chloe curl up next to her head on Mac's chest. Chloe took a deep breath and asked Mac what had been bothering her, "Mac will things change between us?" Mac startled looked down at Chloe, "No, sweetie. Whatever gave you that idea?" "Well, since you and Harm are getting married tomorrow, you'll be having kids and…" Chloe stopped and Mac looked down at her, "Is that what you thought? Oh, Chloe. I love you and Harm loves you. You know that. Nothing will change between us, you're spending your summer here with us, as soon as we get back from out honeymoon, and I promise we'll do an all girls' day. And if you want to come for spring break or winter break, I'm just a phone call away. And when Harm and I do have kids, I'll have you come out as often as you can." Chloe smiled up at her sister, "Really?" "Really. Besides, I know that if you're here, Wes will be here, and we'll get babysitters out of the deal." "Hey." Mac smiled softly tickling Chloe. 

     Mac kissed the top of her head, "I love you Chloe." "I love you too Mac." Mac stared up at the dark ceiling, _"Good night, Harm." _ She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

     Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, school just got slightly outta control. Chapter 14 will be up in the next few days, I started it as soon as I had finished this chapter, in the same night. Please Review and tell me what you think!!! 


	14. The Wedding

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354 

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet…

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P. Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. "Hands of the Bride and Groom" vows, "Blessing and Exchange of Rings" and "The Rose Ceremony" vows do not belong to me. Harm and Mac's written vows and the Admiral's speech, and Trish's speech belong to me. Thanks!

Spoilers:

Chapter 14: The Wedding

Mac and Chloe's room, # 506

Annapolis Shores Hotel

Annapolis, Maryland

ZULU 0730

     The sun streamed through the windows and onto the bed. Mac slowly opened her eyes and blinked in the bright sunlight. The engagement ring caught the light and shimmered and sparkled. "I love that ring," Chloe said sleepily. Mac turned her head, "Hey you're up. I thought I was going to have to go for a run by myself." "Wonderful way to say good morning Mac. I would've been fine with, 'Good morning Chloe. How did you sleep,' but one word I don't like to hear at 7:30 in the morning is run." Mac laughed, "C'mon sleepyhead. You're look out for me today remember. I'm not supposed to see Harm until the ceremony." Chloe jumped up, "I'll be ready in a few." Mac smiled and retrieved a pair of navy adidas pants and a white tank top. 

     Chloe came out of the bathroom a few minutes later in red adidas shorts and a white t-shirt. Chloe grabbed her sunglasses and tossed Mac hers and opened the door in front of Mac, looking around before opening the door fully and they both walked out. 

     They jogged out into the sunshine. They passed a young woman jogging with a golden retriever puppy at her side. Chloe smiled, "You two have to get a dog." Mac laughed, "We'll see." They jogged for another mile and a half before turning back and jogging back to the hotel. Chloe opened the door and they met the Admiral and Julie who were going into the dining room for breakfast. Chloe looked around, the Admiral smiled and said, "You're safe. Harm just went into the dining room." Mac smiled, "Thank you sir." 

     Back in the room, Chloe took her shower first. Chloe exited the bathroom 10 minutes later and Mac disappeared, returning a few minutes later dressed in white jean capris and a sky blue stretch top with a wide square neck. Together they walked down the stairs and were about to enter the dining room, when Trish came up behind them. She placed her hand on Mac's shoulder, "Mac, dear, Harm is still in there having breakfast." Mac's eyebrows shot up, "Still?" Trish nodded, "Afraid so." 

     Mac went and sat in a chair in the front lobby after telling Chloe to go have breakfast. Trish sat with her and they chatted about this and that for a few minutes. Mac was extremely hungry and slightly annoyed that Harm was taking so long. Mac looked over at Trish, "Mom, could you do me a favor?" "Sure, dear. What is it?" "Could you go into that dining room and tell Harm to get his six in gear and out of that dining room so that I can eat. Or you all will have one very hungry marine on your hands." Trish nodded, and patted her leg before standing up and walking in to the dining room.

     Trish marched over to her son and with a straight face relayed the message from Mac. "Harm, Mac wants you to get your six in gear and get out of this dining room so that she can eat. Or else all of us will have one very hungry marine on our hands." Harm cocked his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow. Sturgis and Keeter looked at him, "Hey, buddy I'd listen to what Mac was saying." Harm chuckled and said, "I'll be done in a few minutes." Trish gave her son a look before going to prepare a cup of coffee for Mac.

     Trish handed the cup to Mac who accepted it gratefully. "So, is he coming out?" "He said he'd be out in a few minutes." Mac gave a slight glare and Trish shook her head. Several minutes later Mac was really annoyed and rather perturbed. She knew Harm was doing this on purpose as a joke. Finally, she walked over to the door and stood to the side of it without looking into the room. In her best Marine drill-sergeant voice she yelled, "Harmon Rabb Jr! Get your six out of this dining room! If not, you will find out how comfortable the couch is on your wedding night! So, move it, Mister!!" 

     Harm gulped and his eyes bulged slightly out of his head. He stood up yelling, "Yes ma'am." He quickly left the room. Mac smiled as she entered the dining room and headed straight for the buffet table. After piling her plate, she took a seat beside Keeter. "Nice job, Mac. You won't have any problems keeping him in line." 

ZULU 1145

     Mac had gone for a walk in the gardens that surrounded the hotel. She sat down on one of the benches and watched as the sun danced on the water. Frank stepped off the deck and walked toward where Mac was sitting. He sat down next to her, Mac looked over at him. "Hi, Frank." "Are you okay?" Mac smiled, "A little nervous I guess, but I know that I'm marrying the man of my dreams." Frank smiled, "You and Harm are truly sole mates." Mac smiled. Frank wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Come on, let's get the bride fed." Mac smiled as they stood up together and walked into the hotel and into the dining room. 

     Many more people had arrived, and the second dining room had been opened. She stepped behind Harriet in the buffet line. Mac filled her plate and joined Harriet, Bud, and little AJ. Little AJ walked over to Mac and smiled up at her. Mac smiled, "Come here, kiddo." She lifted the little boy onto his lap and kissed his blonde head. 

Annapolis Shores

Mac and Chloe's Room, # 506

Annapolis, Maryland

ZULU 1230

     When lunch had concluded Harriet ushered Mac and Chloe into their room. Chloe went into the bathroom and came out 15 minutes later in a bathrobe. Mac then disappeared into the bathroom and Chloe went to the door to let Harriet, Trish, Caroline, Allison, and Bobbi into the room. The photographer came a few minutes later for pictures of the women getting ready.

     Mac emerged from the bathroom a few minutes after they had arrived, in a short light blue bathrobe. Everyone turned as Mac entered; Harriet pulled a chair out in front of the vanity table and motioned for Mac to sit. "Everything's ready for you." Mac walked to the chair and sat down, Harriet placed her hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. 

     Mac's hair was done first. Her hair was dried and then styled to bounce around her face and flare out slightly. (A/N: Like the way it was in Lifeline.) Caroline meanwhile, was putting Chloe's hair up into a high ponytail and then used a curling iron to give it soft curls and then hair sprayed it. Bobbi, Caroline, Harriet, and Trish's hair was left down. Trish's hair curled and bounced around her face, Harriet's curled around her face just the way she liked it. Caroline's hair flared out, and Bobbi's hair was left down in soft waves. 

     Mac reached into her suitcase and pulled out a pair of white lace panties, a strapless bra, and nylons. Mac then changed her belly button ring to heart shaped diamonds. Trish and Caroline unzipped the black garment bags. Trish slipped into her dress and Mac zipped the back zipper up. Harriet zipped Caroline's dress and Bobbi zipped Harriet's. Mac zipped up Chloe and Allison's dresses. Harriet lifted Mac's wedding dress from the garment bag and held it out to Mac who slid into the dress and Harriet zipped it up and hooked the hook and eye. 

     Make-up was next. Mac dusted blush onto her cheeks, and eye shadow to her eyes. Eyeliner and waterproof mascara was next. "Harriet, I'm glad you thought of waterproof mascara." "Learned from experience." Mac glossed her lips and looked in the mirror. Trish stepped up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders, "You look beautiful." "Thank you." 

     Mac sat on the chair and slipped into the white satin 3-¼ inch heels. Chloe fetched the bag with the garters and handed them to Mac, only slightly stumbling in the heels when she first stood up. Mac pulled out the white satin and organza with the small satin bow garter from the bag. Lifting up her skirt she slipped the garter over her foot. She pulled the garter up to mid-thigh and looked at everyone, "Well, what do you think mid-thigh or higher?" Caroline grinned mischievously, "Higher. Make him look for it." Mac looked shocked but giggled and moved the garter up to the very top of her thigh. She did the same with the blue silk and organza garter. 

     There was a small knock on the door and Bobbi got up to answer it. Gram Sarah stepped into the room. Mac stood up and turned to face her. "Sarah, dear, you look gorgeous. I think the groomsmen better be able to catch Harm when he sees you or to pick his jaw up from the floor." Mac gave a soft laugh. "But I do think that this will add the final touch." She pulled a white handkerchief with small lace and embroidered roses. Unfolding it revealing a gorgeous pearl necklace. "Oh, Gram. I can't…" "Of course you can dear," Gram said smiling as she picked up the necklace and clasped it around Mac's neck, "I wore this to my wedding." Mac turned to look at the older woman with tears in her eyes. Gram smiled and hugged Mac tightly. Mac pulled back, "Thank you." Gram kissed her cheek. 

     Harriet approached Mac, "At my wedding you had given me this bracelet. Now I'm giving it to you to wear on your wedding day." Harriet clasped the bracelet onto her wrist along with the charm bracelet Harm had given her last night. "Thank you." She hugged Harriet tightly. Trish came to stand in front of Mac. "Now, I know that you have the something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue but Frank and I wanted to get you something." She snapped open a royal blue velvet box to reveal pear drop pearl earrings. Mac's eyes grew wide, and Trish smiled. "Go on dear." Mac carefully threaded the earrings through her ears. "Thank you so much." She hugged Trish before turning to everyone else in the room. "Thank you all so much." The women gathered in for a group hug. 

     A knock on the door interrupted the hug. Chloe went to the door and called out, "Who is it?" "It's Wes. I have someone who wants to see his mommy." Chloe opened the door and her jaw almost dropped to the floor. Wes stood looking absolutely gorgeous in dress whites. The Admiral had apparently pulled some strings because little AJ was also in a pair of dress whites. Wes who was holding AJ on his hip had a minor brain freeze. He couldn't think, he couldn't talk; he could only see the beautiful 15-year-old in front of him. 

    Little AJ reached for Chloe saying, "Pretty." Wes smiled, "I definitely agree." Chloe blushed. Little AJ wriggled free of Chloe's grasp and went over to his mom. Harriet scooped him up and kissed his forehead, "Hi, sweetie." "Momma pretty." He saw Mac and reached for her, "Aunty Mac." Mac smiled and took the little boy into her arms. "Hey, big guy." "Pretty." Mac smiled, "Well, thank you." 

     Wes approached Mac, "You look beautiful, Mac." "Thank you Wes. You look very handsome," She said kissing his cheek and then gently wiped his cheek of any traces of lipstick. Wes left a minute later. Trish pulled the veil from the box. Together she and Harriet fastened the tiara to Mac's head and straightened the veil. Bobbi entered the room with a large box under her arm. Inside were the flowers. Bobbi handed little AJ the white satin ring pillow and he smiled as he held the pillow. Bobbi and Caroline handed the bridesmaid bouquets out. 

     The bridesmaid bouquet consisted of periwinkle and white roses sprinkled with baby's breath and a white satin bow tied the flowers together. Bobbi lifted out the bridal bouquet. The bridal bouquet consisted of mostly white roses and five periwinkle roses in the center sprinkled with baby's breath, and a white satin ribbon tying the bouquet together. All the bridesmaids picked up their shawls and Harriet grabbed her purse, which held extra make-up and Harm's wedding band.

     The photographer followed the women down the stairs for the pre-wedding photos. For the next 45 minutes, photos were shot in various positions and backgrounds. All pictures were being taken in the gardens at Annapolis Shores. Harm and the groomsmen were in one garden while Mac and the bridesmaids were in another.

     Jennifer Hill arrived and went out to where the men were. After the lost shot was taken Jennifer stepped forward. She was dressed in a white sleeveless scoop neck just above the knee length dress. "Okay guys, it's time to go. Limo is out front." The men walked toward the limo and climbed in one after the other. 

     Five minutes later Jennifer made her way over to the other garden. "Are you ready ladies? The limo's out front." Jennifer and Harriet lifted Mac's train as they walked across the grass. Chloe, Bobbi, Allison, and Caroline climbed into the limo closely followed by Mac and then Harriet. "I'll meet you guys there," and with that she shut the door and the limo was off.

Cathedral of the Navy

Annapolis Naval Academy

Annapolis, Maryland

ZULU 1430

     The second limo pulled up in front of the Cathedral. Sturgis and the Admiral were outside greeting people and showing them inside. The Admiral opened the limo door and Sturgis held his hand out for Chloe. Chloe accepted it and stepped from the car. Sturgis greeted her and then held his hand for the next woman. Harriet was the last out before Mac and she stepped to the side to catch the train on Mac's dress. Mac accepted Sturgis's hand and climbed from the car. Harriet bent and caught Mac's train before it hit the ground. Mac smiled at Sturgis who shook his head slightly. "Mac, you look so beautiful." "Thank you Sturgis," She hugged her friend and gently kissed his cheek. Sturgis walked her up the stairs along with the bridesmaids, and the women continued down to a room down the hall. 

     Mac sat down in one of the chairs in the room, while Harriet checked her headpiece to make sure it was on straight. Mac stood up and walked to stand in front of the window.

     The Admiral walked into the room some time later. "Ok, ladies, it's time. Everyone is seated, we need to get the bridal party lined up." Trish stepped up to Mac, "Its time sweetie." Mac turned and smiled hiding the fact that she hadn't heard the Admiral enter the room. Mac hugged Trish before picking up her bouquet and walking toward the Admiral.

     The Admiral smiled as Mac approached him. "Sarah, when Harm sees you coming down the aisle towards him, I think he just might stop breathing." "Thank you, sir. Thank you for everything. This means so much to Harm and me. Julie is a lucky woman." "And Harm is a lucky man." The Admiral drew Mac into his embrace, much like a father would do with a daughter. When they pulled apart the Admiral offered his arm and said, "Let's get you to your sailor." 

Cathedral of the Navy

Annapolis Naval Academy

Annapolis, Maryland

ZULU 1430

     The first limo arrived and the men were ushered inside as the second limo turned onto the street. They turned down a hallway to a room at the very end of the hall. Harm laid his cover on the table and began to pace. Bud sat down on a chair and watched Harm pace, "Umm, sir, you're wearing a hole in the carpet." "Huh, oh sorry," Harm stopped pacing and sat in a chair. 

     Sturgis entered the room about 10 minutes later, Harm jumped up. "Sturgis." "They just arrived." "And…" "And what Harm, she's going to be your wife in one hour. She looks amazing." Harm nodded and went back to pacing. Sometime later, Chaplain Kettler entered the room, "Everyone is seated. It's time." The men filed out of the room and entered the room from a side door. They walked toward the altar, Harm on the platform, Bud standing behind him, immediately followed by Sergei, Sturgis, Keeter, and Wes descending on the steps leading up to the platform. 

ZULU 1455

     Everyone assembled behind the doors leading into the sanctuary. Little AJ was in the front the two wedding bands glittering from the white satin pillow in his little hands. Chloe was next in line, followed by Caroline, Bobbi, Allison, and Harriet stood in front of Mac and the Admiral.

      Harm's family and closest friends along with Mac's made their way down the aisle five minutes later. The ends of the pews were decorated with a rose and ribbon arrangement. Everyone turned in their seats as the doors opened and little AJ made his way down the aisle, proudly carrying the ring pillow. All the women gushed over the little boy in dress whites. As he reached the altar, Mikey Roberts stood up and motioned to little AJ who toddled over to his uncle after giving his Uncle Harm and his father a big smile. 

     Chloe began her walk down the aisle and assembled on the bottom step across from Wes. Caroline followed and assembled on the step in front of Chloe, Bobbi followed and then Allison. The doors opened once again and Harriet made her way down the aisle and assembled on the platform across from Bud. She winked at her husband and Harm before everyone stood and turned expectantly toward the doors once again. Chaplain Kettler stood with the bible folded in front of him as the doors opened. Everyone stood up and turned as the wedding march began and the Admiral and Mac stepped into the room. 

     Mac's eyes were immediately drawn to Harm's and for that moment everyone disappeared. It was just Harm and Mac. Harm's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe on how beautiful she looked in her dress. The bodice of the dress fit her perfectly and the skirt flowed from her hips. He noticed that the lace on her dress was in the shape of roses. He smiled as she and the Admiral slowly continued their walk down the aisle. Mac's heart skipped a beat. Harm looked gorgeous standing tall in his dress whites his gold wings glinting proudly from his chest, his hands folded in front of him. She would always be a sucker for dress whites especially on Harm.

     The Admiral and Mac walked up the steps until they reached the platform. Harm stepped forward as the Admiral took his arm from Mac's. He bent his head and placed a kiss on her cheek. He put her hand into Harm's. Chaplain Kettler spoke, "Before we begin, Admiral Chegwidden would like to say a few words. Admiral." 

     The Admiral did not turn around; he continued to look at Harm and Mac as he spoke, "You now begin a new chapter in life. Faith, hope, and love can get you through anything you come to. But the greatest is love. Love will get you through anything, from the beginning to the end, no matter how high or big an obstacle is you will be able to overcome it, from the love that you two share. Your love for each other began the first time you laid eyes on each other, a spark ignited and every time you see each other or worked through an obstacle that spark grew. And continues to grow to this very day and will continue to fan higher and greater. Today that flame will fan a bit higher. That flame is what brought you together, that flame burns in your very soul and is known as the eternal flame. The eternal flame of your love." The Admiral finished and spoke one last time, "Take care of her Harm." Harm stood tall, "Yes sir." Mac's eyes welled up with tears as the Admiral finished. The Admiral then turned and took his seat next to Julie.

     Chaplain Kettler spoke again, "Now the mother of the groom would like to say a few words as well." Trish stood and walked up the steps until she stood in front of her son and to-be daughter in law. "Today you begin your new life as husband and wife one of the greatest titles to bestow on a man and a woman. Many people believe that when you are wed you are ending a book and beginning a new. You are not ending a book you are simply starting a new chapter. This chapter is blank and waiting for the memories to be recorded. Granted some memories will be dark but most of the memories will consist of the joys you have found in marriage. And will focus on these joys and not all of the sorrows. These new chapters that you will begin will be sealed for eternity known only to those who are your friends and family and not your foes.

     No one can really understand what love is until they meet the one. The one they call home, the one they turn too when the world around them seems to much, the one who will be there to pick up the pieces and put it back together. The one who fits against you like a puzzle piece, the one who knows your every fear and secret, your every whim and will, your every joy and sorrow, the one who knows you inside out and who knows you better than you do yourself. This is your soul mate the one who holds your heart and you theirs in return. The one who completes you in every way possible, the one who will love you unconditionally no matter what happens or what is said. In my lifetime after my late husband Harmon Rabb Sr. who went MIA in Vietnam, I thought that I would never find anyone whom I could love and they me in return. Until I met Frank. I am one of the few people who were lucky enough to have had two soul mates. Not everyone is like that. Some people have one soul mate, the one and only. And this is true to my son and new daughter, who were destined to be together from the beginning. And no one will ever be able to replace one or the other. Your love will last till the end of time!" Several tears slipped down Mac's cheeks and Harm's face was full of emotion as his mom concluded her speech. 

     Harm and Mac squeezed Trish's hand as she reached up and placed a kiss on her son's cheek and then turned and placed a kiss on Mac's cheek. Trish gave the couple a teary smile before she turned and walked down the steps. She took her seat next to Frank who reached for his wife's hand and gently squeezed it. 

     Chaplain Kettler stepped so that he stood in the middle slightly behind Harm and Mac. He opened his bible and began: 

     "Sarah, please face Harmon, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you."

     Tears slowly began to trickle down Mac's cheeks. She sniffled softly and Chaplain Kettler continued once again: 

     "These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time. These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes; eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you."

     Mac's eyes were glued to Harm's. He released one of her hands and raised his hand to her face and gently wiped her tears off her cheeks. Chaplain Kettler spoke again:

     "Harmon, please hold, Sarah's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young, and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life. These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go. These are the hands that will massage tension from your neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day."

     A single tear swept down Harm's cheek. They never broke eye contact as the Chaplain continued with the vows.

     "These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. These are the hands that will passionately love you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child that together you have created a new life. These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized.

      God, bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Harmon and Sarah see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter, and guide. We ask this in your name, Amen." 

     "Amen," Harm and Mac added. "Amen," murmured the congregation as one. "Harmon and Sarah would like to bestow their written vows to each other now," Chaplain Kettler turned to look at Harm, "Harmon." Harm took a breath and continued to look deep into Mac's eyes. His thumb caressed her palm and wrist in slow sure circles.

"Sarah, from the moment we met in the Washington Rose Garden, 6 years ago, you became something very special to me, something I knew I couldn't live without. As our friendship grew and grew, I felt myself falling for you hard and fast. Everything we've been through, and all that we will go through, I know that we will always have each other. As partners at JAG, best friends, and partners in love and in life. You hold my heart Sarah MacKenzie, from day one you held my heart." His voice cracked with emotion as he concluded. 

     Tears spilled over Mac's cheeks, "Oh, Harm," she breathed. Harm brought her hand up to his lips and brushed his lips across her knuckles. He then gently wiped her tears. Chaplain Kettler turned to Mac, "Sarah." Mac sniffled softly and wiped at a few more of her tears. She took a breath to steady her voice and began.

     "Harm, I built the walls tall around my heart, and I didn't trust many people. When we met 6 years ago in the Washington Rose Garden something just clicked. As we became closer, and our friendship grew stronger, I not only trusted you, I was falling for you hard and fast. You broke down the walls and got to my heart. You took hold of my heart, and held on to it tight, and never let go. You hold my heart for eternity Harmon Rabb."

     "Sarah," Harm breathed. And just as Harm, had done Mac lifted his hand and brushed her lips across his knuckles. And she wiped the tear from his cheek. Not an eye was dry in the congregation and Chaplain Kettler began the next set of vows.

     "The wedding ring is the outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Harmon and Sarah have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Sarah and Harmon, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives." 

     Mikey set little AJ on the floor and the little boy toddled up the stairs to stand on the step in front of Harm and Mac. He held the pillow out to his daddy who picked up Mac's wedding band. Harm turned to his right and took the ring from Bud's hand. He turned back to Mac. He continued to hold her left hand in his left as he recited, "Sarah, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed." Harm's voice cracked with emotion during the last sentence. 

     He slid the antique gold band with the seven small diamonds onto her left hand ring finger with her engagement ring. He caressed her finger before bringing her hand to his lips and kissed her hand. Tears swept down Mac's cheeks. 

     Little AJ turned to his mommy who picked up Harm's wedding band. Mac turned to her right and took the ring from Harriet's hand. She turned back to Harm. She continued to hold his left hand in her left as she recited, "Harmon, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed." Tears slipped down her cheeks when she had spoken and her voice was soft and you could hear her tears, tears of joy.

     She slid the antique gold band onto his left hand ring finger. She brought his hand up to her lips and brushed her lips across the spot where the ring lay. A few tears slipped down Harm's cheeks. Little AJ toddled back down the steps stumbling once and Mikey was waiting for him at the bottom and he picked him up and sat him on his lap in the pew. 

     Harm and Mac turned to their right and accepted a deep red rose from Bud and Harriet. They turned to face each other, two hands still tightly clasped together the other two each holding a rose. 

     Chaplain Kettler began again, "Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings – which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows or love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other. You now have what remains the most honorable title, which may exist between a man and a woman – the title of "husband" and "wife." For your first gift as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose. In the past, the rose considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing – it meant the words "I love you." So it is appropriate that for your first gift – as husband and wife – that gift would be a single rose. Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife."

     Harm offered Mac his rose, while Mac offered hers. Their fingers brushed as they exchanged roses. 'I love you,' Harm mouthed to her. 'I love you,' she mouthed back.

     "In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose – and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life – one I hope you always remember – the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage.

     Harmon and Sarah, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future – whether it be a large and elegant home – or a small and graceful one – that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage – and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love. 

     In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected – for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words. That rose says the words: "I still love you." The other should accept this rose for the words, which cannot be, found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today.

     Harmon and Sarah, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure."

     "In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion. I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those who God has joined together let no one put asunder. Harmon, you may kiss your bride!"
    
    _One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly_
    
    _To put it mildly it was love at first sight_
    
    _He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_
    
    _This was the day they'd waited for all their lives_
    
    _And for a moment the whole world revolved_
    
    _Around one boy and one girl_

     Harm stepped forward and gently cupped her cheeks in his large hands. Mac's body tingled, the warmth of his hand and the cool metal of the wedding band against her cheek sent chills down her spin. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs his eyes shining. "I love you," he whispered as he bent his dark head to hers. "I love you too," Mac breathed before his lips met hers. A jolt of electricity shot through the both of them. Mac gripped his wrists as his lips moved slowly over hers. They were pressed so tightly together no one knew where one ended and the other began. Applause and catcalls rang through the congregation. Several 'OohRahs' were heard being led by the Admiral. 

     Harm slowly pulled back and gazed into Mac's eyes, a smile on his face that was meant for her and her alone. Mac's lips turned upward in a golden smile. They turned to face the congregation. Harm offered Mac his arm, and she slipped her arm into his. They slowly descended the steps and down the aisle. Harriet and Bud linked arms and descended down the steps following Harm and Mac a few seconds later. Sergei and Allison, followed by, Keeter and Caroline, Sturgis and Bobbi, and finally Chloe and Wes. 

     Harm and Mac reached the room the women had occupied before the ceremony. They turned to face each other. Mac's eyes met his, "We did it!" Harm smiled, "We did it!" Mac threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground. Mac pulled her head away from his shoulder as he slowly began to set her on her feet. She brought her lips to his and kissed him soundly. A slight cough broke them apart. They turned to find the rest of the wedding party standing at the door. Mac blushed and she rested her head on Harm's chest, her hands on his arms, which still rested on her waist. 

     "The men need to get their covers and swords for the arch. Most of the wedding guests have gathered outside." The men snapped on their swords and donned their covers. Everyone not part of the arch, except Harm and Mac went to join the guests outside. The men formed two lines and marched down the steps of the cathedral. Harm offered Mac his arm, "Ready to meet the public Mrs. Rabb?" Mac sighed, "I love hearing you call me that." Harm gave her a quick but passionate and loving kiss. 

      Bud led Sturgis, Keeter, the Admiral, and Admiral Boone down the steps on the left, while the Gunny led four marines down the steps on the right. A second later Harm and Mac joined them, taking their place at the top of the steps behind the men. Bud, as best man called the officers to attention in a firm voice. With a snap all officers faced the center and stood still. Bud called out, "Officers draw swords." As one, the officers drew their swords from their scabbards at their waist, raising the swords up before bringing them back down to their sides. "Arch swords." As one the swords were raised to form the arch. "Blades to the wind." With a snap of their wrists, the blades were turned. 

     Harm and Mac stepped forward and Bud continued, "Presenting for the first time in public, Commander and Mrs. Harmon David Rabb Junior." Slowly Harm and Mac made their way down the steps and under the arch. When the fell even with the Gunny and Bud, Bud brought his sword down and gently swatted Mac's rear, "Go Navy." Mac giggled. Gunny surprised everyone, especially Harm when he brought his sword down and swatted Harm on the rear with his sword, "Welcome to the Corps." Harm's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open. Mac's jaw dropped in sheer surprise and couldn't help the stream of giggles the came from her mouth. Bud ordered the officers to return their swords and then, "Officers dismissed." The men snapped to, did an about face and marched in opposite directions. 

     Mac was still giggling softly and Harm turned his head and gave her a slight glare. Mac smiled and wrapped a hand around his neck and brought him close for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around gently tipping her backward slightly, to the catcalls and whistles that were heard. 

     The assembly line was formed. The wedding party, Harm's parents and Harm and Mac smack dab in the middle. Commander Teresa Coulder came to Harm and Mac. She smiled and hugged Mac before turning to Harm. "Congratulations." "Thank you, Teresa." She kissed his cheek before walking away. Skates was up next, "You are one lucky woman." Mac laughed and hugged the woman. Skates pulled back and turned to Harm, "And you Harmon Rabb are a lucky man." Harm grinned, "Yes, I am." He gave her a tight hug and she kissed his cheek.

     Harm and Mac were the only two left in the receiving line, the bridal party had formed a line, to greet the newlyweds. Trish and Frank were first. Trish hugged Mac tight and kissed her cheek, she then turned to her son and hugged him tightly. Harm hugged his mother and kissed her. Frank hugged Mac and Harm surprised Frank by shaking his hand and then pulling him into a quick hug. Caroline and Keeter were next. Caroline and Mac hugged and Caroline whispered, "Congratulations." Caroline turned to Harm, "I have always wanted to do this." Caroline kissed Harm and then pulled back, smiling congratulations to Harm. Keeter placed his hands on Mac's shoulders, "And have always wanted to do this." Keeter kissed Mac and finally pulled back and gave Harm a quick hug and a slap on the back. Bobbi and Caroline were next, followed by Harriet, Bud, little AJ, Sergei, Allison, Chloe and Wes.

     Pictures were then taken for the next hour, with various people, backgrounds, positions, etc. The photographer set the entire wedding party up and then snapped several pictures. "And one more, and we're done." The photographer packed up her materials and she and her assistant climbed into their car and drove back to Annapolis Shores hotel. Harriet and Chloe lifted the train on Mac's dress as they walked across the grass. The door was open for the limos and the group split up. Harm, Mac, Trish, Frank, Harriet, Bud, and little AJ into the first limo and Bobbi, Sturgis, Sergei, Allison, Caroline, Keeter, Chloe, and Wes into the second limo…

_One Boy, One Girl_ by Colin Raye

     Sorry for the long wait! School has been absolute hell! There is one more chapter after this and then I need to know if you all want a sequel, so let me know! Review, review, review please!! Thanks! Oh and special thanks to Katie for beta-reading for me!!


	15. The Reception

Title: E-Love

Author: Ninjagurl354 

PG-13

Romance/Drama

Summary: Harm and Mac are writing e-mails to each other but they don't know that the recipient is their best friend; the problem is they fall in love and want to meet…

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Donald P. Belisario and Belisarious Productions. No copyright infringement intended. 

Spoilers:

Chapter 15: The Reception

Annapolis Shores Hotel

Banquet Hall

Annapolis, Maryland

ZULU 0550

     In a room off the hall, with help from Harriet and Trish they removed the five-foot train and removed her veil. Placing each into a box they lined up getting ready to be announced into the banquet hall. The DJ was set up in the hall to play music during dinner. The music stopped and the DJ announced, "The wedding party has arrived. The wedding party, AJ Roberts." Little AJ toddled into the room in search of his Uncle Mikey. Mikey motioned to the little boy and when AJ reached him, Mickey picked him up and sat him in a chair.

     "Chloe Madison and Wesley Granger." Chloe and Wesley, arm in arm walked into the banquet hall and took their seats at the main table. "Caroline Imes and Jack Keeter." Caroline and Keeter walked in followed almost immediately by, Sturgis and Bobbi. Trish and Frank, and the Admiral and Julie followed Sergei and Allison. "Harriet Sims and Bud Roberts." Harriet and Bud walked into the hall and took their seats at the main table to the left and right of the bride and groom's chairs in the middle. "Presenting, Commander and Mrs. Harmon David Rabb Junior." Harm and Mac entered the room to heaps of applause and whistles. They smiled and they reached their seats and sat down. 

     Dinner was soon served. Cocktails and appetizers had already been served while the pictures were taking place. A waiter placed a plate in front of Harm, a steamed red lobster stuffed the shrimp and lobster stuffing, vegetables, and rice. Another plate was placed in front of Mac, only this on contained, a good size piece of steak, vegetables, and rice. Sparkling apple cider was poured for Harm and Mac, Chloe and Wes, and champagne for the rest of the wedding party and the other guests. 

     Bud tapped his fork against his glass and stood up as the room fell silent, "Before we begin our meal, I would like to propose a toast. It was a long road for these two, to get to this point. But after seeing them today, I know they would agree with me, that it was definitely worth the wait. To Harm and Sarah." Everyone raised their glasses in toast and murmured, "To Harm and Sarah." Harm and Mac linked arms, gently clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Harm leaned forward and kissed Mac softly before pulling back to tumultuous applause. 

     After they had all finished eating, and the plates had been cleared away, Bud stood once again. "The bride and groom are about to make their way to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife." Harm stood up and held his hand out for Mac. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. They made their way out to the middle of the dance floor as the music began. Harm pulled Mac into his arms. One hand rested on her waist the other was threaded with hers pressed between the two of them resting on his chest, Mac's opposite hand rested on his shoulder, as together they moved to the music. The wedding guests gathered around the dance floor with little champagne bottles filled with bubbles. And as the bride and groom shared their first dance they were surrounded by hundreds of bubbles. 

What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...  
  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this__

     Both of Harm's hands rested on her waist now, and both her arms were wound around his neck. His eyes never left hers; it seemed to them they were the only two people in the room. 

Everything changes 

But beauty remains

Something so tender

I can't explain

Well I maybe dreamin'

But 'till I awake

Can we make this dream last forever?

And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Some people search forever,

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all?

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this…

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people spent two lifetimes

For a moment like this

Some people search forever,
    
    For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Ohhhh, like this.

Ohhhh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

     The song came to an end, but Harm and Mac were still moving slightly. Silent, happy, tears coursed down Mac's cheeks and a few tears slipped down Harm's. Harm leaned his head down and Mac tilted her head up and their lips met in a kiss full of love and passion. Slowly, they pulled away; Harm cupped her face in his hands and brushed away her tears. Mac rested her hands on his wrists and tilted her head up to his and caught his mouth for another kiss. 

     "We would now like for the wedding party to join the bride and groom for this next song." The bridal party walked onto the dance floor, partnered off and began to sway to the music. Harm pulled Mac tighter against him and kissed the top of her head.

I wonder how I ever made it through a day 

How did I settle for the world in shades of gray?

When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same

And you don't know how

Then I looked into your eyes

Where the road stretched out in front of me

And I realized

I'd never lived

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

And I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again,

I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived…

Before your love
    
    I wanted more than just another merry life

All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky

I stand before you and my heart is in your hands

And I don't know how

I'd survive without your kiss

'Cause you've given me

A reason to exist 

I'd never lived

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive
    
    But then again, 

I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived…

I'd never lived…

Before your love

I'd never lived

Before your love

And I don't know why

Why the sun decides to shine

But you've breathed your love into me just in time

I'd never lived 

Before your love

I'd never felt 

Before your touch

I'd never needed anyone 

To make me feel alive

But then again

I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived

I'd never lived

Before!…

Your!!…

Love!!!… OHHH!!!!!

Once the song concluded many other couples came to the dance floor. Harm and Mac danced to one more song and then went to talk with some of the guests. They mingled and talked with many of the guests. Harm and Mac danced with several of the guests as well.

     Several dances later including: _I Love You_ by Martina McBride, _It's Your Love _by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill, and _I'll Still Love You More _by Trisha Yearwood. 

     As a song finished the AJ's voice came through the speakers, "This song is dedicated to a very lucky groom!" Mac held her hand out to Mac as Harm gave her a curious smile and let her lead him to the dance floor. Harm wrapped his arms around Mac's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to sway to the music:

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

     "You know Sarah, this song goes both ways." Mac lifted her head from his shoulder and laid a sweet kiss on his lips.   
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

     As the song ended Mac took hold of Harm's hand intending to lead him back to the table when he stopped and gently pulled on her hand. Mac turned and gave Harm a curious look. Harm's eyes twinkled and he gave her a mischievous grin. The music began and he spun Mac back into his arms. Mac laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. 
    
    Once I thought that love was something I could never do
    
    Never knew that I could feel this much
    
    But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you
    
    Is more than a reaction to your touch
    
    It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough
    
    The way you look, the way you laugh,
    
    The way you love with all you have,
    
    There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me
    
    The way you kiss, the way you cry,
    
    The way you move when you walk by
    
    There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)
    
    That don't do something for me
    
         Harm spun Mac out and then spun her back into his arms, her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her. They were both laughing and Harm spun Mac out again and then back into his arms. 
    
    In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows
    
    That never knocked me off my feet
    
    All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go
    
    And baby its no mystery why I surrender
    
    Girl you got everything
    
    The way you look, the way you laugh,
    
    The way you love with all you have,
    
    There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me
    
    The way you kiss, The way you cry,
    
    The way you move when you walk by
    
    There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)
    
    That don't do something for me
    
    I love your attitude, your rose tattoo, your every thought
    
    Your smile, your lips and girl the list goes on and on and on 
    
    The way you look, the way you laugh,
    
    The way you love with all you have,
    
    There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me
    
         Harm dipped Mac and bent with her and kissed her soundly on the lips.
    
    The way you kiss, The way you cry,
    
    The way you move when you walk by
    
    There's ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)
    
    That don't do something for me
    
    The way you look, the way you laugh, 
    
    The way you love with all you have,
    
    Your dance, your drive, You make me feel alive
    
    The way you talk, the way you tease  
    
    Right now I think you see
    
    There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me
    
         Mac and Harm laughed and they shared a kiss to many catcalls and whistles. Harm and his mom shared the traditional Mother and Son dance, and the Admiral and Mac danced too. Harm and Mac danced with members of the wedding party until it was time to cut the cake. They were lead to the table where the five-layer cake stood. 
    
         The cake was gorgeous covered in luscious white icing and white, periwinkle, and pink-icing roses decorated the cake. Rose petals and gel candles in glass holders were set around the cake. A small Precious Moments cake top adorned the top. 
    
         Mac looked up at Harm, "How do we cut the cake using your sword?" "Carefully," Harm said with a smile. 
    
    These times are troubled and these times are good
    
    And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall
    
    We take 'em all the way that we should
    
    Together you and me forsaking them all
    
    Deep in the night and by the light of day
    
    It always looks the same, true love always does
    
    And here by your side, or a million miles away
    
    Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,
    
    The way it is, is the way that it was
    
         Harm drew his sword from his scabbard and Mac wrapped her hand around the hilt of the sword and Harm wrapped his hand around hers. Harm placed his other hand on her lower back and together they lowered the tip of the sword into the bottom layer of the cake. They cut two small pieces and carefully placed them on two plates. 
    
    When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time
    
    Be faithful and true, devoted to you
    
    That's what I had in mind when I said I do
    
    Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same
    
    For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand
    
    Only you and I can undo all that we became
    
    That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man
    
    And after everything that comes and goes around
    
    Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams
    
    I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found
    
    But forever you and I will be the ones
    
    Who found out what forever means
    
         Harm picked up a plate and tore off a small piece and held as if deciding whether or not to let Mac take it without getting messy or to shove it in her mouth. "Don't even think about it, Harm. That cake better make it into my mouth without making a mess." Harm laughed and brought the piece of cake to her lips. Mac opened her mouth and accepted the piece, licking the frosting from his fingertips. 
    
         Mac picked up the other plate and tore off a small piece and held it up for a second before bringing it to his mouth. Harm opened his mouth and she shoved it in making sure he got frosting on his lips. Harm wrapped his arm around her waist and crushed her to him in a earth-shattering kiss. A few moments later after making sure there was no frosting left on either of their mouths they broke apart. 
    
    When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time
    
    Be faithful and true, devoted to you
    
    That's what I had in mind when I said I do
    
    Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you
    
    That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind,
    
    When I said I do
    
         Everyone applauded and whistled. The caterers took the cake into the back and began slicing the bottom four-layers. Cake was soon brought out to everyone.
    
         The AJ then announced that it was time for the throwing of the garter and of the bouquet. Harriet, who was carrying the throw bouquet, led Mac out to the middle of the dance floor. Harm helped Mac up onto a chair and stood nearby just in case. "Alright, all you single gals come on over to the dance floor!" All the single women gathered behind Mac. Harriet and Chloe gave Bobbi, Caroline, and Allison a push onto the dance floor and they stood right in the front. 
    
         Mac surveyed the area and turned her back to the group of single women. Mac took careful aim and on 3 Mac tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. The bouquet sailed into the crowd and into Bobbi's waiting arms. Everyone squealed and applauded. Bobbi held the bouquet up in triumph as Harm helped Mac step down from the chair. 
    
         All the single women left the stage and a chair was moved to the middle of the floor and a mat was placed before it. Mac sat gracefully in the chair and waited for Harm who had disappeared. The dance floor went dark and a light illuminated Mac and another light illuminated a corner of the stage. The music started and just then Mac figured out why. 
    
    Never met a girl could make me feel the way that you do
    
    You're alright
    
    Whenever I'm asked what makes my dreams real
    
    I tell 'em you do 
    
    You're outta' sight
    
    Well twiddley dee, twiddley dum
    
    Look out baby 'cause here I come
    
    I'm bringing you a love that's true
    
    Get ready, Get ready
    
    Start makin' love to you
    
    Get ready, Get ready
    
    Get ready, 'cause here I come
    
    Get ready, 'cause here I come
    
         Harm appeared at the corner of the stage with a daring grin on his face and one eyebrows raised. Mac's head dropped back as she giggled, she had no idea that this was coming. He hadn't told her that he had picked this song, but he what he didn't know was that Mac had a few surprises up her sleeve or dress still. Slowly Harm began walking towards Mac in beat to the music. Several catcalls and whistles were let out from the audience mostly from girls, and from Harriet, Chloe, Bobbi, Allison, and Trish. Everyone was clapping in time to the music.
    
    You wanna play hide and seek with love, let me remind you
    
    You're alright
    
    Lovin' you you're gonna miss, and the time it takes to find you
    
    You're outta sight
    
    Well fee fi, fo fo fum
    
    Look out baby, cause here I come
    
    I'm bringing you a love that's true
    
    Get ready, Get ready
    
    Start makin' love to you
    
    Get ready, Get ready
    
    Get ready, 'cause here I come
    
    Get ready, 'cause here I come
    
    Baby all my freedoms should you want me to I think I'll understand
    
    You're alright
    
    Hope I get to you before they do, cause that's how I planned it
    
    You're outta sight
    
         Harm reached Mac and started to circle around her to the beat of the song. His eyes were on her the whole time, boring into her eyes. Mac followed him with her eyes as the song continued.
    
    Well twiddley dee, twiddley dum
    
    Look out baby 'cause here I come
    
         Harm came to stand in front of Mac and bent his knee as he slowly bent down to the beat of the music.
    
    I'm bringing you a love that's true
    
    Get ready, Get ready
    
    Start makin' love to you
    
    Get ready, Get ready
    
    Get ready, 'cause here I come
    
    Get ready, 'cause here I come
    
         As the song finished, Harm was on one knee in front of Mac. Harm gave her a daring a grin and mouthed, "Left or right?" "Right," Mac mouthed back. Harm placed her foot on his lap and carefully and sensually undid the buckle on her shoe and slipped it off her foot. Mac turned her head to the DJ and nodded. Turning back to Harm she gave him a saucy grin as the theme to Mission Impossible played through the speakers. Harm threw his head back and laughed as he heard the song. Mac gave him another saucy grin almost daring him that he couldn't do it. Harm raised his eyebrows as almost to say, "Watch me!"
    
         Harm lifted the skirt of her dress and settled his hands on her calf. Slowly he let his hands travel up her leg, his fingers brushing the sensitive skin behind her knee he knew was there. Mac's breathing became elevated as his knowing fingers continued to climb. Upon coming to mid-thigh and realizing that the garter was not there he gave Mac a bewildered look. He ducked his head to look under the skirt and spotted a flash of blue, his head came up again and he gave Mac a daring yet incredibly sexy look. His hands moved further up her leg and his fingers brushed the lace of the garter. He hooked two slim fingers under the garter and slowly pulled it down her leg and over her foot. 
    
         Harm pulled the garter and his hands out from under her skirt and stood up holding the garter in triumph. Harm twirled the blue lace garter around a long finger as Mac slid her foot back into her shoe. Harm held a hand out to Mac. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up and crushed her lips to his in a breath-taking kiss. 
    
         The chair was pulled off of the floor, since Harm being so tall didn't need a chair. The DJ called all the single men onto the dance floor and Harm took a look around and turned his back to the group. He took careful aim and sent the garter flying over his shoulder straight into Sturgis's hand. Sturgis grinned and slowly turned to face Bobbi and raised an eyebrow daringly. 
    
    ZULU 1045
    
         Many songs later the DJ's voice boomed through the speakers, "This next song is dedicated to the groom from his buddies." Harm looked down at Mac and Mac shrugged her shoulders. Harm wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to his side. Most everyone was on the dance floor as the next song started up and heard Harm gave groan. He knew exactly which song it was and he shot a mock glare in his 'buddies' direction.
    
    I think I'll take a moment, celebrate my age
    
    The ending of an era and the turning of a page
    
    Now it's time to focus in on where I go from here
    
    Lord have mercy on my next thirty years
    
    Hey my next thirty years I'm gonna have some fun
    
    Try to forget about all the crazy things I've done
    
         Sturgis laughed, "Not gunna happen!" Harm rolled his eyes. Sturgis turned his head to Mac, "Right?" "Absolutely!" Harm groaned.
    
    Maybe now I've conquered all my adolescent fears
    
    And I'll do it better in my next thirty years
    
         Caroline laughed and said to Mac, "I don't think he'll have any problems there!" Mac laughed and said, "You'd be right!" 
    
    My next thirty years I'm gonna settle all the scores
    
    Cry a little less, laugh a little more
    
    Find a world of happiness without the hate and fear
    
    Figure out just what I'm doing here
    
    In my next thirty years
    
    Oh my next thirty years, I'm gonna watch my weight
    
    Eat a few more salads and not stay up so late
    
    Drink a little lemonade and not so many beers
    
    Maybe I'll remember my next thirty years
    
    My next thirty years will be the best years of my life
    
    Raise a little family and hang out with my wife
    
         Mac placed her hands on her hips, "That'd be nice." Harm wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her to his side. "You don't ever have to worry about that, marine!" He placed a quick kiss on her lips.
    
    Spend precious moments with the ones that I hold dear
    
    Make up for lost time here, in my next thirty years
    
    In my next thirty years
    
         It was now pushing 11:00 when the bride and groom were to leave. It was now time for the last dance. Harm and Mac were on the dance floor, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, her head on his chest, and his chin on the top of her head. They swayed to the music.  
    
    (I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything
    
    and everything and I will always care. Through weakness
    
    and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,
    
    I will love you with every beat of my heart.)
    
    From this moment life has begun
    
    From this moment you are the one
    
    Right beside you is where I belong
    
    From this moment on
    
    From this moment I have been blessed
    
    I live only for your happiness
    
    And for your love I'd give my last breath
    
    From this moment on
    
    I give my hand to you with all my heart
    
    Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start
    
    You and I will never be apart
    
    My dreams came true because of you
    
    From this moment as long as I Iive
    
    I will love you, I promise you this
    
    There is nothing I wouldn't give
    
    From this moment on
    
    You're the reason I believe in love
    
    And you're the answer to my prayers from up above
    
    All we need is just the two of us
    
    My dreams came true because of you
    
    From this moment as long as I live
    
    I will love you, I promise you this
    
    There is nothing I wouldn't give
    
    From this moment
    
    I will love you as long as I live
    
    From this moment on
    
         Harm and Mac shared one last kiss on the dance floor. And when they pulled apart everyone applauded. Many minutes of good-byes later, Harm and Mac finally made their way out of the banquet hall and toward the elevator. The doors bumped open and the two lovebirds entered the elevator. Harm wrapped Mac into his arms and was about to bring his lips to hers but stopped lifted one hand and pressed the button to close the doors to the elevator. The doors closed and Harm brought his lips down to Mac's. 
    
         The elevator bumped open on the top floor and anyone who would've been standing outside the elevator would have witnessed a newly wed couple making out like two teenagers. Mac noticed that the elevators were upon and started to pull away from Harm, "Harm, we're here. We should probably move this inside," she murmured against his mouth. Harm reluctantly broke away from her lips and together they walked to the honeymoon suite. 
    
         Before they could reach the doors, Harm placed an arm around her back and under her knees and scooped her up. Mac giggled, "Harm what are you doing?" "I'm carrying you over the threshold." Mac giggled and he pushed the doors open. Still holding her, he shut the doors with his foot and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Mac pulled back and smiled she turned her head and gasped.
    
         The room was bathed in soft candlelight flickering off the walls. There were dozens of roses of all colors in vases around the room. And the floor was coated with soft rose petals. The end of the bed was covered in rose petals as well. Harm slowly let Mac's legs go and she slid down his body until her feet touched the floor. "Harm this is so beautiful!" Harm wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know. But nothing can compare to you." He said softly in her ear. 
    
         Mac turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "I'll be right back…" Mac disappeared into the bathroom where she slipped off her wedding dress and into the white silk, spaghetti strapped mid-thigh length negligee. Mac came out of the bathroom and walked up to Harm. He had taken off his dress whites jacket leaving him in his tank top style undershirt. Mac wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his shoulder. Harm placed his hands over hers and turned to face her. 
    
         Harm handed her a flute of sparkling apple cider and picked one up for himself. They looped their arms and touched their glasses together and Harm said, "To Us." Mac smiled, "To Us." They each took a sip of the cider and then put the glasses down. 
    
         Mac reached up and placed her left hand on his cheek the cool of her rings made his cheek tingle. He placed his hand over hers and placed a gentle kiss on her palm his thumb rubbing small circles on her wrist. Mac reached up and laid a sweet kiss on his lips. Harm deepened the kiss and Mac wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. They fell back onto the bed and their first night as husband and wife began. 
    
    Annapolis Shores
    
    Honeymoon Suite
    
    ZULU 0700
    
         Sunlight streamed through the open windows in the honeymoon suite the following morning. A fresh light breeze floated through the open windows, gently rustling the curtains. The sunlight fell onto the bed where the still sleeping newly wed couple lay tangled in the sheets and each other. 
    
         Mac slowly drifted to consciousness and her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times in the morning light. Mac looked at Harm, whose eyes were still closed. Mac gave a small, soft smile and snuggled deeper under the covers. She left her eyes open, watching her husband in his sleep. Harm slowly opened his eyes and gazed right into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. 
    
         "Good morning, beautiful," Harm said his voice still thick with sleep. Mac smiled, "Morning, handsome." Harm wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and laid a lingering kiss on her lips. Mac smiled into his kiss. "Mmm, what time is it?" Mac murmured into his neck. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Mac propped herself up on her elbows, "You," she said jabbing a finger into his chest, "Threw off my internal clock once again." Harm grinned mischievously, "I did that to you?" Mac playfully swatted at him, "Yes and you know very well that you did." Harm grinned, "I know, I just like to hear you say it." "Humph, add more to your already large ego." 
    
         Ten minutes later, the lovebirds decided that it was time to get up and shower. Their plane to Hawaii left at 10:45.
    
         After spending a little too much time in the shower they finally were able to get dressed. Mac was dressed in a white sleeveless low v-neck dress with small light, bright, and faded orange flowers all over the thigh length dress. She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on a pair or strappy-heeled sandals. She quickly dried her hair and did her make-up. 
    
         Meanwhile, Harm and dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a white short sleeve button down shirt. He styled his hair, shaved his face, and splashed on some of the cologne that he knew Mac loved. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Mac fussing in front of the mirror. She clasped the earrings that Trish and Frank had given her to her ears, and a small beaded necklace around her neck. She just finished clasping the charm bracelet from Harm onto her wrist when Harm came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 
    
         He produced a small velvet box and she looked at him quizzically in the mirror. Mac popped open the box and gasped. Inside was a heart charm with small-engraved roses decorating the edge with a small diamond in the center if each rose. In fancy lettering "Just Married" on one side and with the date "6-21-02" on the other side. Under Just Married were 2 entwined roses with Mac's birthstone for the center of one rose and Harm's birthstone for the center of the other rose. 
    
         Mac smiled and quickly placed the new charm on the bracelet. Her other wrist was adorned with her watch and the gold 'X' and diamond 'O' bracelet. She then turned and pulled his head down for a sweet kiss. The happy couple emerged from the honeymoon suite and took the elevator down to the main floor. 
    
    ZULU 0830
    
         Harm and Mac entered the banquet hall, where the rest of the wedding party, were up and mingling about, eating breakfast. Upon entering the hall everyone looked up and bid them good morning. Sturgis and Bobbi started walking towards them, "Boy I didn't think we'd see you till noon. You guys were up pretty late last night." "Nah, we got a plane to catch, "Harm said. "Mmm, how later were you up, 3, 4. I'm trying to think of when we stopped hearing you." Harm and Mac looked started and embarrassed. Harriet walked by, "He's just teasing. The walls are thick we didn't hear a sound." 
    
         The Admiral snorted, "Yea, good thing we aren't going to Hawaii with them or we'd be up all night every night." Julie smiled sweetly at him, before grabbing him by his shirt and yanking the Ex-SEAL to the opposite side of the room. Trish and Frank greeted the soon to be honeymooners good morning. 
    
         After eating a leisurely breakfast, last minute plans were taken care of. Trish and Frank would be taking Harm's SUV with all the stuff Harm and Mac didn't need for the honeymoon and all the wedding gifts back with them. Chloe would be riding with Harriet and Bud once again and everybody else had the same arrangements as the first time. 
    
         All the cars were packed up and Harm and Mac's luggage was being put into the limo. Everyone was saying good-bye with lots of hugs and kisses. Mac gave Chloe a big hug, "Be good for Trish and Frank. And I promise we'll do some things together when I get back." Chloe smiled and gave her sister one last hug. Harm hugged his mom and Frank good-bye and then waited for Mac who was saying her final good-byes. Finally, Harm and Mac were seated in the limo. 
    
         Arriving at the airport, Harm and Mac checked their luggage and went through the security check. When their flight called first-class passengers Harm and Mac stood and boarded the plane. Eleven long hours later their plane landed in Hawaii. Harm and Mac exited the plane and were ready of two weeks of sun, beach, relaxation and being with each other.
    
         As they set off to the hotel neither of them knew that something was in the making that would start their next band of adventures together.
    
    THE END
    
    _A Moment Like This _by Kelly Clarkson
    
    _Before Your Love _by Kelly Clarkson
    
    _Because You Loved Me _by Celine Dion
    
    _Ain't Nothin' Bout You _by Brooks and Dunn
    
    _When I Said I Do _by Clint Black and Lisa Black
    
    _Get Ready _by The Temptations
    
    _My Next thirty Years _by Tim McGraw
    
    A/N: E-Love is finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it! Thank you to all who reviewed and stuck with me! Special thanks to my two beta-readers, Danielle and Katie. Thank you guys so much, I don't know what I would've done without you! You guys are the best. Please let me know if you want a sequel!!! Stay tuned for more stories from me:
    
    Disney Magic: Disney Magic is still alive and coming along very well. Harm and Mac are still not together and won't be for several chapters, but I promise all you H/M shippers out there, they will be. Stay tuned for many shipper moments, bumps in the road and everything you would expect from our fav couple!
    
    E-Baby: E-Baby is the sequel to E-Love. This story picks up right when they get back from their honeymoon. Many surprises await our fav couple upon arriving back to D.C. Coming soon if you all want a sequel! So please let me know ASAP!!
    
    How Do I: I'm trying something new. This story will be an angst/drama/romance story. This story will be very complex, with many story arcs, and sudden twists and turns. This story is very complicated to write and the first chapter will probably not be up for awhile, since I am still working out the finer points and it is very complex. I hope to have a great story once I have it all laid out and will continue to work on it. 
    
    A/N: Thanks again to all you who reviewed! Stay tuned for E-Baby, How Do I, and the continuation of Disney Magic! 


End file.
